My Best Friends Brother
by short-werewolf-15
Summary: Elena breaks up with Matt Donovan,because he cheated on her. Who talks to her trying to help out and trying to relate to her? Damon Salvatore,her boss, also her best friend Stefan's older brother. Cold Soup which heats up faster than you think. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers,

This is my first FanFic... Hope you guys life it.

Please Review and tell me what you think.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I was running late for work, since I spent most of the night crying over Matt Donovan. _He_ was probably waiting at my desk and thinking of ways to annoy me. Who is he? Ding! Ding! Ding! Damon Salvatore. My annoying and arrogant boss, I personally like to call him Demon. But there is 1 reason why I got to keep it cool with him, he's my best friend Stefan's older brother.

I got to work 5 minutes before I start, guess I'm not late after all.

"Boo" oh the devil shall appear. It was Damon.

"Hello to you, too." I said with a most fake smile. I wasn't in the mood today.

"You know 'Lena, you should treat your boss a little sweeter than that in the morning." He said with his lopsided flirty grin and that eyebrow wiggle he does.

I start to walk as he followed. "Damon... no offense but I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Wait... I got this. Want a shoulder to cry on?" he wrapped his arms around me as we got into the elevator. He was so warm... _Wait! No... Elena you just broke up with Matt last night! And this is Damon so pull yourself together. _

"More like Matt's face to break" I muttered. My head shot up, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Feisty one, aren't you? What did he do?" Damon said. His piercing blue eyes seemed rather worried then fooling around.

As the short lady got out, I said "I broke up with him… I caught him sucks some _other_ girl's face at The Grill." I said feeling anger and heartbreak rushing through me.

He was the first to get out of the elevator. I didn't even realize it opened until Damon dragged me out of there.

"It's alright. I'll get over it." Damon squinted looking down at my hand. "I'm sure Stefan told you about Katherine. Some people just aren't worth it." He looked back up at me "And you can do _way_ better then little boy." He said smiling.

That was probably the first time I've heard Damon say Katherine's name, since the bid scene 2 years ago. Stefan told me that it ended badly; I never asked about the whole story because Stefan was upset about it Damon leaving and I didn't want to be nosey. One thing I do know is Damon fled from home for 8 months because of Katherine.

"No, I didn't want to be nosey about your personal life. Damon he's your age… Am I defending him? Oh my gosh, I have to get over him" I said shaking my head.

Damon laughed "Well, obviously I know how to treat a girl right."

I felt myself blushing. "You know this the first time that we've had a nice conversation." I said smirking. I turned around hearing footsteps. It was Stefan.

"Whoa, is this for real? My brother and my best friend talking to each other without sarcasm and glares?" Stefan asked pretending to gasp like he was in shock.

"Stefan" I said I hugged him tight. "Surprising isn't it?"

"You have no idea. So I heard the news. Sorry I didn't pick up Caroline and I were having dinner last night, and I left my phone in the car after I talked to you." Stefan apologized, looking sincere.

"No worries, alright I've got work to do, before my boss kills me." I said trying to smile. I was now looking at Damon, and Stefan. "I guess I'll see you two during my break. Oh and by the way Damon, thanks. And I'll let you know if I need that shoulder for yours." I said with a small smile. _I'll let you know if I need that shoulder of yours?_ _Elena! pull yourself together, this is Damon were talking about. _

Realizing what I just said, my eyes widened and I flattened out my skirt at the back knowing that it was probably beginning to crease from leaning on the table. Without looking up I left Damon's office to go to my own.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it...

The Next chapter will be posted on Friday Afternoon, or earliest Thursday night (Tommorow)

Please Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed, and added my story to their Alerts and Favourites!

I decided to write 3 pages. Yesterday I wrote 1 and half and it was to short... So yeah.

Hope you like it... Please Review !

I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"I guess I'll see you two during my break. Oh, and by the way Damon, thanks. And I'll let you know if I need that shoulder for yours." Elena said smiling at me. I knew she felt awkward, her eyes widened and she didn't even look up as she left. I could help but smirk.

"No comment" Stefan said with a disturbed face. I laughed at this.

"Well I have plenty. I think she want more than my shoulders." I said.

"No, no, no, no. Not going to happen. She's my best friend!" Stefan said looking terrified. "Wouldn't you mind if I was flirting with your friends?" He beamed.

"Like I'd care. I wouldn't be the one caring your little precious Barbie doll might. Besides I'm not flirting I just happen to be charming." I teased.

"Caroline! Her name is Caroline. I knew can count on you to kill my Friday morning." He said walking out.

"No Probs little bro! That's what I'm here for." I shouted after him.

I went over to my desk and sat down. _Could she like me? Do I like her? She just broke up with Matt._

**Elena POV **

I was hungry, since I was in a rush and I didn't even eat. I had 45 minutes until lunch, I guess I'll survive.

I had finished answering all the emails, and I only got 2 calls which was 2 hours ago. I decided to go see what Stefan was up too, hoping Damon wasn't there. It would awkward talking to him right now. I knocked on this door.

"Come in" he sounded annoyed.

"It's me" I said, while I went over to go sit on his desk."Jeez Stef, why so grumpy?"

"Damon happened, what are you up too?" he muttered. I laughed at his expression.

"Isn't that the usual for you two? I finished up the emails an hour ago, and I haven't had any calls so… I'm here to bother you. Are you busy?" I asked realizing I kind of just walked in.

"Should I be afraid of you _bothering _me? And It's a Friday, what else did you expect?" he asked.

I'm so out of it today, I can't believe he cheated on me, we were together for almost 3 years." I looked down at Stefan. "I would have been a year tomorrow." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Aww, 'Lena as much as like I'd to break his face, I know it would upset you… So what can I do to help?" he asked taking my hands in his.

My phone was vibrating, which almost made me fall of the table. It was text from Caroline. _Want to go out and eat for Lunch?-C_

"It's Car… she wants to go out for lunch. Do you want to come?" I said texting Caroline that I was coming.

"Sure why not."

It was time for lunch, so I want to my office go grab my purse. I couldn't help but look into Damon's office which was next to mine. Damon was looking through a book with his feet up on this desk.

"Hello Elena, like what you see." I froze, he caught me watching for sure.

"Hey, umm… do you want to go out for lunch with Stefan, Caroline, and me?" I blurted out; I didn't want to make anything awkward.

"Sure why not, it's not like I have anything else to do right now." He said as he got up.

We both walked into Stefan's office, but he wasn't there. I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from Stefan. _Where were you? Sorry, I was waiting downstairs but Car asked me to pick her up so I left.-S_

"He went to pick up Caroline." I told Damon. I texted Stefan back. _Damon's joining us...btw I was talking to him =S –E_

Come on let's go.

"Let's take my car" Damon said. I guess I didn't have an option. This was going to be one long and awkward drive.

**Stefan POV**

"Damon is coming, Elena _invited_ him." I told Caroline.

"Stefan be nice, he's a pain the ass but he's your brother. Wait… what? _Elena_ invited him! She freaking hate him!" Caroline had a "Am I missing something here." look on her face.

"Exactly what I thought. There they come" I said looking out the restaurant window. They were both smiling as they came in. Can this day get any weirder?

"Hey guys" Elena said and she sat next to Caroline, while Damon sat next to me facing Elena.

"Hey" Caroline said to Damon and Elena.

"Elena, do you want to go to the Grill tonight? I heard there's going to be a huge party." Caroline asked her. She was up to something. I just smiled at her.

"I could seriously get my mind of off things tonight. I'm in for sure. Are you guys in? I'm going to text up Bonnie and Tyler." Right when Elena was taking her phone out Caroline stopped her.

"I'll do not. You just relax; you're going through too much right now." Caroline said. Elena eyed her weirdly, while Damon rolled his eyes at her acting. I guess he knew she's up to something too.

By the time we were finished I left with Caroline so I could drop her off. While Damon and Elena decided they would stay for a bit. We all decided to meet up at The Grill at 7 tonight.

**Elena POV**

Work finally ended. Caroline, Bonnie, and I decided we'd go to the mall to get something to wear. We all got dresses from BeBe; I got a mini black tube dress, Caroline got a red dress, and Bonnie got a silver sequin dress.

It was 6:30 now. I was running late. I didn't do my eye makeup yet. I decided on doing a Simple Smokey eyed look, I didn't want to overdo myself.

When I reached the Grill, I saw Damon by the bar and sat on the stool next to him. "Isn't anyone here yet?"

As Damon looked up at me, then taking a full glance and he whispered "Whoa" with his eyes wide open. I couldn't help but smile.

"Like what you see" I said. Using his line from earlier on today.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

Thanks for all the Reviews!

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Isn't anyone here yet?" I heard Elena's voice say. I look up to see her in a mini black dress, and killer black stilettos. I looked at her up and down, my eyes widened. "Whoa." That wasn't supposed to come out. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Like what you see?" she asked smiling at me. _Was she was trying to use my own line on me?_

I cleared my throat. "Definitely, this place looks more _exciting_ than usual." I said with a smile. She glared at me; I guess it wasn't the answer she was looking for. Elena Gilbert was practically hit on by every guy in Mystic Falls.

"So where is everyone, I thought there was a_ big_ party tonight?" She muttered impatiently.

"Stefan called saying the party is going to start at 8." I said.

"That's just great! I was rushing myself for no reason."

I pretend to look hurt. "Ouch, that hurt." I said sarcastically, holding my hand up to my heart.

She smiled while she playfully elbowed my arm. "I didn't mean it like _that_." Her smile grew wildly; I looked at her with a questioning look. "You know what; I'm not going to sit here waiting for people to show up. I'm going have a few drinks, and have a little fun. Want to join me?" She said smirking waving the bartender over.

"I'm up for it." I said. We both had a few drinks. Elena was starting to loosen up, or maybe it was just the alcohol. It was already 8, and people started to arrive except for Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie.

As the music started Elena and decided we'd hit the Dance floor, she bought along her glass of champagne with her. This girl was hooked. As we went "The Time" by The Blacked Eyed Peas bursted through speakers. We began both dancing.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing with him?" a voice boomed. Elena and I both turned around to see that it was Matt Donovan.

Matt and I never got along in High School, which one of the reasons why Elena and I didn't really talk to each other.

"I'm dancing, can't you see silly." Elena said drunk while giggling. I guess she finally registered who he was, because now she looked pissed. She slapped him hard across the face. Everyone was now looking, and the music stopped.

Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler had just walked in seeing the big scene.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he boomed looking pissed. I was going to step in, but Elena was capable of doing this herself.

"What the hell is wrong with me? ME! You screwed me over. At least, I'm not kissing him 2 days before our 3 year anniversary!" she screamed. She took her drink and dumped it on his head. Before she could do anything else, I grabbed her shoulders from behind and walked her over to the bar stool.

Matt looked at Elena really pissed and embarrassed.

"Just get out" Stefan said pissed, Caroline held him back. Blondie's got some brains.

Matt pushed a table over as he left. Stefan and Tyler were going to go after him, but Caroline stopped them again.

"You snapped. I like it! that was well deserved." I said. She looked up at me, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey, are you okay? Wait, don't cry." I said soothingly trying to calm her down.

She burst in to tears, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, and Stefan came over, and Caroline hugged her tight.

"It's okay, he deserved it, don't worry about it. Shh, don't cry." Caroline said.

"I know he did, that's why I did it!" Elena yelled. Caroline smiled. "I'm crying because, I can't believe what he did. I need to get out of here."Caroline let go of her.

Elena stood up wobbling over abit; Tyler caught her and put her arm over his shoulder.

"We'll drop her off." Tyler said referring to Bonnie and himself. "I'll bring her car" Bonnie told Tyler.

"Caroline I'll drop you off, and I'll take you home Damon." Stefan said.

We left The Grill. As Elena got into Tyler's car, I heard her call my name. I walked over.

"What's up?" I asked through her opened window. She was going to pass out any minute. Poor thing was in for a bad hangover.

"I had a lot of fun." She said with her eyes closed, she was falling asleep. Bonnie and Tyler each threw a questioning look at me.

I chuckled. She was very adorable, and fun to be around tonight.

"I did too. Good night 'Lena." I said. "She'll probably tell you. Later." I whispered to Tyler and Bonnie.

I got into the car with Stefan, and Caroline as we all left.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I had to end it short to start the next chapter in a specific way.

Please Review, and I'll have a chapter up Tomorrow (Saturday).


	4. I Got Your Back

Hope you guys like this Chapter! My sister helped me out today.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**Elena's POV  
**  
I woke up to the loud noise of something ringing, and I moved my hand around to find my phone.

When I finally found my phone, and held it to my ear "Hey." I heard Stefan say.  
I tried to sit up and talk to him only to realize the loud banging in my head.

"Stef... What did I do last night?" I ask Stefan.

He laughed "You had fun with Damon, slapped Matt and dumped your drink on him, then went home drunk. Nothing big just the usual." He said sarcastically.

I usually enjoyed Stefan's sarcasm, but with all this pounding in my head, I really didn't need it, so just pass the phone to Caroline who I realized was sleeping beside me and lay back down.

"Hey." Caroline said quietly.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't over Caroline's loud voice.

I heard Caroline telling Stefan that I am ok, and that she will take care of me.

After she hung up on Stefan she turned to me "Hey, you feeling ok? Stefan's worried and to be honest so am I." She said.  
I turned to face her "Yeah, I think I just have a hangover. My head is pounding, and Stefan was being sarcastic, so I just gave you the phone. Did you stay here all night?"  
Caroline doesn't look to convinced "Honestly Car, I am fine. It's just the hangover that's making me irritable."

Caroline sighed and get out of bed, mumbling something to herself and headed down stairs.  
Once she was out of the room I just layed there trying to sleep, or at least keep my eyes closed for a while. While laying there in the quiet I was trying to relive what happened yesterday.

I know I was having a good time with Damon. It's actually kind of nice to finally have a something with him that doesn't involve fighting. We never really hung out as kids or Teens. Plus, I was dating Matt, and they didn't like each other. Matt! Now he was one mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life, to think that I wasted 3 years to learn that he is a scum.

While I spent time bashing Matt in my head, I heard Caroline coming up the stairs, and she talking to someone, I couldn't heard it out with my pounding headache. As I was still laying in bed, I tried to listen to the voices and see who Caroline is taking to cause my parents are on vacation, and they shouldn't be back for the next 2 months.

"Well, here's the Mystic Fall's "Ultimate fighter"." Stefan said walking into my room with his arms over Caroline.

I groaned at Stefan's stupid comment, and opened my eyes."Keep talking and you will be next", I replied half-heartedly.

Stefan smiled trying not laugh, and sat down at the foot of my bed. "By the way, your new best friend these days, wanted to how you're feeling this fine morning." Stefan stated. I looked at him confused. "Damon Salvatore. Does that name ring any bells 'Lena." He asked sarcastically.

"Oh..." I said staring blankly at Stefan. "It's nice of him to ask. I will call him later and talk to him, and thank him for yesterday".

Stefan chuckled while Caroline passed me a bottle of Gatorade to me. I opened the bottled and drank it.

"Well I am gonna head on home now. You two be good, no fighting." Caroline said as she gave me and Stefan a stern look and headed out the door.

"So want to talk about last night?" Stefan asked now lying down next to me.

"Nope" I answered and continued to drink my Gatorade.

"Well... I think what you did yesterday with Matt was well deserved, but I think you should have let me throw in some punches in there too." Stefan said looking quite serious.

I turned to give him a look, which let him know I didn't always need him to fight my battles for me, especially_ this_ one.

"Yeah, I know you don't want me to get involved, and you can handle it. But honestly 'Lena I want to kick his ass for breaking your heart." Stefan said frustrated. "What he did was wrong and I don't like to see you hurt. You are not just my best friend 'Lena, you are like my little sister." He said softly.

I looked at Stefan and smiled, he was my best friend in the whole universe that no one can replace.

"I know that Stefan but sometimes you need to just let me fight own battles. And trust me he won't ever get a chance to do that to me again. Plus I don't think your pretty face can handle scars."

He gave me a smirk and grabbed me in a headlock. I was struggling to get free and began to tickle him. When finally let my head go I got out of bed and stood over him laughing hard. It felt good to know that I have such sweet people like Stefan in my life.

"Alright, get out my house now, you actually cause me some bodily harm. And I need take a shower, and get dressed I have some errands that I really need to run." I said laughing, and rubbed my now aching neck thanks to Stefan.

He stood up giving me a hug, and quickly kissing my forehead."Ok fine, but call me if you need anything. I'll be with Caroline, and Damon." He said walking out. I followed him so I can lock the door.


	5. Tall Mysterious Guy

Hey Guys! Hope you like this Chapter.

Worked on this one with my sister again.

Please Review and tell me what you think. =)

* * *

**Damon POV**

"Wow that was some night." I said as I was walking into the kitchen where Stefan was making a sandwich.

"I am glad you were entertained" Stefan answered.

"Yeah well it was fun. Who knew Elena can be some much fun." I said with a surprised tone.

"She has her moments." Stefan chuckled and looked up. "Well I went to see her in the morning. It looks like she's doing well; she just had a bad hangover."

"That's good, I guess." I stated and continued to rummage through the fridge for something to eat before we head out to work on the car.

"Oh yeah! She said she'll call you later. She had a blast last night. Apparently _you_ were fun to be around."

I chuckled thinking about how drunk Elena got last time and how beautiful she looked.

"I'm going to take my sandwich, and head out back to the garage to get started on the car." Stefan said and headed out to the door to the garage.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

**Elena's POV**

I felt like the whole day was over, by the time I got out of the house to do my errands. And on top of it all I was suppose to go out with Tyler, his cousin and Bonnie tonight.

By the time I got back home, I only had to time to get ready and run back out for dinner. Turns out I was actually late.

"Over here 'Lena!" Bonnie called out as I walked into the Grill, and looked around for them.

I walked over to them and sat down at the table.

"How are you feeling? Car told me you had a hangover, we were going to drop by but I thought you would like to be crowed" Tyler said, he was like my big brother.  
"I'm okay, why is everyone so worried?" I answered.

"Don't you remember Prom night? We wouldn't want to repeat that now would be" Tyler said as Bonnie and he were laughing me.

"Shut up Ty" I said playfully. "You were worse than me."

"At least I was stable the next day." He said laughing at our High School memories.

I couldn't help but smile. I was unstable for 2 days because of that night. Everyone was worried at first.

The waiter walked to our table to take out orders. We placed our orders and walked over to the pool table for a game of pool. As we began to play pool, a tall tan guy, with blue eyes walked up to our pool table.  
"Hey, Ty" He said to Tyler and as Bonnie nudged my hand. I realised I was staring at him.

"Quit gawking." Bonnie said in my ear. I laughed and gave her "I didn't mean to stare" look.

"Hey guys" Tyler said turning to us. "This is my cousin Mason, and Mason this is my girlfriend Bonnie, and my best friend Elena.

"Hi" we both said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said staring at me, I felt myself blushing. Then, I saw him smirking.

"Yeah, Mason is new here, he gonna stick around it seems. Someone actually gave him a job around here." Tyler continued as he punched Mason on the shoulder.

"Shut up Man" Mason said laughing. "Well I just got hired at the Salvatore Press." Mason said.

"He's gonna be working with you 'Lena." Tyler said laughing.

"Oh wait, you're the one Damon was talking about the other day. You're in charge of Sports now right?" I asked remembering Damon mention of a new employee.

"Yeah that's right. How did you know?" Mason asked.

"I actually work there; I'm in charge of the Entertainment section." I replied.

"At least now I know someone that's going to be there now." He said laughing to himself.

"You know what; I'll show you around on Monday." I said not wanting him to feel lost.

"That would be great."

We all began playing again, but I was feeling a bit hungry.

"I'm just gonna order something to drink and check if our order is ready." I said as I turned towards the bar. I turned back realising Mason didn't order anything. "Hey, Mason you didn't order anything, want to come so you can order something." I asked.

"Sure I'll grab a drink." We both walked over to the bar.

While Mason was ordering I noticed Damon just walked in. I was going go up and say hi to him since I didn't get the chance to call him to thank him for yesterday, but it noticed he was with some other girl. I haven't seen her before. I guess they were on a date and decided not to.

I turned back around and ordered some Ravioli.

"Well, look who it is" I turned around to see Damon.

"Hey, I was gonna call you. But then I was running around all day and I forgot. I had fun last night."

"And you were fun to be around. You need to be drunk more often." Damon said. He then realised Mason was there.

"Oh... Hey, Mason" Damon asked.

"Hey." Mason said feeling awkward.

"You can call me Damon, I hate when people call me "Sir" or stuff like that. So what are you guys too" Damon said nicely.

"Bonnie, Tyler, Mason and I are having dinner." I said.

"How do you guys all know each other?" Mason asked trying to make conversation.

"It's a small town; we all went to High School together." I said smiling.

"It sure is."

"So your Tyler's cousin's right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, the last name gave it?"

"Maybe" Damon said laughing.

"Alright I have a special guest waiting, I'll see you two on Monday." Damon said.

"Bye" Mason said.

"Bye" I said as Tyler and I went back. But we decided we'd sit and chat, while Tyler and Bonnie played.

"Where's Matt? I met him the last time I was here. You guys are dating right?"

"We _were. _I dumped him 2 days ago. He was cheating on me." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry-

"No, don't worry. It's not like it's your fault. It's not like you even knew." I said cutting him off.

I saw Caroline, and Stefan walk in. "See those two?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"They're a part of our _pose_." I laughed at Mason's expression. "That's what term people around here call our little group. That's Caroline, and Stefan. Stefan is my best friend, without him my life wouldn't be this way it would have been much different."

"Why don't you call them over?" he said.

"I don't want to crowd you and make you uncomfortable." I admitted.

"No, no... Call them over." He insisted.

"Car, Stefan! Over here" I called them over. Caroline saw us and told Stefan something. His head shoot this way. She waved and came over.

* * *

Hope you Guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mason POV**

I was nervous. I didn't know anyone at work, and it's a new town. Well, I knew Elena. Elena, there's just something about her. I can't help but smile when I say her name. _She is single now, Should I use my charms?_ I thought to myself. Wow. 1 day here I've already got my eye's set on a girl. I should get Tyler to throw in some good things about me to her, or would that be to obvious? _Come, on man. You've meet her once big deal. She probably likes some next guy._ Besides Tyler glared me down when I asked him how old she was. He's protective of the people he cares about. But I'm not even a bad guy. Well, high school is another story, but I'm mature now.

I finally got to work. I had 45 minutes until work, so I decided I'd go 15 minutes before I start since it was my first day so I had 30 minutes to prepare myself. I decided to listen to the radio; it was awkward just sitting there. "Tonight" by Enrique Iglesias was playing. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, it was Tyler. I picked up.

"Hey Man." He said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just checking on you. Are you at work yet?"

"Um... I'm waiting outside in my car, I'm gonna head in at 8:45. Do you know when Elena gets to work at?"

"Ah... she's early all the time. She should be there any minute. Why are you asking?"

"She's gonna show me around _remember_?"

"Oh right... hey listen she just broke up with Matt, it would have been 3 years for them yesterday. She needs time, and I really care about her. She not just some girl Mason, she's like my baby sister."

"Man, I know that, you know I don't do stupid things like that."

"I know, I know, It's just give her time okay... don't do anything that will hurt her. She's been hurt before."

"I won't, I promise."

"Allright, I'll talk to you later. Call me if anything."

"Yeah, Bye"

"Good luck!"

I chuckled "Thanks, Bye."

I heard a car parking beside my Mercedes, It was a BMW Z4. Whoa! It was Elena, she has some seriously good taste with BMW's. She got out and stood in front of her car locking it. She was wearing a maroon fitted dress with a grey skirt, and grey stilettos. She looked amazing! She turned my way getting ready to walk in but she stopped looking in my car. She smiled at me.

"Hey, are you hiding in there?" she asked still smiling.

I opened my door, and got out. "No, I was early so I decided to stay inside until 8:45." I replied.

"It's 8:23." She said looking down at her watch. "Do you want to come in now, I'll show you around. Don't be nervous people here are nice." She said.

"Sure, why not." I said as I followed after her.

As we walked into the building we saw Damon infront of us.

"Hey Damon" I said.

He turned around, looking at me and Elena real quick. "Oh, Hey guys. Ready for the Week?"

"I'm ready, Challenge accepted." I confirmed

"That's good. Monday's are the craziest." Damon said.

"Damon I'm gonna show Mason around. I'll see around." Elena said.

"Why don't you take the office next to Elena's she can help you for the day? I'm sure it'll be good for you." Damon suggested.

"Sure, Thanks."

"Alright, later Damon." Elena said

"Later." I said following Elena.

We finished the mini tour and I finally got to my office. This place was quite large; I didn't expect it to be this big in a small town.

**Elena POV**

Today we had a 1 hour and 45 minute lunch. Damon, Stefan, Car, Ty, Bonnie and I had lunch at the same time. We always go out together to eat on Monday's. I wanted to invite Mason too; I didn't want him to feel left out. So I decided I'd go to his office and ask him.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said calmly.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with us for lunch. It's a Monday tradition for us." I explained

"Sure if it's okay with the others."

"Of course it is. We'll be leaving in 5 minutes. Stefan usually drives, we car pool." I informed him smiling trying to make him feel welcomed.

"Alright, I'll be there thanks."

Mason phone vibrated. I was turning to leave.

"That was Ty asking if I wanted to come."

I turned around "Isn't he early on that." I said sarcastically.

"Apparently so." Tyler said sarcastically smirking.

I laughed. "Alright, I'm gonna go check on Stefan, see you in a few."

I left his office to go to Stefan's.

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" he screamed. I guess he knew it was me.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting you at all" Stefan said as I was closing the door.

"Shut up Stef, I invited Mason to tag along. I didn't want him to stay here." I added.

Stefan looked suspicious. _What was that all about?_ I thought to myself. He pulled out his IPhone.

My phone vibrated. I gave him a "Really, are you serious" look.

"Check your phone 'Lena" he complained rolling his eyes.

_Do you have like him? I was gonna ask you last night =S –S_

"Are you serious?" I groaned.

"Yup"

"I'm being nice to him, I don't even know him."

"I was asking because Tyler and I think he likes you?" he confessed.

"What? No he doesn't, he's just being friendly."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Stefan said.

It was Damon! Thank god for that! I signed in relief.

"What's with the drama? I can hear you outside." Damon sounding serious.

"I'm sorry; I- WHA" Stefan covered my mouth before I got louder. I shook his hand off.

"Are you serious? What did you hear?" I whispered.

Damon bit his lips down trying not to laugh. "I was playing around... no one heard anything. I just came to see if were leaving."

"Oh, I invited Mason." I repeated.

Damon eyed me, and closed the door. "Do you like him Elena?"

And now I was annoyed. "What's with everyone, I'm done with this! Can we just go eat?" I said as I stormed out and went into my office to get my bag.

Mason knocked on the door. "Hey, are we leaving now?"

Stefan came in along with Damon. "You guys ready to go?" Stefan asked looked at us.

"Yeah are you ready?" I asked Mason.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Alright let's go" Stefan said as he followed him out.

_Why do they think I like Mason? I only meet him last night. I hope Mason isn't getting the wrong impression. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Readers!

Hope you guys are doing well !

This is a 2 in 1 chapter I guess.

I'm extremely busy with school, I'm not quite sure if I can add a chapter tommorow. But I'll try my best. BTW... Thanks for all the Alerts, Fav, and Reviews. It's extremely sweet of you guys.

My Sister and i worked on this together, only a bit then I did the rest. Please Review !

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Sitting across from Elena, Damon and Mason was interesting. Well not really interesting but it was getting pretty obvious that Mason likes Elena. So I started text Ty about this since he was sitting beside Manson. _Yo, What's your cousin doing with Elena__?-S_

Ty looked at his phone then at me before he replied _I already talked to him. He said he won't do thing but I will talk to him again.-T_

Well I guess that was something but to get Mason's attention off Elena I started talking to him. "So Mason, how is your first day going so far?" I asked.

"It's going good actually. Elena's been a great help, she's been showing how things are done around here." Mason answered look at Elena.

"Yeah that our 'Lena. All helpful and sweet. But you know Damon and I are there as well you can reach out to us with any question or help you need as well" I replied. This remark earned me look from Car, I guess she knows that I am trying to get Mason's attention off Elena.

"Enough about work guys. Let try to have a conversation that doesn't involve work since we all have to go back in about another half hour." Caroline said

"Well Barbie, what would _you_ like to talk about, then?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Let me guess your latest shopping spree?"

"Shut up Damon!" Caroline replied mad while Elena smacked him on his hand.

"Be nice to her Damon." I said. This was starting to get annoying

**Elena's POV  
**  
"You guys are so dumb." I said to Damon and Stefan.

"Well, did any one watch the ball game last night? I hate it when my team loses over and over again." Mason said clearly trying to change the topic. This got all the guys talking about sports letting Car, Bonnie and I have a conversation. _Finally!_

"So... how's working with Mason?" Car asked.

"Not bad but apparently everyone thinks he is into me." I replied hoping they were not listening to us.

"Yeah Stefan already filled me in. I actually think it's funny, plus he is kinda hot. But take it slow ok." Car said but when I gave her a look she added "If you are interested."

"I'm not okay... This is ridiculous, Car. Not you too." I said starting to get irritated. I looked over at the guys, and saw Damon looking at me worried.

"Guys, it's time to go!" Damon said as he motioned for the waiter to bring the bill.

The rest of the day was busy with emails and calls that I didn't even realize the time until I saw Mason walking into my office.

"Hey you plan on working late tonight or something?" He asked taking a seat in the chair across from my desk.

"No just finishing up some the emails, it's worse on Mondays thanks to the weekends." I replied.

"Well I was actually gonna ask you... if you wanted to go out tonight... you know maybe do something... something together?" He asked.

Oh my god, I can hear Stefan saying _I told you so!_ In my ears, what was he thinking I met him last night! "Sorry I can't do anything with you tonight. My brother is supposed to be coming home today from school. I actually have to pick him up in about another hour" I apologized looking down at my watch."And Mason I think I should just clear something up with you... I'm ...I'm not interest in a relationship right now. I actually just got out of a relationship and... yeah. Sorry, maybe another time I guess." I stuttered biting my bottom lip. This was just to awkward.

"Wow I guess I am that obvious." He replied but quickly added. "Hey don't worry about it I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking straight... Plus I hope we can still be friends. We're cool right?"

"Of course we'll still be friends." I said smiling trying to keep it cool.

"Good. Alright I will let you get back to finishing the emails so you can pick your brother up on time." He said as he waived bye and left my office.

By the time I ran out work I had to speed up to go pick up Jeremy. It was going to be good to have my big brother home and I was kind of excited about his surprise. Whatever that was going to be. When I pulled my car into the parking lot, I saw Jeremy waiting for me with a girl. _Oh god, who is she?_

"Hey Jer" I said getting out of my car as I ran to give him a big bear hug.

"Hey lil sis" He said as he gave me a bear hug. As he pulled away from me, he turned to the girl beside him and said "Elena... this is Kat, my girlfriend."

"Hi" Kat said shaking my hands "It's nice to meet you"

"Hi, it's good to meet you too" I stuttered out with a blank expression on my face. There was already something about her that I didn't like and all she did was say hi.

Later that night we decided to hit The Grill. It was Jeremy, _Kat_. I didn't want to be rude so I decided to go. I can already tell that Dad wouldn't like her either. Dad and I had the same taste. _I miss him so much_.

As we walked in I went straight to the bar stools, and decided to have drink. Only Coke, I had work tomorrow and I can't handle another Hangover. "Hey, can I have a can of Coke please?"

The boy passed me one as I payed him. "Thanks" I said.

"No prob" He looked like a high school kid. I was about to get up and go but I spotted Damon, coming to the stools.

"Damon, over here..." I said as he came towards me.

"Are you drinking again?" Damon said worried. "Elena, tsk tsk... you know you can't handle drinking."

"It's Coke." I confessed holding the can up, I felt myself blushing from embarrassment.

"Why are you here? And you're _alone_?" He threw me a questioning look. "Mason here?"

"Damon!" I shrieked. I was officially pissed off. "I just broke up with Matt, are you serious?"

"I was just wondering I don't know about you but the guy's got something for ya." He said jumping onto the stool.

"I'm here with Jer and his new girlfriend... _Kat_. I mean who names their kid that?" I asked frustrated that Jer is with her.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Jer didn't even call me up. Where is he?" he said looking around for him.

"It's a surprise... Whoops." I said sarcastically. "And' he's over there." I said pointing at the couple.

Damon grabbed my hand pulling off the stool. "What the hell was that for? Damon! Damon? Are you okay?" He turned both, we were now not facing them.

"Don't turn around. What is that _thing_ doing here?" he said pissed.

"Chill yourself... who?" I was confused.

"That is _Katherine._" He said this with so much hatred. I froze.

"Damon, but Jer... I can't let her do anything to him." I panicked she can't break my brother's heart. Just then I saw Mason walking in through the door.

"God no... Damon, come quick." I said as I ran and hide under the table that had a tablecloth which hit the floor.

As we both got under Damon asked "What was that about?" Damon said annoyed.

"_Mason_, he's here. He kind off asked me out. But I said no... I don't even know him." I panicked.

"_What!_ When? Wait, already?" Damon looked shocked.

"Exactly!" I agreed.

I then realized we were holding onto each other. He was looking right into my eyes.


	8. Tell The Devil I said Hey

Hey guy! I decided to do the chapter, today. Hope you guys like it!

Thanks so much for the review, alerts, and favourites!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Damon POV

I finally realised I was holding onto her hands, and she was holding onto me. I just stared into her eyes. Her face just an inch from mine now, I finally realized were this might lead. I didn't want to create anything between us that she won't like. I let go of her hands, as I was about to get out she pulled my arm and I nearly fell onto her.

"What was that-" _for_ she practically slapped her hand onto my mouth.

_Shut up_ she mouthed to me. I threw her a confused look. She pointed at the floor near an opening. Someone was coming.

"Hey, Stefan" It sounded familiar. I threw another confused look at Elena. She waved me closer. I smirked and she rolled eyes.

"It's Mason and Stefan" she whispered quickly into my ear.

I pulled out my IPhone and texted Elena _Is he following you?-D_

Her phone vibrated, but it wasn't loud and noticeable. She looked at me, and began texting me back.

I looked at my phone as got the message. _I honestly have no idea =S-E_

I tried not laughed at her expression right now. I texted her back _Text Stefan to get him out of here... besides he'll he heartbroken to see you with me ;) –D _

She looked at her phone with her eyes wide open. I smirked, as she looked at me with a glare. She looked back at her Blackberry and began texting Stefan.

I got a text _I just texted him-E._ I began listening to their conversation above the table.

"What's with you... are you feeling okay?" Stefan asked Mason. _What was wrong with him?_

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mason answered silently. Guilt took over Elena's face.

"Like I'm gonna buy that. If you want to talk you can. But I'm not gonna force you.

"You won't tell anyone right?" Mason sounded worried.

"You can trust me, that's one thing I'm known for." I rolled my eyes. _What a goodie goodie..._

A pair of legs stretched out toward Elena, she panicked and jumped onto my lap. She realized she jumped onto _me_ and nearly fell back but I caught her. _This is gonna be one fun evening._ I wiggled my eyebrows at her, this always pissed her off. She began blushing and punched my arm. I pretend to be in pain.

"Well, I kind of like Elena." _No shit Sherlock, you weren't making it obvious at all._ I thought to myself. "So... I asked her out today." He admitted.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon?" Stefan asked.

"I know... it is. But I have feeling she likes me too." Mason said

Elena had a priceless expression.

Stefan sounded like he was chocking. He was coughing. "Oh, what makes you think that?"

"She's nice to me" Mason sounded like he was confused and asking a question.

I was dying trying not to laugh out loud. Elena's jaw dropped at his answer.

"Mason, she's nice to everyone. That's how she is, that doesn't mean she _interested_ in everyone." Stefan practically shrieked.

"Oh, is she?" Mason asked awkwardly. "So does this mean she's not interested in me?"

Elena just shook her head. This was way to funny.

"You do know that she just recently broke up with her ex?" Stefan asked.

"He _does _know." Elena whispered.

"Yeah she told me." He said.

"And _you_ still asked her?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Yeah, I... uh have to go now. Just don't tell anyone about this... Please."

"It's safe with me." Stefan muttered.

Mason finally moved his legs and left. But Elena was still sitting on me.

She hit Stefan's leg. "What the Hell" he growled.

"Pstt... It's me!" Elena whispered.

"'Lena?" Stefan asked confused as he pulled the table cloth up. He looked shocked, and stared at the both of us. "What's going on here? Why are you _guys_ sitting under the table together? I mean, why are _you_ sitting on _him_ under the table?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I can explain." Elena blurted as she got out, and held the table cloth for me to come out. "Are you coming out?" she asked bending down and looking at me. She dropped the tablecloth.

"What was that for?" I asked annoyed as I came out.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

Stefan crossed his arms staring me down.

"Of course I do. I love you so much did I ever tell you that? Let's run away and get married and live happily ever after." I said sarcastically, while touching my heart.

"Shut up Damon" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you" Elena said to Damon. "No more nice Elena, Elena is gonna be mean from now on."

Stefan signed, "You heard Mason?"

"I thought it was pretty funny." I said.

I earned a punch from Elena. "Hey, easy there I'm not Stefan." I said.

"God, can I quit? Or just export him to where ever he can from?" Elena asked me.

"Ah, you're not quitting." I commanded "And I'll help with the second one. Also, export the _trash_ your brother brought back to Hell where it should be. I swear she gonna leave or I am."

"Hold up, who are you talking about? And Jer is back? Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked irritated. He hated being confused.

"Damon, I promise you'll never see her again okay?" she was holding onto my shoulders as I looked into ever eyes. "And you should know who we're talk about Stef, there's only one person that hates him." Elena said turning over to Stefan.

Stefan finally realized who we were talking about. "Where is she?" he said looking around panicking.

"Over there by the corner beside the back door." Elena replied. "She's rude... Well, I haven't talked to her. You know what I mean." Elena fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Alright have fun. I'm leaving, I'm not gonna be in the same room with her." I said walking towards the door. I might do something stupid with her around.

**Elena POV **

"Wait, I'll come with you." I told Damon.

"What?" Stefan asked surprised.

"He needs someone to talk to, and we both know I can help him." He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, where is your phone I texted you?" I asked.

"It's it home, alright I'll you tomorrow I guess." He said, and I began walking outside to Damon's car.

"I might snap" he warned me.

I shrugged at him "And I'll be prepared"

He looked at me with a shattered expression, "Why are you coming? It's not like you care?"

"You're right I wouldn't come if I didn't care... But I'm coming because I do care." I said as I got into the car, before he could say anything else.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!


	9. Late Night Chats

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

******

Damon's POV

Elena got into my car, but I waited for her to get out. I wasn't getting into the car until she was out.

She got into the driver's seat and opened the window. "Get in here Damon, I'm not leaving so quit being stubborn." She sighed.

"Fine, move over unless you want me to sit on you." I said.

She smiled and moved over to the passenger seat. I got in raced over to my favourite place. "Damon you still come here? I miss this place so much we used to all hang out here every day!" she seemed so happy. I loved this park, no one is hardly ever here. This is where we all hung out when we were little kids.

'This is my favourite place to come to when I'm pissed. It holds such good memories don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes it does... How can I forget?" she exclaimed. I haven't seen her smile this big in a while. She opened her door and ran to mine, and opened it too. "Come, on let's go to where we all used to sit." She pulled me out and closed the doors.

We went and sat under our tree. The Salvatore's and Gilbert's were great friends even back then. They planted this tree here, it was a family tree.

"Look I don't want to force you into talking, I feel really bad because I know she hurt you. I kind of know how it feels." Elena whispered the last part_. Why does she care about what I was going through? _

"Why do you care?" I asked. I realised that I sounded rude.

"I owe you a lot, you know that right. No matter how much you and Tyler fought, and how I felt when he came with a black eye. You and I had a special friendship, but I left it all for him when you, Tyler, and Stefan told me that I would be making a mistake. But they put up with him and you didn't, because of that we started to drift apart because _I_ was mad. If we hadn't _you _wouldn't have asked me that right now. I'm such an idiot, to not have believed you." She admitted, she had tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but wipe them away.

"You're right. We drifted apart, I lost a friend, and lost more after that too." I said turning it on her.

"You only lost _me_ Damon. But you lost the others because _you_ left, when we we're here for you. You know I actually broke up with Matt that night when you left. I realised what I did was wrong and I was too late. When you came back you changed, you became all rude _no offense._ _You _lost touch with everyone, _you_ pushed them away so don't turned it on me." She said truthfully.

"I fought with him because of you! _You_ were stupid to fall for him when I warned you. I bet he didn't even tell you that." I regretted saying that.

She looked shocked "You fought for _me_? He didn't tell me, then _why_ you didn't tell me Damon?" she looked hurt. "If you knew he was that bad why did you tell me? Did Stefan or anyone else know?"

"I thought you hated me. But no one else knew, I didn't tell anyone, like you said I pushed them all away."

"From what Matt said I was upset but I never hated you. I never knew he was so bad, I should have listened." She looked so broken and I felt so guilty.

"Don't blame yourself, it's my fault. If I hadn't been an ass, and told you the truth none of this would have happened." I admitted.

She sighed after a while "It's over anyways; you think we can go back the way it was?" She asked looking up at the tree, then back at me.

"I'm up for it." I agreed. I took her hand in mine.

**Elena POV**

Damon took my hand in his. I looked at his smiling.

"Remember when Stefan, you, and me caught Jeremy with Anna here? I miss her, but hate her for moving."

"His expression was priceless. I swear even now when I think about I can here Jeremy yelling at us." He began laughing.

"God I miss old time, especially high school." I said staring in the sky.

"Remember when I ditched Lauren to take you Homecoming?" Damon asked me with a smirk.

"You took me all 4 years! How could I forget, she hated because of that. You scared every guy away, so you had pay." I commented.

"That's because you attracted all the wrong guys that goes for _Mattie_ to." He shot back.

"Stefan was gonna take me, but he liked Car so I hooked them up. I swear I hooked up everyone expect for you, yet I can't find myself seomeone." I said glaring at the stares.

"Or maybe no one likes you." My jaw dropped, and I punched him hard of his arm.

"Jerk! Look who's talking."I said joking around.

"Hey! I happened to have many ladies waiting in line for me." He commented.

I pretend to look around "Sorry to break your heart but I'm the only one here." I realised what I just said. My eyes widened.

"Well who knew you were first in line." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Guess it's your lucky day."

I rolled my eyes. It was getting chilly, and I was shivering.

"Here" Damon whispered. He put his leather jacket around me.

"Damon... why are you giving me your jacket?" I asked. He never let anyone wear it, let alone touch it.

"Aren't _you_ cold?" I asked putting his jacket on. It was so warm.

"Take a look at me, I'm _hott_. I can never be cold." He winked at me.

"You're killing are nice moment.' I said rolling my eyes.

"You're having good time aren't you?" he asked more serious now.

"Yes! With _you_ and _my_ favourite place in the world." I answered happily.

"Come on, we have to go. It's getting late." Damon said pulling me up to my feet.

"Do we have too?" I asked it looked so nice outside.

"Yes, we have to." He said dragging me back to the car.

"I don't want to go home." I whispered.

Damon froze "And why is that?"

'You know why... Do mind if I take over your guest room?" I asked

"Sure why not, can you get _it_ out soon. I want to meet Jeremy and I don't want him to be heartbroken." He muttered.

"Okay, I can go home from here. What if she's there I mean she is gonna. I don't want you to be upset over her." I said

"Good joke, get in the car. I'll leave and you can call me when you're ready." He said getting into the car. I got in.

"You're sure? It's okay to say no." I said

"I can handle it, you know I haven't thought about her, or do anything stupid. Thanks to you 'Lena." He said and he drove to my house.

"I'll call you." I told him.

"I'll be waiting; I'll call Stefan and tell him."

"Thanks"

I walked to the door and opened it. They were in Jeremy's room laughing. _That's just great!_

I went to my room and grabbed as much as I could, I knew that I wouldn't be coming here for a few days. I went and knocked on Jeremy's door.

"Come in!" He said

I opened the door. I smiled fakely "Hey you two!"

"Hello Elena" Katherine said.

"Hi. I'm going to be with Bonnie tonight. I was at her house earlier she's upset with Caroline, she asked me to come over tonight."

"Sure, have fun!" Jeremy said.

"Call me if anything okay" I said to Katherine, and walked out closing the door. I took my room key and locked it.

I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and called Damon. " Hey, Bonnie" I said since Jeremy was coming down.

"Bonnie? _Seriously_? I'm at the end of your street. I know someone might see you so yeah."

"Yes, I'm on my way! Bye!" I said hanging up.

"Jer, can you lock the door? I'm leaving." I said walking out the door. I heard him mutter something and lock the door.

I got into Damon's car, and we left.

Did you guys watch Vampire Diaries? Damon was crying!

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys... I couldn't really think today. I didn't know what I should write so I came up with this. But I got ideas for tomorrows chapter so look forward to that. It'll we better than this.

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I was heading down stairs in my pyjamas, to go see Stefan and Damon before I was going to sleep, and tell them about my plan.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey 'Lena" Stefan said with his eyes glued to his football game.

"Hey" Damon muttered.

They were way too obsessed with football, _even_ for guys. I hated to do this but I had too.

"Stefan? We need to talk." I said trying to get his attention, by touching his hair. He was easily annoyed when it came to his hair.

"Can it wait? I'm busy."

"Are you serious? It's just football." _What am I going to do with him?_ I sighed.

"Elena... we're friend now right?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, aren't we?" I was confused, why was we asking me this when he agreed to be friends like old times.

"So we'll do nice things for each other _right_?"

"Yeah, why not" I replied shrugging.

"Do something for me. Sit here and shut up for 15 minutes." My Jaw dropped.

"Damon... that's mean." Stefan muttered not really caring.

I walked over to the TV and stood in front of it.

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed.

"Is that important?" Stefan asked worried.

"Thank you finally, and yes it is! And yes it is. But I only need to talk to you..." I pointed at Stefan.

"So much for being friends..." Damon muttered.

"It might upset you" I threw at him and went with Stefan to the kitchen.

"I know a way of getting rid of Katherine... Anna." Anna was Jeremy first girlfriend. When she found out she was moving, Jer and her got into a huge fight and broke up. But other than Jeremy, we all still talked to her.

"How is she gonna... Oh" Stefan said finally realising what I meant.

"Caroline is rubbing off on you." Damon said walking in. "Smart idea Elena. What makes you think this is going to upset me? We're gonna get rid of her!" Damon said serious.

"She was his first girlfriend, and we both know he still likes her. He doesn't look at Katherine the same way. I've seen them." I said. "Plus Anna hasn't moved on I asked her to come back so many times. She always says when the time is right she'll come."

"When do you want to call her?" Stefan asked.

"It's 1 in the morning right now." Damon said.

"I'll call her at 6 when I wake up." I decided.

"Why don't you go sleep? You look really tired. Plus you're gonna need a lot of energy to deal with Mason" Damon said smirking.

"Don't remind me about that... he is the last thing I need on my mind!"I groaned.

"Goodnight, I'm starting to get tired." I said as I walked out of the kitchen to head up stairs.

"Goodnight" They called after me.

**Stefan POV**

It was 6:30 in the morning. I had taken a shower and I was ready. I was going downstairs to eat breakfast. When I went I saw Elena making breakfast.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'm in good mood." She said happily.

"That explains the turquoise pumps and you cooking. Why are _you_ cooking?"

"Oh, because I don't want to be bum, and just crash here I gotta do something while I stay."

"How sweet of you, remind me to let you crash here more often." I said laughing.

She turned around and smiled, "Jeez, Thanks Stef."

"Can I start eating?" I said walking up to her. With her quick reflexes she hovered the pancakes.

"No!" she said. "Wait for Damon to come, we'll all together." She said

"Fine, so did you call Anna?" I asked.

"Yeah, I woke up at 5:30. I told her about the Katherine and the whole Damon story. I hope Damon doesn't mind. She didn't talk I got worried, then she said to pick her up at the Airport at 6pm on Thursday."

"Wow. She's crazy about Jer isn't she?"

"That's what I said."

Damon walked in fixing his colors. "We're both wearing blue." He said winking at Elena.

"Its turquoise and you're wearing light blue." She replied.

"And you _killed_ the happy moment. Why are you cooking?" he asked looking suspicious.

"Well I got to do something around here if I'm staying." She replied as she began setting up the table.

"Here let me help with that" I said taking the cutleries.

We began eating. "Hey, did you call Anna?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I told her about them... and about you guys I'm sorry I hope you don't mind-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Damon cut her off with a smile.

"Then she told me to pick her up at the Airport at 6pm this Thursday." She finished.

"Don't tell Jer, we need him to be surprised." I said as they both nodded.

After we finished our breakfast we went to work.

**Elena POV **

I went and sat in my office 30 minutes before I even started work. Just as I turned on my computer Mason walked in.

"Good Morning." I said keeping it casual.

"Hey" he greeted.

"You need help with anything?" I asked

"No I just came in to say sorry for yesterday."

"Why?" I played along not wanting to make it look like I knew he _liked_ me.

"I asked you out, when you just broke up with Matt." He admitted.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I mean it's not you like you like me or anything _right_?" _Please say no._

He closed the door. "Well, Elena I kind of like you, I'm sorry but it's just the way I feel." He said looking embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry but I'm not interested in a relationship right now. I mean I don't really know you that well either." I said awkwardly.

He opened the door, "Oh, I'll talk to you later. Sorry again. Bye" He said avoiding eye contact, I felt bad. _Was I too rude? I was only being honest._

I decided to get started on today's article to keep my mind of all this.

As it was almost lunch I got a text from Damon. _Wanna go to my secret place? It'll be like old times ;)-D_

I decided to go, what's the worst that can happen. _Sure why not =)-E_

As it was finally time for lunch Damon and I left. Mason went for lunch with Tyler and Bonnie I was glad that I didn't have to run into him after what he said today morning.

We decided to get take out and eat at the park. When we got to the park Damon and I went and sat under _our _family tree. We talked about old times, and how much we missed it. Later when we finished we headed back to work.

* * *

Please Review =)


	11. Anna's Back

Hey Guys!

Hope you guys like this Chapter! Please Review and let me now what you think.

I don't own the Vampire Diaries

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

I was at the Airport with Damon, the others couldn't make it. We've had been here since we finished work, and carpooled since I've been at his house since Monday night. I've been avoiding Katherine and Jer, so I wouldn't spill anything about Anna.

Damon and I have been spending a lot of time at the park this week. Stefan was beginning to get suspicious. Since it was Damon's secret place we kept it a secret, and told him we're just roaming.

"What time is it?" Damon asked.

"Its 5:57, she should be here in the next half hour." I assured looking down at my Blackberry for the time.

"Or now" Damon said standing up from his seat.

"What! Where?" I couldn't see her anywhere. I've seen excited to see her all day. I missed her so much it's been 4 long years.

Anna finally came into view. She looked gorgeous. She was still tall as ever, but shorter than Jer. Her hair was long and she had obviously curled it. When she saw us she looked at us confused with an eyebrow raised, she then smiled widely at us. _What was that all about?_

I walked over to her fast, and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much!" I said still hugging her as she laughed.

"You'll miss me more if you kill me from your hug." She and Damon laughed as I let go.

"Long time _Annabelle_" he said winking, and hugging her tight. She hated it when people called her by her full name.

"Shut up Damon!" she said punching his arm playfully, and laughed. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

"Nope! Still the same old annoying Damon." Damon said he ruffled her hair.

"Damon I've been here for 1 minute and you already started annoyed me?" Anna said rolling her eyes. I laughed at them.

"Ahh... you and Damon arguing just old times. Come on let's get you home... Well, Damon's house. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and I setup a room for you." I said linking her arms with mine as we began walking. Damon walked over to my side and put an arm over me. I raised my eye brows at him, he just winked at me.

"No I can't do that, I'm gonna be at the Hotel. Why didn't you mention you and Damon are finally together?" She said crossing her arms and standing in front us, with an eyebrow raised.

"We're not dating" I said awkwardly blushing, and avoiding her eye contact. Damon still had his arm around me.

"Nope were not, but Elena here dreams about me of course!" Damon said smirking.

"I know right, aw look she blushing." Anna laughed. _I hate her!_

"Come on we're late" I muttered rolling my eyes at them and began walking in front of them avoiding eye contact.

"Late for what?" Anna shot at me laughing, as me made it to the car.

We were at the car now. "You're Prince Charming, now come along before the wicked witch takes over your man." I said

Anna looked annoyed. "She better watch out, because I'm gonna get what I want." She shot back

Damon just laughed, "Girl fight. I like this."

"Are you excited to see Jer again?" I asked Anna, after the awkward silence.

She smiled, "I'm more than excited, but what if he likes this _girl_?" A worried expression took over her face.

"Anna I've seen them together, he doesn't even look at her the same way he looked at you. He doesn't _even_ talk to her the same. It's like she controls him." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe its cause she is." Damon commented sarcastically.

Damon changed the subject, "Remember when you got into a fight with Samantha over Jer?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, gosh, how can I forget? It was my first fight." We all laughed.

We finally got home to find everyone there, including Mason. "Why is _he_ here?" I whispered.

"I don't know, he's starting to creep me out." Damon shuddered.

Everyone hugged Anna all at once.

"Guys! I can't breathe you know." She even struggled to talk, I laughed.

"Anna, I missed you so much! How are you?" Stefan said.

"I know, we missed you so much! It's when 4 years since we've seen you! I owe you 4 years worth of hugs."Bonnie joked.

"It's been a long time. I've been... I honestly don't know. Bonnie stay away from." Anna joked back.

I laughed. "Pass me your bags; I'll go put them in your room." I said as she gave me her bags. I began walking to her room. I placed the bags by the foot of her bed. Someone walked in. I turned around to see Mason.

"Hey" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound casual rather than annoyed.

"I came to see you. We hardly get to talk." He said

_Why does have to be here!_ "Yeah, I've been busy." That was the best excuse I could use.

"Oh... I have to tell you something important, I've been meaning to for a while." He said, his face went serious.

Right then, Damon walked, "Well, Hello Mason. Elena, I thought you'd be here, I need your help." He looked at me and Mason. "Oh, I'm sorry was interrupting something?" he asked.

"Err, Mason can it wait? I have to get something ready for Anna." I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah, sure" he said walking out, looking irritated.

Damon closed the door. "He's stalking you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I kind of figured. Did you follow him?" I asked smirking.

"It's my house, I don't want him wondering off." He said

"Of course you don't. He said he wanted to tell her something, he seemed pretty serious. You know what I don't want to even know." I was about open the door, but I stopped. "Oh yeah, what did you need help with?"

"That's was to get him away from you." Damon said looking down.

"I see, why did you bother? I mean, you didn't have to." I said smirking.

"That's what friends do, save each other. Come on let's head downstairs" he said.

"Yup, race you" I said as I ran down the stairs. But Damon cheated by grabbing my hand which caused me to stop, because I thought I was falling. "Hey no fair!" I laughed elbowing his arm playfully when we were downstairs.

"To bad you ran when we started!" he said wiggling his eyebrows while smirking.

"Wanna pay up and help me find Anna?" I asked looking for her.

"I don't owe you, you cheated." He said.

"Fine, then help me." I said calmly testing him to see if he'd say _friends help each other._

"Why do I need to help you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Because _friends_ help _friends_." I shot at him smirking.

He rolled his eyes, and began searching, we found her in the Kitchen with Stefan. "Found her!" Damon called out.

"What's up?" Anna asked.

"We have to discuss the _plan_." I said leaning on the counter next to her.

"If I'm right you're gonna call Jer and tell him to come to the Grill with ...whatever her name is. I'm gonna be there and dot, dot, dot." She said.

"Yup! I'm gonna go call Jer, get dressed you have 1 hour." I called after her as she left to get dressed.

I called Jer "Hey, where are you? I thought you said your coming home today?"

"Hey, Jer. I'll be there soon. Can you and Kat meet me at The Grill, in an hour?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I thought we should chill."

"Kay, in an hour. Bye!"

I hung up.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it =)


	12. The Unexpected

Hey Readers!

Thanks so much for all the kind reviews. It honestly makes me happy.

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Please let me know what you think. As for all the "Delena" fans, be prepared for my next few Chapters. =)

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

I was at The Grill with Kat; we were both waiting for Elena. It was almost 8:30pm she should be coming soon.

"Jer, buy me something to eat." Kat demanded. I felt like she only with me for my money. She's been demanding since we've been dating, which was almost a month.

"Sweetheart, why do you have to be demanding?" I asked trying to be as gentle and nice as I can be.

"What, I can't be myself around you? Do you rather have me being someone or something _I'm _not?" She said getting dramatic. I knew she was going to create a scene, I had to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you your food." I muttered pissed, I hated it when she got her way. _Come on just deal with it, she's the only way you can get over Anna. She's not coming back. _

She took my hand before I could get up. "Jer, don't get mad. You know I love you. But, you love me too _right_?" she said, once again she sounded demanding. I've never told her I loved her, that's because I wasn't, _yet_. The only girl I had ever had feeling for was _Anna_, well I still do but I have to move on, she could be happy with some other guy. Thinking about her with another guy, just makes me feel weird inside.

"Yeah, I...-" _Just say it! I love you!_ "I Love..." I couldn't focus. "I love...Anna?" I froze standing up. _Am I hallucinating?_ I saw Anna, standing behind Katherine. I walked over to her. "Anna?" I had to see if she was real, I kissed her and _actually_ I felt her, _it was Anna!_ I couldn't stop smiling "What are you doing here?"

"Who is she Jeremy, why do you love her and not _me_?" Kat shrieked.

I didn't bother turned around, I was too busy smiling at Anna. I missed her so much. I just grabbed Anna into a tight hug, which she returned gladly. It felt like I belonged in her arms.

She let go first "Jer I can't breathe! What's with everyone and hugging me tight?" she asked laughing. She turned to Kat. "You must be _Katherine_ Pierce. I've heard about you, Damon said some stuff." She said smiling sarcastically.

"Why did you call her Katherine? How does Damon know about her?" I asked Anna confused. Who is Katherine? Damon's ex _Katherine?_ I gasped in shock "You're his fiancé? What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ex-fiancé." Anna correctly, as Katherine stood there in shock. "It's what she does, travel like a nomad, lie and find a new guy everyplace you go right?" Anna asked looking disgusted, was I did.

Katherine stood there glaring at Anna.

"If I were you I'd stay away from Jer, he's mine. If he actually liked you I don't think he would have kissed me." Anna said smiling, knowing that it was pissing _Katherine_ off.

"Watch your back. _You_ don't know what you're dealing with." Katherine said walking out pissed.

"Yeah, I'm dealing with some "Psychotic Ex" that Dr. Phil is looking for." She said to herself.

"_You_ have some explaining to do." I said crossing my arms. "You haven't called, or came to visit. And now you just appear out of know where." I said as we both sat down at a table.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I thought you might have moved on. I've been in contact with Elena all this time. She my reporter, no wonder the girl is a journalist." Anna said laughing. She turned a bit more serious now "I heard you left, and went to Canada to study. I thought you might have moved on there, find yourself someone else... I was scared, so I kept myself away. I decided when the time was right I'd come back. Just this Monday, Elena called me worried telling me that you were with Damon's ex and she was scared she might do the same she did with Damon. I freaked out and came here, wanting her to leave."

"I see how it is... Elena over me." I said laughing. Anna looked the same, but much more gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off of her "I thought you might have moved on. I left for Canada thinking it might give me another chance to start, turns out that it didn't. It only made me miss _you_ more and everyone here. Just 5 minutes ago I was thinking that you might be with another guy, and that I needed to move on, turns out that I was right."

"I've been avoiding every guy, thinking we might get another shot. I have to admit, I was right."

I laughed, "I see you haven't changed at all I see. When did you get here? Elena got you to come here tonight didn't she?" I asked curious.

"I got here today, just 2 hours ago. Yeah, she did, who else would? I think you should know by now that your sister is a matchmaker. By the way, between us... I think Damon and her might have chance." She said a bit serious.

"You're lying... Damon and Elena? They hate each other, I'm sure you know about her and Matt. They just broke up, he cheated on her. He's lucky that I wasn't in town for that. I admitted, but it was true.

"You should have seen them today. Damon had his arm wrapped around her, so I thought they were together. When I asked if they were she was blushing crazy! And Elena's straight up, she would have said no if it wasn't true!" she exclaimed.

"I can see them together. Hey, want to go for a walk at the park?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure, why not." We both left The Grill.

As we finally got to the park, we heard people talking by my family tree.

"No way" Anna whispered. She turned to me with a sly grin on her face. "You won't believe whose sitting there."

"Who?" I asked I couldn't see the 2 people, and I was beginning to get anxious.

"Damon and Elena!" she whisper- squealed.

"Seriously?" I asked, I was able to picture them out better now knowing who they were. "Sad that I didn't know it was my own sister."

"Sad indeed" Anna said laughing quietly. We were at a tree 20 feet away from them. "I'm texting Stefan, Car, Ty, and Bonnie." She said pulled phone out. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hoping she won't react badly. She looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled in return pulling her closer as she texted way.

A few minutes later, Stefan and Car arrived quietly.

"They've been hanging out a lot lately, but they're denying it." Stefan said smiling as he was talking pictures on his phone.

"Are you serious, man?" I asked laughing at the fact he was taking pictures. I looked over them, and watched as they were having a good time. They looked like a couple, Elena had her head lying on Damon shoulder.

"She's wearing his jacket? Are they secretly dating? Is this why she hasn't been home, trying to avoid telling?" I asked Stefan.

"Oh my gosh, she is. He never lets anyone touch it, let alone wear it. No, she's been avoiding you and Katherine; she didn't want to spill about Anna coming to town." Caroline whispered.

"Mom would be so happy if she saw they were together." I said laughing. My parents were on a trip with Stefan parents for 2 months.

"My best friend and my brother?" Stefan asked looking disgusted. I laughed.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"Come on we should, let's give them some privacy" Anna said.

"Anna you've changed." Car said laughing quietly, at the fact that she wasn't going to spy.

We all left quietly, heading to my house.

Damon and Elena must have been really deep in conversation to not hear us whispering. I'd actually be glad if they were together, I think he'd take good care of my baby sister.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think. Also, feel free to ask any questions if you're confused.

**

* * *

**

**Jeremy POV**


	13. Sold!

Thanks so much for all the Reviews!

Hope you guys like this Chapter!

Please Review and let me know what you think

**

* * *

**

**Elena POV**

"It's almost 11, we should get going" I sighed. I loved coming here when I got time, especially with Damon. It was nice talking to him.

"Yea, we should. Why don't you text Anna and see what's going on?" Damon asked.

"I should, I totally forgot about her." I laughed, as I pulled out my phone. _Hey, how did things go? –E_

"Want to stay for another 5 minutes?" Damon asked smirking.

"Sure why not." I said laughing. My phone vibrated, it was a text_. I'll explain everything to you. Where are you? Everyone is here at your house. Come if you can ;) –A_

"I guess things went well with Anna and Jer." I said handing my phone to Damon so he can read the text.

"Let's head over to my place." I said holding my out for Damon. He pulled my hand hard, and I fell bringing him down with me. We began laughing.

"Hey!" Damon hollered.

"Your fault you pulled me." I said smirking.

We began making our way back to his car. We've been coming here often and catching up, talking about random stuff. But I felt like I was seeing a whole new side of Damon, much sweeter than the old Damon.

We finally made it to my house. "Come inside" I said while I got out.

"What if they ask if we were together?" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Jeez, I didn't know you hated hanging out with me. We'll tell them I called you and invited you too." I said waiting for him to respond.

"No I shouldn't. They'll just start asking questions." He admitted.

"True, whatever just come, please? Everyone's there" I asked again. It would be great if we can all hang out like old times.

"Fine" he said getting out.

"Thanks" I said and he smiled at my goofy grin.

I opened the door; I guess they didn't lock it.

"Well look who decided to come home." Jer said as he and Anna sat in one seat. I guess things were well.

"I like what I see." I said referring to Jeremy and Anna. I went to sit beside Caroline.

"Hey Damon!" Jer said.

"Long time no see, or talk man." Damon replied laughing. He came and sat next to me.

"It's been long" Jer laughed. It was nice seeing him smile.

Stefan was smiling at me weirdly. I rolled my eyes "What's with the creepy grin?" I asked.

"Nice jacket, looks just like Damon's." He and Tyler laughed.

"Or maybe it is" Tyler added.

"She was cold." Damon said.

"So you guys were out together?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Anna asked looking odd.

I felt myself blushing uncontrollably. " I was walking from The Grill right now, and Damon was driving, he saw me and told me to get in. I was cold, so I asked him for his jacket and let me wear."

"So you weren't hanging out together?" Car asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, weren't you listening" Damon sounded annoyed.

After, an hour of all us talking it was midnight and everyone left. I gave Damon his jacket back while Stefan was grinning like an idiot. _What's with him? _

Anna and I talked until 2 in morning about what happened, I can't believe she left just like that.

Jer came and dragged Anna out saying that I was wearing her out, and told me I should sleep too.

I woke up at 5 in the morning thanks to Caroline calling me. I picked up my phone.

"What do you want at 5 in the morning?" I mumbled.

"You, me, Anna, Bonnie, and some other girl are, participating in the Mystic Falls Bachelorette Auction!" Caroline squealed happily.

"What?" I was now wide awake. "I never agreed to this, neither did Anna." I screamed into my phone.

"I was just talking to Anna she said to put you in too, because Mrs. Lockwood called Bonnie and Bonnie called me, I said yes and called Anna and she said to put you in so Bonnie already told Mrs. Lockwood." she explained.

"I hate you. What if some creep like _Mason_ picks me?" I worried.

"It's only one date, you won't die." She laughed.

"I'm going to kill you if you do!" I exclaimed.

"So you'll do it. Come on, it's to raise money for the Founder's Parade, and the Charity. Beside's your mom would make you join."

"My mom isn't even here. Fine I will! Bye" I said hanging up.

Since I was already awake I decided I'd take a shower.

Once I got that done I got ready. Today I was wearing a dark grey pencil skirt, with a navy blue shirt, and navy blue stilettos.

**5:00pm **

Damon walked into my office while I was just looking through my articles.

"What are you busy with? It's a Friday." He asked standing by my door.

"I was just looking over some articles for next week." I said as I was turning my computer off.

He shut the door. "Want to go today?" he whispered, referring to the park

"Yeah, give me a minute." I said as I was getting ready to leave.

"I'm gonna bring my car too, I'll explain when we get there." I said annoyed.

We finally got to our tree. "Do you know what Car did?" I asked him, while I was sitting down.

"Something stupid?" Damon asked laughing.

"Yup, she signed me up for Mystic Falls Bachelorette Auction." I muttered

"I guess they're gonna make a lot of money tonight." Damon joked.

"Shut up" I playfully elbowed him. "I have to leave at 6,to buy a dress and get ready." I complained.

"You know what would be really funny? If Mason won you." Damon laughed at me.

_That's great._ "Bite your tongue!" I said. "That's the last thing I want." I whined.

By the time Damon finished laughing at me, it was 6. And we both left. I went to the mall by myself and bought a one shoulder navy blue dress, which reached mid-thigh.

When I got home it was 6:30. I quick got dressed and got started on my hair. I curled it, and made a bump in the front. After I put on my makeup I was finally finished. I went to The Grill at 7:45.

Caroline was waiting for me along with the other girls.

Mrs. Lockwood came to us "Alright girls! Here are your numbers. You guys look beautiful!" She smiled at us widely; she was one of the nicest person I knew.

"Thanks" we all replied.

I took my number which was the last on and pinned it to the strap of my dress.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline said.

"What?" I asked getting nervous.

"Mason's here!" she whispered. Anna looked confused.

"Who _is_ this Mason guy?" Anna asked looking at me suspiciously.

"He's this guy that's been asking me out, and telling me that he likes me. But I told him that I just broke up with Matt and I don't want a relationship. Oh, he's Tyler's cousin who _I _work with." I whispered to her, just in case someone was listening.

"You don't want a relationship with him, or you don't want a relationship at all?" Anna asked smirking at Car, who looked at her and walked the other way avoiding my gaze.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked annoyed.

"I think it's kind of cute" She said walking away trying to avoid my gaze.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Anna were talking to each other about something. I decided that I wouldn't get involved and went to get a drink.

I was stopped by Damon, who was standing in front of me. "You look beautiful." Damon said which surprised me. He was smirking.

"Thanks, I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me in a while." I replied laughing.

"Alright girls come here please!" Mrs. Lockwood called out.

"By the way Mason's here" Damon said.

"I know, he's freaking me out now!" I said. "I gotta go now." I said walking back to the mini stage. There were 5 of us. Anna was first. Jer and some guy name Eric was trying to win her. Jer got her for $5, 000.

Next was Caroline, she was sold for $4,000 to Stefan. Bonnie was sold for $10,000 to Tyler of course. Cassandra was next; she went for $3,000 to guy named James from my work place.

It was finally my turn. "Lastly we have Ms. Elena Gilbert, she is 24."

The starting was $500, just my luck Mason was the first to throw his sign up, and 4 people were biding until it reached $10,000. Damon was then biding against Mason now. _Why is Damon biding?_ I thought to myself. Damon then got me for $30,000.

I stood there shocked, Caroline walked over to me, along with everyone else. "Damon got you" Anna smirked at me. Then she walked over to Jer.

Damon awkwardly came to me. "Hey" I said looking down.

"Hey" he replied the same way.

"You got me for $30,000? Why did you bother?" I asked smiling at him, as he was still looking down avoiding my gaze.

"It's for a good cause." He sounded rather questioning.

"Thanks" I said. "I guess we'll have our date tomorrow?" I asked him starting to blush, due to the awkward topic.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 5" he assured, finally looking at me.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then. I'm going to head home now, I need to get out of this Mason is staring at me and it's seriously creeping me out." I said as the awkwardness was fading.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow too." He reached out to hug me, and I hugged quickly in return. I don't know what got into me but I kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised before he could say anything I turned around and left.

* * *

Please Review and let me know what you think. =)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys !

Hope you like this Chapter... By the Way, the next chapter is so not what you think, huge suprise!

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"Look she's with him" Caroline said pointing at Elena who was standing with Damon blushing.

"Car, do you think they have feelings for each other?" I said thinking they might.

"Now that you mention it maybe they do, they _have_ been hanging out a lot. I haven't seen her all week except yesterday. Have you been talking to her lately, you are best friend." Caroline asked me.

This had me thinking. "She's been busy at work, and when she finishes she is never there. Do you think they're secretly dating? Without telling _me_?" She wouldn't do that would she?

Car was now sitting on the tool beside me while I was standing. She lifted my chin up with a finger. "So would never do that, even if she did she would tell you. Quit being down."

I sighed and sat on the stool next to her, while pulling her close. We were both watching Damon and Elena. Damon reached out to hug which she returned awkwardly. Caroline and I laughed at they're expressions. Suddenly, Elena quickly kissed Damon on the cheek, she realized what she did and walked fast out the door.

"I saw nothing" I said turning to Caroline awkwardly who was laughing at me, and then kissed me.

"Why don't you go over and check on her?" she asked.

"You sure?" I asked not wanting to leave her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Seriously? Yes I'm sure. Now go, I'm gonna go home and sleep noe Call me if anything."

"Want me to drive you?" I asked getting of the stool.

"No I'm good. I brought my car. Good night" she said as we got out.

"Good night" I said walking over to my car.

I reached Elena's house in less than 10 minutes. I rang to doorbell. Elena opened the door. "Hey Stefan." She said smiling.

"Hey, long time no talk, Elena." I said.

She laughed "About that... Come inside." I walked into the living room and sat down, as Elena sat beside me.

"You haven't talked to me in a while, should I be worried?" I asked looking worried.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. It's just..." she paused looking apologetically.

"What we're keeping secret now? You can tell me anything. I've been coming to your office when it's lunch time, and when work is over. You're never there." I mumbled.

"Seriously? I didn't realize that" she hugged me sideways and placed her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said sincerely.

I sighed "I don't know. I didn't want to be nosey." I admitted as she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she laughed.

"So... where have you been?" I asked getting to my point. She let go of me, she started blushing.

"I've been hanging out with Damon." She admitted.

My jaw dropped "You and Damon, this _whole_ week?" I asked, what it if they were secretly dating.

"Yes, now promise you won't go around telling the whole world." She demanded sticking out her pinkie.

I gave her my pinkie, "Can I ask you something?" I asked, while she picked up her water bottle.

"Sure" she said taking a sip.

"Are you and Damon dating?" I asked quietly.

She spat the water looking shocked. "What? What gave you the idea? Who told you? I mean no of course not. You'd know if _we_ were idiot!" She stuttered, as she shrieked out the last part.

I covered my ears "I'm sorry!" I said out loud. She began laughing at me, and grabbed me in a headlock. I always did this to her, when I got the chance. "Hey that's my move!" I screamed at her.

She began laughing so hard, and struggled to hold her grip around my neck. "If you don't let go, I'm gonna tickle you."

"You wouldn't! What are you five?" she said asked starting to mess up my hair.

"That's it." I began tickling her and she finally let go. We both laughed at how childish we still are. "Do you like Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she answered.

"As a friend?"

"As a friend" she assured with a single nod.

"Don't lie to me or yourself, Elena. Ask yourself." I told her.

Her eyebrows pulled together, "He's a friend... right?" she questioned looking confused.

"Even if he's my brother, and you like him... I'll be okay with it. You don't have to hide it from me" I assured her. I sighed "We all saw you kissing him..." I whispered.

"I didn't know why I did that, I swear. It just happened."

"But, everything happens for a reason. If you like him, then talk to him. Between us, I think he might even like you; he won you over Mason for $30, 000. He let you wear his jacket I saw you two..." I stopped there standing up, not wanting to give anything away from last night. I sat back down; I wasn't going to hide it from here. "Jer and Anna saw you and Damon last night. Then they called me and Car, and we saw you guys by the tree." I admitted

"You did?" she looked embarrassed "That's why everyone's been acting weird. Just so you know, we were only talking. Maybe I like him, maybe he likes me. Let's just leave it at that... for now" she said silently.

"He gave up on girls after Katherine, you know. It's gonna be a while for him to figure out he likes you, because we both know he has some kind of feelings for you. I'll be happy with whatever happens in the end" I said standing up. "Goodnight Elena." I said.

"Goodnight" she said following me to lock the door.

* * *

If you want you guess what gonna be happening next chapter, please feel free guess when you review!

Also I need 4 names for the characters the next chapter... and as my readers I think you should chose them !


	15. Chapter 15

A special thanks to "BoyLovingFreak" for helping me with the names (Kennedy).

Hope you guys like this chapter! It's intense.

Please Review and let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I called Damon as I walked up stairs. "Hey, I have to tell you so much!" I blurted when he picked up.

"What could have possibly happened in the past hour?" Damon asked.

"Stefan just left, I told Stefan about us hanging out. Did you know they were watching us last night? And... He saw me kiss you. Do you think you come over for a bit?" I asked awkwardly, I wanted to talk to him face to face.

"Sure, I'm on my way; I'll be there in a few. What exactly did he tell you?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"He thinks were secretly dating, and that he's okay with anything going on between us." I said. I was glad I wasn't talking to him face to face. I was in the washroom brushing my teeth.

"There isn't anything between us, is there?" he asked. I was done brushing my teeth, and I was brushing my hair.

"Well, I don't remember you asking me out." I said. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Well do you like me?" Damon asked as I opened the washroom door.

"Hello, Elena" Katherine was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with hate. _How did she get in?_

"Is that Katherine?" Damon asked worried.

"Yeah, hold on a second, I'm sorry." I pretended to hang up for Katherine's sake, but I wanted Damon to hear this incase anything happened. I put my phone into the back pocket of my cotton pyjama shorts.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" I asked beginning to show fear in my voice.

"I want you dead; you screwed up my chance to break your precious brother's heart. Silly, Elena you should never leave a key under the mat." She said laughing half-heartedly_. What was she going to do?_

"Don't think you can do anything to me, because you won't get away with it." I said began walking backwards to get the vase behind me to throw at her if she tried anything.

"I haven't been caught before, why now?" She smiled walking towards me. I took the vase and slammed it into her arm, which caused her to fall.

She growled clearly in pain. I ran toward the stairs, and Damon walked in panicking. "Damon!" I screamed, as Katherine caught me by the back of my neck.

"Damon, long time no see. You were my ex-fiancé right?" she asked sounding confused.

"I swear Katherine! Let her go." Damon screamed his voice boomed through the house. He was about to make his way to the stairs.

"Stop! Walk any further and Miss. Gilbert will be pushed down the stairs. Walk back _now_" She said giggling. He stopped, and did as he was told.

"You're sick you know! What the hell did _she_ do to _you_?" Damon growled in irritation.

"You never learn do you Damon" she signed. She turned me by neck to face her, if she hadn't held my neck I would have fallen.

"Please, don't hurt me. He's my brother you would have done the same" I begged her. I gasped as was starting to let go.

"Ah... that's where your wrong I don't do all that good stuff" she replied smiling, and let go of me, as I was about to fall she pushed me with both hands. "Elena!" I heard Damon scream. I fell so fast. Damon almost caught me. An agonized expression took over his face. My head was pounding because it was first to hit the ground. Damon kneeled down and placed my head of his lap. Everything was beginning to blur, and it all finally went black as I heard Katherine laughing hard.

**Damon POV**

She blacked out on me. I looked up at Katherine who was enjoying this. I placed Elena down gently. I took out my phone and called the police. "There was an accident at the Gilbert's house. Please send an ambulance, and a police. The attacker is still her. I have her."

"Hello, sir. Yes, they're on their way." The lady replied.

"Thank you, Bye." I said hanging up.

I looked back up at Katherine, who looked at me terrified. I walked up the stairs to her as she got up and was walking back. I grabbed her wrists "I don't care about what you did to _me_, because you mean nothing to me now. But you crossed the line when you touched her." I said pushing her into the washroom and I slammed the door shut. I had tight grip on it that she couldn't open it.

"Open the door right now Damon!" she screamed. "I'm sorry, I love you! Take me back!" she screamed, she was lying thinking I'd open the door. "Like I'd take _you_ back, and aren't you the one that told me not to trust you" I stated.

"Damn you! I hate you!" I laughed at this.

"That's not what told me five seconds ago." The police came in.

"Elena!" that was Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mom.

"Sheriff, I have the attacker in here." I screamed. She and 2 other officers came in holding a gun.

"Damon? Where is the attacker?" I opened the door as Katherine gasped in shock.

"She attacked Elena; I saw it with my own eyes. I had her in here, she was trying to escape."

They took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her.

"Miss you are under arrest." The 2 police dragged her down stairs. While the ambulance was taking Elena on a gurney.

"Come on, you can come with us. I got into the ambulance with Elena, Sheriff Forbes, and a nurse."

"Kennedy, Damon will be coming with us." She told the nurse.

"Sure." The nurse said nodding.

"So what happened?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

I explained what happened. For the first time in a while I actually had tears in my eyes.

"I have to call everyone." I said taking out my phone. She nodded.

"Will she be alright?" I asked Kennedy.

"From what you said she blacked out, she'll be fine. But, she may have a broken elbow." She answered serious.

I called Jer first, since he was family. "Hey, what's up?"

"Katherine attacked Elena, we're going to the hospital meet me there." I said.

"Oh my god, I'm on my way."

"I'll see you there, can you call Ty, and Bonnie."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there bye." I hung up.

I called Stefan.

"Stefan, where are you?"

"I'm at home with Car. What's wrong you sound worried."

"It's Elena, Katherine hurt her, meet me at the hospital."

"What! Is she alright? I'm on my way."

"She blacked out." I had tears down my face. _Why was I crying? _

"I'll be there."

"Alright, I'm there right now. Bye." I hung up and got out after Elena gurney was out.

**Jer POV **

Anna was driving, she didn't want me to driving.

"Jer, you should call your parents." Anna said as we got to the hospital. I nodded and got my phone out.

I called my dad's cell phone, "Jer, is that you? Is everything okay?" my dad panicked. _John what is it?_ I heard my mom asking.

"Elena's hurt we're at the hospital." The line went silent.

"What happened to my baby girl?"

I told him whatever Damon told me.

"We'll be there as soon as possible Salvatore's." He said. "We're going to make the arrangements right away." He said sadly.

"Okay, dad. Take care of mom. Bye" I said.

"Please watch her, I know you will." He said.

"I will... I promise." I promised.

"Bye" he said. I hung up.

We went to the front desk. "Hi, can you tell me where Elena Gilbert is?" Anna asked.

"Room 129, just go straight down and turn left. It's the first door." She said.

"Thank you... Jennifer." Anna said looking at her name tag.

"Come on." Anna said taking my hand in hers. _I'm glad she's here._

We spotted Damon, who was staring into space with tears down is face.

"She'll be fine, she strong." Anna said wiping his tears.

"She... she blacked out on me." Damon whispered.

"Thanks for bringing her, I can't thank you enough." I said to him.

"I didn't catch her on time. She wouldn't have been here if I caught her." He whispered.

"Don't say that, who knows what would have happened if you weren't there." I said.

We all sat there waiting for the doctors, as everyone else came.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review and tell me that you think.

I'm sure none of you guys expected this. =)


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the Reviews!

Hope you guys like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

It was 7:00am, and I've been at the hospital all night waiting for Elena to wake up. Her parents' and mine arrived an hour ago. They were at the cafeteria getting food for us.

My mom came and sat beside me, "Hey, baby why don't you go home and sleep, I'll call you when she wakes up." She said calmingly.

I shook my head "No, I want to wait for her." I said as she wrapped an arm around me. My mom was probably the only one that can calm me down and make me feel better; I don't know what I'd do without her.

"I was taking to Stefan... about how things have been lately. He mentioned _a lot_ about you." I rolled my eyes at this. She was trying to get information out of me.

"And what exactly did he tell you?" I asked sighing.

"Oh... nothing the usual stuff about you spending $30,000 on someone." She said sarcastically.

"And who _is_ this someone?" I asked knowing she was talking about _Elena_.

"Elena Gilbert, so tell me why you spent $30,000? Not that I care you spent money on her." She asked raising her eyebrow.

"It was for charity, a good cause?" I sounded rather confused. I didn't even know why I did. But it has something to do with Mason _not_ dating her.

Mom gave me a "Do you think I'm stupid" Look. "Seriously, Damon? It was for the Founders' Day Parade I guess this year is going to be better." She laughed.

I glared at her, and she smiled.

"My "mom" senses tells me you might have feelings for her, considering how much time you've spending with her." She said watching my reaction, which was shocked. _What does Stefan think he is, Mystic Fall's Gossip Girl?_

I sighed "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Well, I think you should give a shot, she _is_ single. She seems to like you too, according to Anna apparently she goes red when they even mention your name." she laughed.

"Really?" I was dreaming.

"Yup, take your chance Damon while it lasts; girls like her might be taken by guys like Mason. That's his name right?"

"But she doesn't even like him." I muttered.

"So you do like her?" she smiled, as I looked down. This was awkward. "If you don't ask her she's gonna assume that you don't like her, and _then_ she'll move on."

This had me thinking. "That's my son, you go and get her. I'll be back with something for you to eat."She said hitting my back.

I took out my IPhone and looked for a place where I can buy rose right now. I found a place and ordered 25 red roses.

Stefan and Caroline came.

"How did you go from being gloomy to smiling like an idiot?" Caroline asked laughing.

"Elena happened." Stefan teased, and they both began laughing.

"Ha ha! So are you done telling the whole world about Elena and me hanging out?" I asked.

"Only mom, 'Lena's parents went home to grab a few things for Elena."

"Stay here I'll be right back" I said as the flower place called me. I went outside to go pick them up. When I returned I took them into Elena's room and place the 2 vases beside her.

I looked at door as I heard someone clear their throat. It was Stefan smirking.

I went to him, "What do _you _want?" I asked him annoyed.

"Nice flowers... I wonder who got them."

"Jeez, Stefan I don't know." I said sarcastically walking out.

My mom was finally back "Where did you go? I brought you food. Stef, what's with the creepy grin?" mom said looking suspicious.

"Mom you clearly dropped him as a child." I said rolling my eyes.

"Be nice" she said to me, handing me a cup of coffee and a bagel. "Stefan spill." She said sighing.

"Damon got Elena roses." He said trying hard not to laugh.

"When?" she asked.

"Just now, I payed them extra so they'd drop it of before she's awake." I said smiling like idiot. Mom just laughed.

"That's my boy." I turned around looking into her room I heard to sheets moving around.

I walked in she was about to wake up. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She began opening her eyes, and looked around.

"You're at the hospital, careful don't move your arm." I cautioned, she broke her arm pretty badly. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Damon?" she said. I chuckled I guess she finally figured out that I was here. "My arm hurts." She said frowning.

Isobel walked in. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked standing beside my mom, smirking.

"No, not at all, Elena just woke up." I said moving out of the way.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling? Does it hurt?" Isobel asked.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Elena mumbled.

"We came back, your brother called he was really upset."

Elena looked at the door. "Serena!" she said happy.

'Hey, Elena how are you feeling?"

"My heads pounding." She mumbled, and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch you. She pushed you and you fell faster." I said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I would have broken more bones if it weren't for you." She laughed.

She saw the roses beside her, and gasped covering her mouth. "Where did these come from?" she asked trying to reach for them. I reached over and gave her a rose.

"Damon got them." My mom mumbled. I looked at her giving her a "Thanks a lot" look. She returned back a smile.

"Thanks, you didn't have too" she said smiling so wide.

"Then I wouldn't have got to see that smile." I blurted, realising what I just said my eyes widened.

"I'm gonna go get everyone, try not to move." I told Elena as I walked out the room.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews! They're really sweet.

Hope you guys are doing well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than usual but the next chapter will make for it.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

Damon walked out the door, without looking up. I couldn't help but smile. I guess people do change, because Damon was clearly getting much nicer. It was weird, in a good way.

"I'm gonna go find Giuseppe." Serena said patting my leg and left out the door after Damon.

My mom was smiling so wide. "Are you okay?" I asked laughing, she was starting to creep out smiling so wide.

She pulled her chair closer to me, "I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Elena! Matt isn't a good guy for you?"

_How did she know?_ "I have so much to tell you, so much has been going on since we left." I rushed.

"I know everything, I've seen it_." What was she talking about?_

"I wonder if Serena knows?" She gasped. "It's been something we've been hoping for this since you two were kids!" She squealed.

"Err...mom what are you talking about, I'm confused?" I asked getting irritated, I hated being confused.

"You hit your hard pretty _hard_; obviously you're confused." I groaned.

"I'm fine! I just don't know what you're getting at." I mumbled frustrated, my head was pounding and I wasn't in the mood for her blabbing on not explaining herself.

"Well, you guys are official now right?" She asked

"Huh, I'm not-?" _dating_. She cut me off

"I mean you and Da-" she was cut off when my dad walked in. _She thinks I like Damon?_

"John, where were you?" my mom rushed at me.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to Giuseppe. He's with Serena." he Said walking over to me.

"How are you munchkin?" He asked taking my other hand.

I rolled my eyes and laughed "I'm not 5, and I'm good my arm is aching abit and head my pounding." I said. "I missed you a lot"

"Me too, princess" he said kissing my hand. He sighed then looked suspicious, "Who gave you the roses?"

"Damon did, isn't he so sweet?" I asked looking at the beautiful red roses.

"Real charmer isn't he?" Dad asked sarcastically.

I sighed "Dad..." right when I said that, Ty, Bonnie, Car, Stefan, and Damon walked in. We were all talking when the doctor kicked them out for a bit so I can take my medication, and there were too many people here. Damon knocked on the door after a while.

"Hey Damon" I smiled brightly. He looked exhausted. "Did you even sleep last night?" I asked worried.

"Why do you need to know? So how are you feeling?" he asked changing the subject.

I sighed getting annoyed, "Damon, did you sleep?"

He gave up when I gave him the look, "No... I wasn't tired." He lied.

"Who are you trying to kid? You can sleep for a day if no one wakes you up." I muttered getting worried.

"Relax Elena; don't worry your little pretty head now." He smirked "I'll go in an hour, okay?" He said more serious.

I rolled my eyes "Fine" he was standing, and I felt bad. "Why don't you sit down?" I asked, he then sat on the chair next to me. I took his hand. "Thanks for the roses; I can't get over how pretty they are." I gushed. It was true; they were a nice deep red and had a nice fresh scent to it.

"No probs, I'm glad you like them." He looked happy, his piercing blue eyes shined with excitement.

"I guess we can't have our date today." I commented. I was looking forward to it last before _Katherine_ happened.

"I guess so, don't worry I had everything rescheduled for _next_ Saturday." He was smirking.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, I needed to know how I should dress.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

"How am I supposed to know what I want to wear then?" I complained.

"Formal" he said, this had me thinking about what he had planned.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked my eyes widening.

You'll find out of Saturday" he signed.

I began thinking about what my mom said. Should I tell Damon or would it make things awkward. I decided to go with telling him, how bad could it be?

"My mom thinks you and I are dating." I blurted as he was reading a text. His head shot up at me, and his eyes were wide.

"What did you tell her?" he questioned me, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Nothing, it's not like we are." I said laughing.

A pained expression took over his shocked expression. "Yeah..." he muttered. He got up, "I have to go find my mom. I... I have to get my keys from her. You're right maybe I should go and sleep." He muttered upset.

I felt guilt run through me. _Did I do that to him? Stefan is right, he definitely likes me._

"Damon... I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to sound serious.

He turned around "Mean what?" he muttered shrugging; I've never seen him so upset before, only the night at The Grill when we saw Katherine. "Take care, I guess I'll come after." He left, and I sighed.

* * *

This is a much shorter Chapter than usual, but tomorrow will be much longer. Sorry!

Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	18. If this isn't Love

Hey Reader!

Hope you guys are all well. Here is a another chapter, and hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Isobel POV

I saw Damon leaving upset, I decided to go to Elena's room and find out what's going on.

"'Lena, is everything okay?" I asked look at her. My daughter looked upset she didn't even hear me.

I walked over, and tapped her leg, trying to get her attention. She gasped.

"You okay? Are you and Damon fighting? 'cause he walked out looking pretty upset." I sighed.

"What makes you think we're dating?" She shot at me.

This caught me off gaurd, "He brought you hundreds of _red_ roses, doesn't that mean anything?" I stated trying to prove a point.

She sighed, "Well to him maybe, I _just_ figured out he likes me." She frowned "I told him that you think we're dating. He, asked me what I told you, and I said that there isn't even anything between us. It was kind of harsh I guess, I didn't mean it in a rude way, I said sorry and he pretended as if he didn't know what I was talking about and just walked out." I rolled my eyes at how stupid she was.

"You are so ignorant, did you know that? A _friend_ wouldn't get you hundreds of roses; he obviously has feelings for you and couldn't realize it. You _really_ need to talk to him about this, he's been through hell with Katherine he doesn't need _another_ girl hurting him too, Elena." I lectured her.

She looked down as her eyebrows pulling together, "I know mom, and I already feel guilty so quit making me feel worse. _It_ was an accident okay? Should I call him now, or should I wait until later? I think I want to talk to Stefan first. Is he still here?" she babbled.

I sat on the edge of her bed, "Do whatever you need to, just talk to him okay? You're not gonna find another guy as sweet as Damon; I haven't ever met a guy that treats you like he does. Those are the kind of guys you go for Elena." I sighed as I got up. "I'm gonna head home okay. I'll be back soon." I kissed her forehead and left.

**Damon POV**

I got into the car with my mom, "This is all your fault!" I shouted. She looked surprised.

"Whoa, what did I do?" she gave me a stern look "Damon you need to relax if you're going to drive." She cautioned

I groaned, "I listened to your advice, and she doesn't even like me." I muttered looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

She sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

"Elena told me that Isobel thinks we're dating. I wanted to know what she told Isobel about this, so I asked. She began laughing and said that there wasn't anything going on between us. I didn't know what do so I left." I mumbled not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Damon, did you ask her out?"

"No..."

"Did you tell her you like her?"

I sighed "No"

"How is she supposed to know then? What would you have said if you were her? I know you would have said the same."

"But she kissed me!" I exclaimed. My mom's eyes widened. "...on the cheek." I admitted.

"It still means something. One thing I know about her is that she's straight up. She would have told you if she didn't like you, and she didn't." She paused "But what she said is true Damon, there is nothing going on between you too. That's because you can't be a man and ask her!" She half-screamed.

"I am a man! A man that's rational, I think things through." I said offended. "What if she cheats on me like the _last_ one." I admitted.

"Damon... This is Elena we're talking about. She's way to innocent to do something so wicked" She sounded offended. I felt ashamed for comparing Elena to Katherine.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to be hurt again. You don't know how much it hurt." I merely whispered.

"I know honey, let's go home now. First, get out, cause I'm driving." I rolled my eyes and got out switching seats with her.

Elena POV

It was 6 pm and I was released from the hospital at 5pm. I was in my room watching TV with my mom.

"Did you call Damon yet?" she said when the commercials came on.

"No, I don't know what to say to him." I sighed and picked up my BlackBerry. "I guess I should let whatever happens happen." My mom smiled.

"I'll leave" she went outside closing my door behind her.

I dialled Damon's number; he picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hey" I said. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't realise how rude I sounded. I swear I didn't mean it like _that_. What I-" he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it." He muttered clearly still upset.

"No, let me explain, please?" I asked.

He sighed "Go on"

"What I meant was there isn't anything _couple wise_ going on between us. But there is friendship; and it means a lot to me. When I said what I said, I didn't know how it sounded until I heard myself. I didn't mean to upset you." I admitted feeling guilty once again. "I hope I didn't screw things up with us." I seriously hope I didn't.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one who took it the wrong way. It's not your fault so quit feeling guilty cause I know you probably do" He said laughing.

I laughed along, "You know me so well" there was a moment of awkward silence. "Are we cool because it sounds like we are?"

"Well, what do _you_ think?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I just said, it sounds like we are." I repeated smiling.

"I guess we are then." He agreed.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" I thought I should invite him over.

"Nothing, I was just watching TV. What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm talking to you" I laughed. I could picture him rolling his eyes at me.

"Really? I didn't know that." He said sarcastically.

'You asked." I shot back.

"And you asked first"

"Do you want to come over to my place, we can order something?"

"I'd rather not; you should spend your time relaxing."

"It's only a broken arm" I sighed.

"Yeah, that's why you knocked out." He shot back.

I sighed, "Hey! I was in shock!"

"Yeah, and you had to scare the shit out me too." I laughed at this.

"Were you _scared_?" I teased him.

"I thought you died in my arms." He shuddered.

"I'd be haunting you if I was." I giggled.

He laughed along, then paused.

"Can ask you a question?" he seemed more serious now.

"Yeah... shoot it."

"Do you... _like_ me?" He asked.

I froze.

* * *

I'm going to leave it at that. Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review, alerts, and favourites.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

"Yes" I whispered, he said like, and I didn't hate him.

"I meant like _like_..." he said quietly, then there has a beeping sound. "Hold on, I have a line. I'll call you back." He said hanging up.

_I have to call Stefan!_ I fumbled with my phone, as I called Stefan.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Damon asked me if I like him, but he just hung up because he got another line." I panicked.

"Relax Elena, do you like him?" he asked me, this had me thinking and now I was confused.

"I don't know, but I feel like do. I'm just so confused, what if he doesn't like me back?" I began to get worried.

Stefan laughed.

It's not funny" I groaned.

"You worry too much, and you're seriously stupid if you think he doesn't like. If he didn't like you he wouldn't have cared about Mason winning you at the auction, if he didn't like you he wouldn't be spending time with you, nor would have got you all those red roses." He pointed out. What he was saying was true; Damon hated every girl after Katherine. It's like he was paranoid about being cheated on again. _Who wouldn't be afraid?_ "And if you didn't like him, you wouldn't have kissed him. Oh, he doesn't let anyone touch that leather jacket and he let _you _wear it." I began laughing at the leather jacket part.

"You know, you can be really helpful." I pretend to be surprised.

"And you can be really stupid, by the way call me after you talk to _lover boy_." He said teasingly and then hung up, I rolled my eyes at this comment.

I took a deep breath when my phone rang again, and then picked up. "Hey" I said rather awkwardly.

"So, am I gonna get an answer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you face to face. I feel like this shouldn't be over the phone moment. So do you want to meet at The Grill in 30 minutes?" I asked, I rather tell him to his face.

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up? You really shouldn't be driving around with one arm" he exaggerated.

"Very funny, I'll make sure I drive you around if you think I'm gonna crash." I said jokingly. "I'll get my mom to drop me off."

"Alright then, bye."

"Bye" And I hung up on him.

I walked out of my room as I turned my TV off. I went downstairs; my mom was sitting with my dad by the fireplace talking. "Hey mom, can you drive me over to The Grill, I'm meeting up with Damon." I said as she turned around.

"Yeah, sure sweetheart." She turned around "Are you going dressed like that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I was in my pyjamas.

"Oh, I didn't realise, give me a minute." I said and rushed up the stairs. I went to my walk-in closet and decided on a baby pink oversized sweater with dark washed skinny jeans, and camal coloured heel ankle boots.

I got into the car with my mom and left.

**Damon POV**

I was at The Grill, and Elena should be here any minute.

If Elena wanted to meet, I guess it was a _yes_ for sure. I swear there were fireworks going off inside me.

I was sitting at a table by myself until I saw a girl from high school.

"Hey, Damon right?" she asked, she was the biggest flirt in town.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Monica right?" I asked pretending to smiling; she was interrupting my getting excited time.

"Yeah, what are you doing here all alone? A guy like you shouldn't be alone on a Saturday night." She said winking, I rolled eyes. Barbie here was freaking me out, like she always did.

"Of course not, I'm meeting a _specia_l someone. I see you're here alone." I commented trying to get rid of her before Elena came.

"Oh, yeah I was. Alright I'm gonna leave then I guess. It was nice meeting you we should hang out." She winked at me getting up. I got a text from Elena _I'll be there in 5 –E. _I stood up.

"Yeah it was, err... okay?" I said trying to get her out of my way. Elena walked in through the doors. I was caught by surprise when Monica kissed me I backed away immediately. Elena saw this; she shook her head looking pissed and left. I pushed this girl away from me "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at Monica. Before she could say anything I ran out the door to get her, Elena had already left. I went to my car kicked it hard, not caring about the fact I created a huge dent. I got into my car and called Elena, she picked up. "Elena-" she cut me off.

"Look I don't have time for this, Bye." She hung up, she sounded like she was crying.

I groaned, and drive home. My mom opened the door, "Oh god, what happened?" she asked clearly looking at my pissed of face.

"Elena came, and this random girl kissed me. She got pissed at stormed off" I explained slamming the door behind me.

"Some random girl, do you know her?"

"It's that Monica chick from high school." I shouted.

Stefan and Caroline rushed downstairs. "What's going on? I thought you went out to see Elena?" he asked. His phone rang, "It's Elena, hold on I'm gonna go talk to her." He said walking out of the living room.

**Stefan POV **

I picked up my phone, "He kissed another girl!" Elena shrieked.

"What? Who Damon?" I asked surprised, he wouldn't do something so stupid.

"Yes! I think it was Monica, the blonde one from high school."She said disappointed.

"He came into the house screaming, I'll go talk him about this okay?" I said.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him." She huffed.

"You don't have to, I'll call you back."

"Bye." I hung up.

I went back into the living room where a very mad Damon was sitting, by himself. "What happened?" I asked sighing.

"Remember Monica from high school? The blonde one?" he asked.

I simply nodded, hoping he didn't kiss this girl, because I would be kicking his ass for hurting Elena.

"Yeah she was at The Grill, and I was trying to get rid of her cause Elena was coming and she was flirting with me which annoyed me. Right when Elena came in she _kissed _me! So I pushed her off and went after Elena, but she left." He said now frowning.

"That's what Elena just told me, expect she thinks _you_ kissed her." I rubbed my forehead. "I'll talk to her if you want." I hated myself for bringing me into this, but I can't watch them be miserable.

Damon's head shot up all this, "You will?" his eyes widened, he looked like a spoiled child on Christmas morning. I laughed.

"Yeah, why not. But I'm not taking sides." I said shaking my head.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys!

Hope you're all doing well. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Oh, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**Elena POV**

It was Sunday afternoon, and I was sitting outside on the porch, waiting for Stefan to arrive. After a while he drove into my drive away with his Porsche 911 Turbo which was identical to Damon's black one.

He got out, "I brought Damon; don't even think about going inside. We're gonna sort this out right now." He said calmly.

I rolled my eyes "I don't have time for 2 timers'." I said grimacing.

Damon got out the car looking pissed. "I'm not a 2 timer, you don't know the whole story, so let me explain." He said trying to calm himself down.

I looked at Stefan "I told you that I'm not talking to him." I can be a grudge holder at times, and this was one of them.

"You know, just tell me if you don't like me. Don't go on staying stuff without knowing the story." He said starting to look upset. This made me feel bad, but what he was wrong.

"Well, you would have gotten a _yes_, but then you go on kissing another girl!" I shot back.

"She kissed me! It was Monica Sanders. You know how she is, she's a flirt! I didn't even kiss her, I pushed her off me!" How stupid of me, this is what Monica does. I can't believe I let this get to me.

"Monica..." I whispered remembering how she was, or still _is_.

"No, the girl next door." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't know!" I said defending myself.

"Well, maybe cause you didn't listen." He explained slowly like I was stupid.

"Well, if some other guy was kissing me and you walked in, what would _you_ think?" I asked trying to prove my point.

He went silent; "I would have been pissed, but I would have asked you about it!" he paused. "Cause I _care_."

"What's that suppose to mean, just because I didn't asked it means I don't care?"

"That's not what I said" Damon said sternly.

"I was cheated on with my last relationship, how do you expect me not to? It's not like you've been hurt by a girl before, maybe then you'd know!" I realized what I just said. Stefan's jaw dropped. "Damon..." he lifted his hand up cutting me off. He turned around to Stefan, and grabbed his keys then drove off.

"I'm so stupid! I just made him really upset!" I groaned. "I'm giving up on relationships, I never gonna have a boyfriend or get married. I'm dying a Gilbert." I decided.

"Elena..." Stefan said, I ignored him and went on.

"I'm so stupid, who knows how upset he is right now?" I began to feel guilty.

'Elena, relax. What you said was hurtful. But it doesn't mean you guys can't fix it. Give it time." He said nudging my shoulders.

"He's not gonna talk to me." I groaned. "I need to go somewhere..." I said

"I'll drop you off."

"It's alright" I said.

"No, we can hangout with Caroline at my Guest House." He suggested.

"Fine, let's go" I said getting into my car since Damon took Stefan's. Stefan drove since I couldn't drive with a broken arm.

We got to his house.

"Stef, give me minute I'll be right back." I said as I walked into their house. Serena opened the door, "What happened? I've never seen him this upset." I sighed.

"All my fault, I'll explain to you later. Can I go talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure, if he _lets_ you go in his room." I gave her a questioning look. "He's not letting me go in there." She muttered.

"What have I done?" I said slumping to the door. "I'll go see what I can do; I really need to fix this." I climbed up the stairs to Damon's room. I knocked, I didn't get a response. "Damon, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was saying."

He opened the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what I said." he cut me off, before I could say more.

"Funny, that's what you said yesterday. You should really think before you say something." He shut the door in my face.

My jaw dropped, "I deserve it." I whispered and made my way down stairs.

Serena was in the Kitchen, "Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Not really." I signed taking a seat in the familiar table.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked sitting beside me.

"I guess." I explained everything that happened.

"Bad move" Serena said.

"I know, I feel horrible Serena, I hope I didn't upset him too much." I mumbled.

"You might have, he gets really sensitive when it comes to that. He stormed off for 8 months for crying out loud." She said.

"I know, I really should stay away from him. All I seem to do is hurt him." I mumbled looking down.

"Sweetie, I've done worse with Giuseppe when I was your age. It's takes time. Why don't you go over to the guest house? Caroline just arrived." She said smiling. I nodded and headed to the Guest house.

"Are you guys here?" I asked looking for them.

"Yeah, we're upstairs!" Caroline giggled.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked wondering if they were alone.

"No, we're playing with the Wii." I made my way upstairs. I went into the room to find Caroline beating Stefan at wrestling.

"Car, he's letting you win." I laughed, she sucked at video games there was no way she could beat Stefan.

"Oh hush... you're just jealous that you're not as good as me." They paused the game, and turned to face me.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

"I told him I was sorry, and I didn't know what I was saying. The same thing happened yesterday, so he opened the door and said I need to think before I speak. The he shut the door in my face, I deserve it." I sighed. "Do guys mind if I head out for a bit?" I asked.

"He did what?" Stefan seemed shocked.

"Relax, I deserved it."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Want us to drop you off?" he asked.

"It's walking distance; I'll call if anything don't worry." I said getting up.

"No we'll drop you off." Caroline demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a 5 minute walk; I'll call you when I get there happy?"

"Fine" they sighed.

I began walking over to the park to sit under the tree and think.

Hope you guys liked it! Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey readers!

I hope you like the chapter, I felt like I needed more Mason, Tyler, and Bonnie so here it is!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**Damon POV **

I was sitting under my tree; it was lonely staying here without Elena.

I guess she isn't the one for me after all, I mean all she does it say things and comes back saying she didn't mean it. I'm probably going to stay single for the rest of life, I'm done with relationships. I don't want to hurt anymore, I have better things to do.

It was quiet I only heard the wind hiting the trees, which sounded extremely relaxing. I began to hear footsteps; I got up and turned around. It was Elena. "What are you _following_ me?" I snorted much harsher than I expected.

Her head shot up as she heard me, she frowned. "I didn't know you were here, I walked." She said quietly. She looked pretty down, not your typical Elena, Why was she so upset. Wait, what if it was my fault. _Did I do this?_

"Whatever, I'll leave." She said turning around to walk about.

"I'll drop you off!" What was I doing! I truly hated her for making me feel this way.

"I'm fine." She mumbled over her shoulders.

I ran to her and grabbed her arm tight, which happened to be the broken one.

"Damon!" she shrieked. I let go of her arm immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She looked like she was going to cry, Elena wasn't that sensitive for all I knew.

"Maybe you should think before you take actions." She said coldly, saying what I said earlier.

_Damn, I'm such an ass!_

"I'll drop you off" I said looking right into her tear filled brown eyes, which began to make me feel guilty.

"I can walk, just go." She said turning around and walking back to my Guest House.

I went and sat in my car, feeling worse then I already did.

**Elena POV **

I got up early, hating the fact I had to go to work to see Damon.

It was 7:15am; I was waiting for my mom since she was dropping me off.

The door bell rang, who would be here this early in the morning.

"Elena, can you get that!" My mom shouted from her room.

I rushed down the stairs to get the door.

What a wonderful surprise, Damon Salvatore.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hi" we stood there silent, I wasn't going to let my personal life get in with my work life. "I was just heading to work; my mom's dropping me off." I explained.

"Oh, there no need. I came to tell you that since your _injured_ you don't have to come for this week. I have everything covered." He said, what was that supposed to mean.

"No, no I capable of doing my job, I'll come." I disagreed.

He sighed, "I can't let you come injured, and it's a policy. Not that I would make you come under any circumstances."

"Fine, I'll email you my work, and work from home." I let in to since it was a rule.

"Fine, you can do that, just take care of arm." He said. "Take care."

I closed the door.

My mom came downstairs, "I'm sorry I'm off, _Damon_ came to tell me." I said.

"Be nice" She said sternly. "Damon is a really good guy you know. Why don't you go back to bed and use the times to relax?"

"Oh, I'm still going to work from home, I still have another arm." I lifted it up.

She laughed "Just go upstairs Elena." She sighed.

It was finally 6pm; I was out for dinner with Bonnie and Tyler.

I walked over to the table they were sitting at. "Well if it isn't Bonnie and Clyde" I said laughing, Bonnie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You guys have no sense of humour. So what shall we eat? Gosh, I'm hungry." I mumbled as my stomach felt weird.

"I'll go with a Burger." Tyler said.

"Me, too" I said, I was in the mood for one.

"I guess I'm getting that too.'

"Elena, Mason might show up, he calls me and asks me where I am and somehow appears in front of me." Tyler warned me.

"Be nice, he's _your_ cousin." I said laughing.

"Yeah my cousin whose favourite topic is _you_. I'm not even kidding it's even freaking my mom out."

"Seriously?" I asked stunned.

Bonnie bursted out laughing, "Elena you have no idea." She paused. "Elena's so pretty, when's her birthday? What does she like to do? We're gonna be dating _I_ can feel it." Bonnie mocked Mason.

Tyler laughed at her horrible impression.

My jaw dropped, "Okay, now I'm freaked out. How do tell him to stop?"

"He doesn't give up until he loses; when he does he's gone. Why else do you think he's here?"

Tyler's phone rang, "Don't lie to him." I mumbled feeling bad.

Within 20 minutes Tyler arrived and so did our food.

"Hey Elena." He smiled. "Why weren't you at work?" he said looking worried.

I showed him my arm, "Didn't you hear? I broke my arm."

He looked over at Tyler. "Why didn't you tell?" he asked all worried.

"You never asked." He replied distracted by his food.

He sat down next to me, that's just great. "Well, I missed you hope you get better."

"Thanks" I smiled trying to be polite.

I looked over at the door, to find Damon walking in with Stefan and staring at me.

Hope you guys liked it.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts.

Hope you like the chapter.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena POV

It was Saturday morning, and I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in" I said trying to get up.

It was Anna, "I'm gonna make pancakes, want to help?" She asked.

"Yeah give me 5 minutes to get ready." I said throwing my quilt off of me.

"I'm gonna shower, so give me a while." She said going to the Guest room.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I got out the cookbook to see what ingredients I needed for the pancakes.

"Hey there sunshine." I turned around startled. It was Damon.

"How did you get in?" I asked curious, he smirked.

"Anna opened the door; I'm no Edward Cullen to fly in the window."

"But she's in the shower..." I was confused.

He rolled his eyes, "I was here before you woke up?"

"What brings you here?" I asked going back to getting the ingredients.

"Whoa, don't you remember what happened last Friday?" He asked.

I owe him a date. "The date, how could I _not_ forget?" I said sarcastically. He began coming closer to me as my back was touching the fridge, my heart began to race. _What was happening? _

"You're not gonna get rid of me that fast, forgot the fact you owe me a date. Give me another chance cause I know you feel the same way from me inside." I began breathing hard, since he was so close to me. We were inches apart.

"We weren't even dating." I failed as I tried to sound confident.

"But we have something Elena; I know you feel it too. I've got to be going crazy if I'm only feeling this way. I can't go to park without think about you there by my side. I'm at working sitting there thinking about you. I can't do _anything_ without thinking about _you_." He paused and looked me in the eyes. "I know you feel something for me too." He said serious.

I didn't know how to respond, I still breathing hard as my heart was drumming.

"Are we going or not?" he asked looking hurt by me not responding.

"Yes" I whispered. As I stood there gazing into his blue eyes, right then I knew I defiantly had feelings for this guy.

"Whoa... I expected a fight, not _this_." Anna said laughing, as Jeremy stood there looking shocked.

Damon and I moved away from each other, awkwardly.

I cleared my throat awkwardly "Let's make pancakes." I went back to getting the ingredients.

We all had a nice breakfast, and Damon was getting ready to leave.

As Damon went to the door, I followed after him.

"What time do you want me to meet you?" I asked beginning to blush, thinking about the date.

"Be ready by 6pm, I'll call you then. I'm not giving any hints." He smirked.

"Alright." I said smiling.

We hugged each other awkwardly, and then he left.

Anna walked over to me, right when he left.

"Get dressed; we're going to the mall." She said dragging me up stairs.

We were meeting Caroline at the mall.

We spotted Caroline and we walked over to her.

"Hey, Caroline." I said giving her an odd looking because of her idiotic grin.

"Yeah, Hi. I need details." she said linking my other arm with hers. "Where is he taking you? What did he say?" She rushed.

"I have no idea; and he _said_ it's a surprise." I said answering both of her questions.

She rolled her eyes "That's not what I meant, you know what I meant."

I sighed "He said we have a connection, and I should give him a chance, and I'm not saying anything more" I smirked as her jaw dropped.

"We need to find a dress already!" Anna blurted.

"Alright, he said formal, that means I need to get a casual dress." I said as we talked into the first store we saw.

"What color are you looking for?" Caroline asked eyeing dresses.

"Umm... I was thinking of either red or dark blue." I confirmed.

"Red" they said at the both time.

We browsed through the store to find nothing. We went over to another store.

I found a nice red dress that had spaghetti straps with a sweetheart neckline and it had a black satin material that you tie at the back, it turned into pleats at hips. I decided to try it on. Caroline and Anna were waiting outside.

I opened the changing room door. "What do guys think?" I asked as I modeled the dress for them.

"It's perfect" Caroline awed.

"It is, it's just want you need. You're getting it right?" She said smiling wide.

"Yup" I said.

I went back and got dressed back into my clothes. We waited in line to pay.

We decided to go home after that. When I got home I spotted my parents' sitting together in the living room.

"Hey guys" I said as they made space for me to sit in-between them.

"Hey sweetheart, I heard you have a date?" mom squealed.

"With who?" my dad asked.

"Damon Salvatore" my mom said as I nodded in agreement.

"He's too old for you isn't he?" my dad grumbled.

"By a year" I sighed. "Dad, you've known Damon for a long time."

He sighed "Yeah, have fun. Be safe." He muttered as be left, dating was an awkward topic for him.

It was me and my mom now.

"How was shopping? Let me see the dress." she said.

I grabbed the bag and gave it to her, "It was great, found a dress real quick."

"I love it, it's so _you_." She said laughing,

"Yup" I answered.

"Do you like him?" She asked out of the blue.

'Yeah, I feel like I do" I said blushing.

"Gotcha!" She said smiling. "How do you know what I was talking about Damon, it could have been someone else. It's a psychological question; see how your mind thought of him when I asked you that." I blushed more and she laughed.

My mom was a psychologist, so she knew how to get things out of you at times.

It was 3:45pm. I decided to take a shower, and get dressed.

Hope you guys liked it! Guess what the next chapter is? The Date!

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the favourites, reviews, and alerts.

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review and let me know.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**Elena POV **

It was 5:50pm and I was ready, so I decided to call Damon.

"Hey, I'm ready." I said

"Come outside, Bye" he said hanging up.

My mom came to the door. My heart began to race as I got nervous.

"Don't you look nervous." She commented snickering. "It's only Damon, relax take a deep breath" She motioned me to do so.

I inhaled, and exhaled as my breathing was uneven. "I'm gonna go now." I said not turning back.

I opened the door, and the evening air blew gently at my face making me relax a little. I made my way to the front of my house to find a long black limo. The driver got out and opened my door as I stood there astonished.

I sat in the limo to find Damon sitting beside me.

"A limo?" I asked. "It's so _you_." I said laughing.

He smiled, "Hope you're ready for best date of your life." He said doing the thing he does with his eyes.

I laughed at his ego.

After a while we finally got to the place. "Close your eyes Elena, I mean it no peaking." He said as I covered my eyes, with one hand since the other was broken at the moment.

"What do I do now?" I asked laughing.

"I'll walk you don't get paranoid now."

"Want to tell me where we are now?" I asked getting excited.

"Nope, you'll be there in seconds. Nice try though." I huffed

I felt cool air come into the limo as the door opened. "Damon, I little help would be nice." I said not knowing how I should get out.

"One sec" he said, he got hold of my arm as he stood outside. "Cover your eyes, you better not look I mean it." He said in serious tone.

I got out, of the limo with his help. "Where I do turn?" I said getting excited to see where I was.

"You haven't seen anything and you're already excited." He laughed.

"Hey! I get excited easily." I replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed as I felt sparks go through me.

"Are we there?" asked happily.

"Not yet almost." The path seemed oddly familiar.

"You can look now." He said softly.

**Damon POV**

"You can look now" I whispered, as she slowly moved her hand away from her eyes. As she saw what was in front of her jaw dropped and her eyes popped out. I chuckled at his, even with a shocked expression she look beautiful.

I had a gazebo placed beside our family tree with a table set in the centre. There were hundreds of red and white roses which glowed in the dim light of candles outside the gazebo. There were also white vanilla scented candles on the table; I knew this was her favourite. I had Stefan help me out with her favourite things, because I wanted this to be perfect for her.

I could tell she was happy as tears filled her gleaming brown eyes.

"No one has _ever_ done anything this sweet for me, Damon." She hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around her as I placed my chin on her head. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Don't mention, and don't start with the water works now." I said laughing as she let go.

"Let's go sit" I motioned her to the table.

She grabbed a white rose before she sat down, with a huge grin plastered to her face.

I passed my IPhone, "You can play music is you want. The dock is right there." I pointed at the speakers near the black pole of the gazebo.

She went through my playlist "Did you take every single song on iTunes? I swear there like 20, 000 songs on this." She said laughing. She gasped "Bruno Mars! I love this song?"

I laughed, "Which song?"

"Grenade" She said hooking it up to the dock. "It's so sad how she doesn't even do anything for him." She commented at the songs as she sat back down playing with her rose.

"It's stupid, if you love someone so much you wouldn't want them to do something that would _kill_ them." I said rolling my eyes.

"I never thought about that way." Elena said.

"Enough of that, It's time to eat." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her as she blushed. She looked up at me and realised I was smirking and blushed even more.

I pulled over the cart which had our food stored in it.

I took out the first course and placed one in front of her, and one for me. It was her favourite, lobster with pasta.

"I better hit to gym in the morning." She joked as she stuffed her face. "Don't you just love lobsters?" She said as she finished up her plate.

I laughed, "I love them." I agreed. "Time for dessert! Or do you want to wait a bit?"

"Maybe we should wait... Hey want to do something?" She asked smiling a victory smile.

"I'm up for it." I said.

She got up, and dragged me out of my chair. We should in front of the tree. "Wanna climb it and sit on a branch?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "_I'll_ go first." I said smirking. I climbed up the tree easily and sat on a branch.

"Show off! I need help you know." She exclaimed pointing at her broken arm.

"Move out of the way." I said getting ready to jump.

She looked terrified "Are you freaking stupid? Don-" She stood there shocked as I landed perfectly.

"Come on; let me give you a boost." She sat on a branch that was 6 feet from the ground.

"Get on beside me." She said laughing. I climbed up and manage to get on beside her.

"This is so much fun." She said giggling.

"Let's just hope this doesn't crack." I said laughing at her terrified expression.

"Relax, we've done worse to the tree and it's still standing." I said rolling my eyes.

She sighed and smiled a genuine smile, "You were right, this is the best date I've _ever_ had." She admitted

I smiled "Same here." I said looking into her eyes.

"Wow, that's the first time I've heard Damon Salvatore say something without being full of himself" She laughed.

We started into each other's eyes and leaned towards each other slowly.

Cliff hanger!

I just had too. LOL

Hope you guys liked it.

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry with the delay you guys!

Won't happen again, hopefully.

This will be Friday's chapter, so I have another 2 coming today to make up for yesterday and today.

Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favourites.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

I leaned in as he did the same. I was hesitating not knowing whether he wanted the same; turns out he wanted it more than I did. He kissed me, even though I knew this was coming I was caught by surprise but I still responded.

I pulled away fast as the thick branch creaked, "We need to get off." My eyes widened I didn't need any more broken bones.

"Right one it." Damon jumped off the branch, leaving me alone on the branch.

"Damon!" I whined at the fact he left me hanging.

He laughed, "Jump, I got you."

"No, are you crazy?" I asked panicking.

"No, are _you_? Just jump Elena! I'm glad you trust me so much." He said sarcastically as he was holding out his arms ready to catch.

"I'm counting to 3. 1...2...3" I jumped down, luckily Damon caught me but we fell together and I was on top.

He was now smiling like an idiot. "What's wrong with you?" I asked laughing.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, I fell on you." I said laughing.

"No, I meant when you fell from heaven."

I blushed and rolled by eyes, "I've heard that one many times before." I got up, "You make a good cushion, I didn't hurt my arm at all." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks." He held out his hand gesturing me to help lift him.

I tried pulling him up but failed miserably, he was way too heavy. "Get yourself up!" I said frustrated as he laughed.

"Are you sure you workout at the gym?" he joked.

"Shut up! You're just too heavy" I said laughing as he got up.

"Time for dessert" he sang.

We both went and sat down. "What's for dessert?" I asked hoping it was chocolate covered strawberries, because he has been giving me my favourites so far.

"Patience is the key to life." He pointed out as he was getting dessert.

"I'm afraid I lost that key."

He sighed, and placed a dish in the middle. "Open it" he commended.

I opened it to find chocolate strawberry, I gasped. "Damon, I _love_ these!" I said smiling thankfully.

"I can see." He said laughing.

"Take some, I can't finish this all by myself." I offered as he accepted.

We spent hours talking and laughing.

It was 9:30pm, and we decided to leave.

"Hold on, I want to take the roses. But first, I need to take a picture of this. I love it!" I said taking my camera out, and I began snapping pictures. "I'm done" I said walking over to the roses.

"I'll load them in the limo" he placed the huge vases of roses in the limo.

"Thanks, I feel bad." I said as we got into the limo.

"Don't mention it" he paused smiling softly. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Honestly, it's the best date I've ever been on. No one has _ever_ done anything like this for me. It was really sweet of you, Thanks." I said smiling as I admitted how I really felt to him.

"I'm glad you liked it, I had everything planned before I even _won_ the auction. By the way, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but you look gorgeous tonight." He said smirking.

I began to blush for the hundredth time today. "Thanks, you know I never thought you had a nice side to you." I said laughing.

"I can be anything I want, you just happened to be on my good side."

"You're so full of it."

"Excuse me for being so perfect." He said cockily.

"Cocky much" I muttered as me laughed at me.

"If you had a great time tonight does that mean I should keep my hopes up?" he asked me as we were in front of my house now.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." I mocked him.

"I do not sound like that, but I hope I can find out." He smiled sweetly as his blue eyes were now twinkling.

As the driver opened my door, I pecked him on the cheek and got out. But I was stopped as Damon caught my hand which once again sent sparks through me. I quickly turned to him.

"Call me, tonight." He said kissing my hand.

I smiled, and nodded as I turned around to leave. I stood in front of my house watching the limo go, I turned around and walked to my front door with a goofy grin plastered to my face.

I took out my house keys from my clutch and unlocked the front door.

It was quiet at home; I guess everyone was either not home or just in their rooms.

I went straight to my room and changed into my pyjamas and started my laptop because I felt like listening to music.

I chose the song "Everytime we Touch" by Cascada.

The music played through my laptop speakers loudly as I fell back into my bed.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last,  
I need you by my side._

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go,  
I want you in my life.

There was knock on my door, as the chorus finished.

"Come in!" I screamed over the music.

It was my mom, she came and layed down next me as we both stared and the ceiling.

"I'm guessing you had a good time." She said smiling.

"It was the best date I've ever had." I said as I listened to the song which was on repeat.

She chuckled, "Told you he was good guy; the prefect guy for _you _if you ask me." I blushed at this.

"Do you think Damon and I could be together? Today was _only_ a date for the auction, but I felt like we were actually dating." I muttered curiously.

"Well it wasn't a play date, and I think you two should give it shot at the rate this is going." She stated poking my arm lightly since it was broken.

I sat, "I have to call him, I totally forgot!" I exclaimed remembering.

My mom got up "Alright, then. Good night." She shut my door on her way out.

I found my phone and called Damon. "Hey" he said awkwardly.

"Hey" I replied awkwardly. "Why does this seem so awkward?" I asked.

"I have _no_ idea; let's try to make it less awkward"

"Agreed, what's up?"

"Do you remember Claus and Elijah? My cousins from England…"

I remembered them from when I was a kid. "Yeah, I remember Elijah. Didn't say he was going to marry me 15 years ago?" I asked laughing as I hugged by pillow tight.

"That's the one. They're both coming here Next Monday, kill me now!" he groaned.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked shocked.

"A lot of things. Elijah called me 5 minutes ago telling me he's going along with Claus! Do you know how annoying and bratty they are?" I laughed.

"They can't be that _bad_, we can all hang out with them and show them around. How long are they staying for?"

"_That_ he didn't tell me, and trust me you wouldn't want to help out you'll regret it. Oh and I forget to give you the roses."

I gasped "I totally forgot about them, I'll get tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Not so fast, only if we get hang out."

I sighed "Fine if I have too" I said jokingly.

"Ouch, harsh don't you think" he said chuckling.

"Can we hang out after 5; I have a meeting with Ty's mom for _Miss Mystic Falls_."

"Alright, then I'll talk to you later. Oh and by way, nice song you have going on there I'm glad I have an impact on you." He chuckled.

"What? Oh that, I… err…have to go bye!" I stuttered as I hung up realizing the song was still playing. _That was embarrassing, it wasn't even a real date and I'm getting my hopes up._

* * *

Hope you guys like it.

Please Review.


	25. Part 1

Hey guys! This is a two- part chapter...

Hope you guys like it, and thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favourites.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

I walked into the Lockwood Mansion for my interview with Carol Lockwood. It was mainly girls from the founding families like Anna, Caroline, and I who were participating. But there were other girls too. Bonnie won 2 years in a row but decided not to join this year.

I was the last to go in, and everyone else had already left.

I knocked on the door politely before entering.

Carol smiled sweetly, "Elena come in, I'm so glad your decided to participate this year."

"Thanks Mrs. Lockwood, how are you?" I said as I sat down.

"I'm fine, Thanks. And you?"

"I've been good."

"So I'm going to be asking you a few questions to get to know you more." She explained as I nodded. "Alright, so you're currently working at the Salvatore Press for the last 2 years?"

"Yes, but for the past 3 years." I corrected her, as she was writing this down.

"Have you done any community services this year?"

"Yeah I was recently in the Bachelorette Auction, I held a marathon for Cancer, and I volunteer at the Mystic Falls Senior Home, and The Mystic Falls Hospital, and Mystical Falls High School."

She wrote more stuff down, and then looked back up at me. "So what got you to come back this year?"

"Honestly, I regretted not participating last year so I'm here for this year so I won't regret anything this year." I admitted.

"I'm glad you're honest, that all for now. Have a nice day Elena, and give your family my greetings."

I stood up from my chair, "Thanks, I hope you have a great day too and I will." I shook her hand left.

As I got to my car my phone rang so I picked up, "Hello"

"Hey, sweetie do you think you could come home real quick?" It was my mom.

"Is everything okay?" I asked getting worried.

"Yeah, I just have to talk to you real quick. I'll see you when you get home?"

"Yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye, love you." I said hanging up.

I got inside and drove home.

**Isobel POV**

The door bell rang, and I ran to get it.

"You guys came, now come quickly she'll be here in 10 minutes or so she says." I said to Anna, and Caroline.

"Do you guys know about the date yesterday?" I asked as they sat down in the Family room.

"Yeah she went with Damon; it was for the auction thing." Caroline said.

"I'm breaking so many rules by telling you this, but last night when she can home she was listening to "Everytime we touch", and when I walk in she's laying in bed smiling like an idiot. Then I asked her how the date was and she's all '_it was the best date ever'_" I mocked her. "After that she told me that she _likes_ Damon, and she wants to know if they would have a shot, so I told her they should." I explained.

"This is why you called us" Caroline asked sighing.

"Nope, you guys have to talk Elena into asking Damon as her escort for Miss Mystic Falls." I said as they started at each other smiling at the idea.

"Oh my gosh! It's the perfect chance for them to be together!" Anna squealed.

"I know right! I told her to come home before she goes to hang out with Damon, so make it look like you came to hang out with Anna." I referred to Caroline.

"Done. Wait what? She's going out with him after?" She asked shocked probably because she didn't know.

"Yup, that's all she told me so ask her yourself, but don't tell her that I said it."I begged.

"We won't" Anna laughed.

The doorbell rang, I went to open it as Anna and Caroline sat there getting excited.

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" Elena asked coming in.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Since its 2 part chapter I'm stopping it there.

Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys... I just figured out how to respond to the reviews!

Sorry for not responding, I'm new to all this but I'll be getting back to all my reviewers. =)

Hope you like this chapter.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena POV

I walked into the living room as I followed my mom. I walked in to find Caroline and Anna.

I raised an eyebrow at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm your temporary guest I live here, and I dragged Caroline here after the interview. I thought we can all chill."

"Guys, sorry but I have to meet up with Damon." I sighed "It's my only way to get back my pretty roses." I smiled remembering last night.

They both looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"I'm lost... spill the details 'Lena" Caroline demanded looking suspicious.

"Elena stay for a few minutes, he's not gonna die." Anna sighed.

"But my roses will!" They both frowned. "Fine 30 minutes... nothing more!" I groaned pulling out my phone to text Damon and tell him that I'll be running late.

"Oh put the phone away already! You're gonna see him in a few" Anna said annoyed.

I put my phone in my back pocket, "I hate you..." I muttered sitting down next to them.

"Details" Caroline said smiling widely.

"Okay, so he picked me up in a limo, and the date was at the park. It was amazing! He had a gazebo there which hundreds of red and white roses surrounding it. It was dark but we had so many candles that it was bright. I have pictures and I'll send them to you after."

Caroline and Anna both looked at me in awe, as I smiled widely.

"That's all? You didn't _kiss_ him?" Anna teased.

I bit my lip down smiling, "Sorry, haven't you heard you don't kiss and tell."

"Elena!" Caroline whined.

I got a text from Damon; _I'm outside ;)-D _

I got up and ran out the door as they ran after me. I saw Damon's car and got in fast shutting the door.

They came to my window, "What the hell is going on?" Damon asked freaked out by them.

I laughed and turned to him. "They want to know if I kissed you, and I said I don't kiss and tell. So I ran out when you texted me, and here they are." I explained as he smirked.

"Why don't we show them?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and turned to the window, and back to Damon as I leaned in to kiss him. I pulled away and turned to window to see the both of them wide eyed as Damon drove away.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Why don't we hit the mall?" I suggested shrugging.

"To the mall it is." He said as he drove off.

I got a text from Anna _Ask him to be your escort! –A _

I read the text, and deleted the message quick before Damon saw.

I texted her back _Fine! -E_

"What's with the blushing" he teased.

"Shut up" I said laughing. "Hey, can I plug your phone into the car; the radio has weird songs on right now." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah here" he said passing me his IPhone.

I went through his playlist, and decided to play "Ego" by Beyonce.

"This song is so you." I said laughing, this should be his theme song.

"Hey! I just happen to be perfect." He defended himself as I laughed.

"You just gave _perfect_ a new meaning." I said as we got to the out of the car.

"What are we going to do here again?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I do need a dress for Miss Mystic Falls" I said as he smirked.

"And, I'd love to help." He said wiggling eyebrows, I rolled my eyes.

We walked silently and I decided that I should ask him to be my escort. I cleared my throat. "Hey... do you want to be my escort." "... For the ball?" I asked avoiding eye contact as I looked straight ahead. I felt his gaze on me, and forced myself to not look.

"I'd be glad to." He said softly.

I smiled looking up at him, "I guess you'll be shopping today too." I teased him.

"As long as I'm here with you." He said looking terrified, I chuckled at his expression.

"What color should I go for? I was think blue, or something." I said I browsed through the store.

"Purple" he answered. "I think it looks best on you." He said sweetly.

I looked at him in awe, "Purple it is" I agreed.

"You're actually going to get a purple dress?"

I shrugged "If it looks good on me, why not."

I found a royal purple dress which fit like a glove, and Damon liked it too. We got him a purple tie and a black shirt, with black pants. Damon didn't find a jacket he really liked so we decided we'll look for it after.

After the long day, and all that walking we decided to get drinks.

He was staring at me which made me nervous.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing." He muttered looking down at his drink.

I rolled my eyes, "You can tell me know?" I assured his as he finally looked up at me.

"I don't want to make things awkward." He said looking disappointed.

"You can tell me, zero awkwardness, I promise." I said.

"I never really got the answer to this question..."

"And the question is..." I was getting impatient.

"How do you feel about me?" he blurted out, and this caught me guard.

Cliff hanger...

Hope you guys like it!

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, here is another chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts.

I don't own The Vampire Diaires.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

I decided to have some fun with this. I sighed dramatically, and looked up at him sadly. He looked hurt, when he saw my expression.

"Damon, I like this guy... He's absolutely gorgeous and has the most memorizing eyes. He knows how to treat a girl right, and he always puts a smile on my face. I think I like guy, maybe more than _like_." I said and looked up to see him with the most pained expression, it almost hurt to look.

He clenched his jaw, "Who is he?" he asked barely whispering.

"Maybe you know him." I paused as I held back a laugh "He's my best friend's brother." I said smirking.

His expression changed as he knew who I was referring to. "I'm gonna kill you." He said giving me the cut eye.

I got up and began walking fast laughing; I turned to see him walking behind me smirking.

"You wouldn't." I gasped dramatically, and he kept on walking and I walked backwards until I hit the corner near the exit.

"You could have just answered me simply, instead of you know... putting me through _that_." He sighed looking serious. "I'm afraid you're gonna need to pay up."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm so scared." I said sarcastically, I decided to give in. "Alright what do you want?"

"Let me take you on another date. You know you enjoy them." He said trying to persuade me as he did that eyebrow thing.

I sighed, as I was about to respond, but I heard a familiar voice say "Hey, Elena. Where have you been?"

Damon inhaled trying to calm himself down.

"Mason... Hey" I said awkwardly as Damon turned around facing Mason now.

"Hey" he said still smiling like an idiot. "Was I interrupting?" he asked looking irritated. "Wait your not dating him are you? You said you needed a break, should _we_ be dating then."

"That's it." Damon said I covered his mouth real quick, before he said anything stupid.

"Yeah you were kind of interrupting.-" Mason cut me off.

"So you guys _are_ dating..." he said looking pissed.

"You're acting ridiculous; I told you that I wasn't interested at the moment because I didn't even _know_ you. I'm sorry if it upset you, but you can't really do anything about my" I paused looking for the right word "_relationship_ with Damon. It's our personal lives." I said trying to be as kind as possible.

Damon moved my hand for his mouth, "You heard what she said, she's not interested. Now-"

"Damon!" I cut him off as he rolled his eyes.

Mason kicked the door hard as left only hurting himself. I sighed, "He's just another obstacle in my race." I said.

"So were in a _relationship_? Good then I'm picking you up on Friday." He smirked.

I shrugged, "Why not? It's not I have anything else better to do."

"Ouch." He said touching his heart looking hurt, I laughed at this.

"Come on, now drama queen. I say we should head to the park."

"And we shall." He said opening the door for me. I smiled and walked out as we went to his car.

As I was about to get in the car I saw a huge dent on the side, he was going to freak. "Damon, there is a dent on this side of the car. When did this happen?" I asked kneeling down to look at it as we came to my side.

"Where?" he gasped. "Oh, that... don't ask." He said waving his hand like it wasn't a big deal.

He went and sat in the driver seat after he placed the bags in the back seat. "Seriously, what happened? Which idiot did it?" I asked closing the door on my side.

The pointed at himself, "That _idiot_ would be me." He said awkwardly.

"Why the hell would you do that? This car is practically your baby." I asked surprised.

"I was pissed off at that chick who kissed me when you walked in. When I came out to get you and you where gone, so that dent happened." He explained.

"Oh gosh... I'm sorry." I apologized immediately feeling responsible for it.

"Why are you apologizing for? I'm the one that kicked it."

"Still, it would have happened if I didn't get upset with you." I said quietly.

**Isobel POV**

Caroline and Anna came back into house looking shocked.

"What's wrong? Is Elena okay?" I asked panicking.

"They just made out, in...in Damon's car." Caroline stuttered.

"What?" my jaw dropped. "I thought they're not dating? I knew it! They're secretly dating." I gasped. I reached over for the phone. "I need to call Serena; she's going to so happy." I squealed as Anna and Caroline looked at me as if I was crazy. "You guys have no idea about how much I want them to be together." I explained calling Serena.

**Caroline POV**

I went over to Stefan's Guest House. I knocked on the door.

He opened it, "Hey." I thought you and the girls were hanging out today?" He asked confused.

I dragged him to the couch. "You wouldn't believe what Elena did!" I exclaimed.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He panicked.

"She's fine... maybe more that fine." I paused. "Kay, so Anna and I asked if she and Damon kissed last night and she said she doesn't kiss and tell. She ran out and got into Damon's car which was outside since they're hanging today. So I knocked on his car window trying to get him to open it. Then all you see is Elena and Damon making out, like full on full _make out_." I blurted, as Stefan sat there silently taking in what I told me with his eyes wide open. "I know right? Isobel thinks they're secretly dating too."

"Elena kissed my brother..." He shuddered, as Caroline laughed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favourites.

Hope you like it.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Elena POV**

It was Friday and I had nothing to do at work. Since there was 30 minutes until work finished I decided to go see Stefan.

I knocked on his door. "Come in" I he muttered in a bored voice.

"Hey" I said falling back into a chair.

"Thank god you're here, I'm bored." He sighed.

"Join the club." I mumbled "Stef, I'm nervous about the date tonight." I admitted.

"Seriously? How pathetic, it's only Damon not a creep like _Mason_." He whispered Mason's name.

I shuddered, "Speaking of him, he hasn't talked to me since the last time I saw him at the mall. Not even a Hi."

"That's a good thing." He laughed. "So, do you know where Damon's taking you tonight?"

"I suggested The Grill; I would be much more comfortable there." I explained as he looked at me weird.

"This whole you and Damon dating thing is so weird." He muttered, and I felt bad.

"Do you feel weird about this? I didn't know, it's just I _really_ like him." I said looking down.

"Whoa... chill, I'm okay with it. It's just weird for me. Besides I knew this was going to happen." He grinned.

I smiled at this, "You actually thought we'd have a shot?"

"Ever since 9th grade when he ditched Lauren for Homecoming to take you. They were dating for 2 years, and I got to admit Damon doesn't dump girls that _easily_."

"You know, I never really thought of that. I hated Lauren, she used to boss the cheerleading squad around all the time. I almost quit because of her." I said as memories began to pop into my head.

'She scared us all, then again Damon always goes for the crazy ones." He laughed.

"Hey!" I said pretending to be offended.

"My point exactly." He said laughing again.

I got up, "Anyways, I have to go find Damon. I'll talk to you later."

**Damon POV**

It was 5: 15pm and I was at home with Stefan.

"Hey Stef?" I called out as I was in the kitchen grabbing a drink.

"Yeah" he answered walking into the Kitchen.

"Wanna double with me and 'Lena tonight? Please?" I asked.

Stefan smiled cockily, "You're begging me? I like the sound of that."

I rolled eyes, "Yes, or no?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Caroline right now, 'Lena already asked her."

"Sweet, we have to be there at 7." I called behind me as I headed upstairs.

**Elena POV**

I was digging through me closet not knowing what to wear. I sighed and picked up my phone to text Damon.

_What do I wear? =(-E_

He replied fast, _Clothes would be nice ;)-D_

_Haha. Formal or Casual?-E_

_Casual- D _

I went back to my closet and decided to wear a grey loose flowy top, with dark washed skinny jeans. I put on my grey heeled ankle boots and headed out the door as Caroline was waiting outside.

"Hey" She said happily. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just nervous." I answered.

She rolled her eyes, "You're always with him, why are you so nervous now?"

"Cause it's our first date, and-" I decided to stop there.

Caroline smirked, "And?" she said waiting for me to say something back.

I groaned, "Ugh! Okay fine! I like him, _alot_." I admitted blushing as she squealed happily.

"I knew it! I knew it! Now, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because, I'd have to hear you squeal like that." I answered as her mouth hung up.

"Shut your mouth before you get something in there." I chuckled.

"I'm happy for you!" She screamed as we got out of the car.

"Car, I'm nervous aren't you?"

She laughed at this, "Puh-lease, Stef and I do this almost every day." She said.

I took at deep breath and walked into The Grill.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I know its short, that's because I want the next chapter to be "The date"

Please review and let me know what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for all the Reviews guys!

Hope you like the chapter.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

I walked in with Caroline to find Stefan and Damon already here. I went and sat beside Damon as Caroline sat beside Stefan.

"Hey" I smiled breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey" Damon and Stefan replied at the same time.

"Alright this is really awkward..." Caroline said squinting.

"Do you guys want to play pool?" I asked them as I got up.

Damon hopped up "I'm up for it." He shrugged.

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other, "Oh, no we're gonna sit around for a while." She assured us.

"Yeah, you two love bird go do your thing." Stefan smirked as I rolled my eyes.

Damon and I turned around and walked over to the pool table.

"So how are you gonna play with one hand?" He said chuckling as we got to the pool table.

I looked down at my arm, "Oh that's just great, why don't _we_ go and grab a drink?" I asked realizing that I couldn't play.

"Is it just me or today just plain awkward?" Damon asked me as we got onto the stool.

"I agree, I've never felt so awkward around you before." I admitted.

We began talking more as the awkward atmosphere began to fade. I had already drunk 2 glasses of champagne.

"That's it. No more for _you_." Damon said taking my glass away from me.

"Damon" I frowned like a child and reached for it. "Please?" I pleaded

"Nope" he said making a pop sound. He took the glass and chugged what was left in the glass.

My jaw dropped, "You're gonna pay for that." I said.

We talked so more, and I decided to bring Elijah up.

"Elijah coming in 3 more days, I bet you're on cloud 9" I said laughing, knowing that Damon wasn't really fond of him.

"Oh god, don't even remind me please." He shuddered.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked curious.

"Well he's a brat, and... he asked about you the other day when he called?"

"I haven't seen him in over 10 years, why the hell would he ask about me?"

"Exactly what I asked him. But I got a 'I got to go now, cousin'" Damon mocked his accent.

"Nice accent" I laughed at the fact that he didn't even sound British.

"Hot I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Damon, your ego always kills the moment." I sighed getting bored.

"Its _way_ too boring here for a Friday, want to head over to _our_ place?" He asked referring to the tree.

I immediately got off my stool, Damon paid for my drink. He insisted.

"Let's go tell Stef and Car." I said as we walked over to the table.

"Hey, we're heading somewhere... now, Bye." Damon said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and dragged me out.

Since Damon didn't drink he was going to drive.

We finally got to the tree.

"Let's climb onto the tree." He suggested.

"Not a chance, I don't trust you." I said remembering the fall from Saturday.

"Ouch, did you know trust is the main ingredient in a relationship?" He asked.

"_We're_ not in a relationship, since you didn't ask me out. Secondly, if that was the case, our relationship must taste really bad." I laughed.

"When the time is right I will, but I promise it won't be long." He said.

We both went and sat under the tree.

I placed my head on his shoulder as he played with my hand.

"Can I ask you question?" I wanted to know more about Katherine and him.

"You're asking me if you can ask me question, how odd? What do you want to know?" He chuckled.

"I don't want to kill your mood; you know what I'm talking about." I whispered.

He sighed, "Katherine?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to know about _her_?" He asked.

"Well... about you guys. How did it all happen?" I asked.

"You mean how we met?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, we met at The Grill on night. It was when you were still in College. So you've never seen her then. Anyways, I was drinking and she sat beside me. She was flirting with me and I was doing the same. We started hanging out more, and then I asked her out. A few months after, I asked her to marry me. I was an idiot, I thought I was in _love_ with her. So the next day I wanted to surprise her at her house, and when I opened the door I was her kissing some next guy. She tried to make up stories and said it wasn't her fault but I didn't care. I was so upset that I left."

"Wow" I didn't know what to say.

He sighed, "I know" he said as he played with a strand of my hair.

"You know, you can trust me. I'd never do something like that; even if I were too it would never be you." I said.

"I know, I can trust you." He whispered.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review.


	30. Chapter 30

Hope you guys like this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites.

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

Damon and I were now sitting on the tree and we were talking.

"What time is it?" I asked Damon.

"It's probably 10" he said pulling out his phone, "_Or_ 1 in the morning?"

"We've been for 6 hours?" I asked shocked.

"We should leave." He said jumping off the lower branch and held his arms out for me. "Come on, I deserve a little more trust than that." He laughed.

"I have a broken arm; I think I have the right to be scared!" I took a deep breath, "You sure?" I asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not cause I'm gonna make you fall." He said sarcastically.

"I'm counting to 3 okay? 1...2...3." I still hadn't jumped.

"Elena" he signed.

"Fine, 1...2...3" I jumped but this time he actually caught me without falling. He set me down on my feet.

"You caught me, so you actually do work at the gym?" I laughed.

He pointed at himself, "This takes time and effort." He bragged as he pointed at himself.

"Come on, let's go." I said as we began walking. "I'm glad we don't have work tomorrow." I said. I would have probably worked from home if that was the case.

"You got that right."Damon laughed as me got into the car. He passed me his phone. "I need music, want to choose a song?"

"Yeah" I said taking the phone from him. I went through his playlists, I chose "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. "I love this song! I swear I hear it everywhere I go." I said laughing.

"It's a nice song, not really my taste." Damon admitted.

"What me to change it?"

"No, I _love_ it so leave it."

The song was over, "What song do you want?"

"You chose." He replied.

"Okay" I shrugged and chuckled, I played "Hey Baby" by Pitbull.

He pulled into my house.

I sighed, "I had a really good time, thanks."

"It was with me, what else would you expect?" I playfully punched his arm.

"I have to go now; I'll call you in the morning?" I suggested.

"Don't I get a hug or kiss?" he asked pretending to feel offended.

"Hugs, we're not going out." I laughed at his expression and hugged him with one arm. "Bye"

"Bye"

As I got out the car my dad came outside. "Hey, dad" I said noticing that Damon didn't pull away.

"You're finally home." He said as he saw me.

"Hey, I lost track of time." I admitted holding a hand up.

"Why don't you ask Damon to come in?"

"Huh? Why?" I asked suspicious.

"It's been a while since I've seen good old Damon." He said walking up to the car.

Damon rolled down the window, "Hey John" he said awkwardly as I bit back a laugh.

"Damon" he greeted. "Why don't you come inside, we should really talk." He said, and I chuckled quietly at Damon's horrified expression.

"Err, sure." He agreed.

He got the car and followed my dad into the house like a lost puppy.

**Damon POV**

John was very protective of Elena, and I knew I was going to get the _talk_ about this. I heard Elena laughing as we went into the house. I turned around and she laughed more.

We walked into the living room.

"Have a seat" John said as I obeyed his words.

Elena yawned, "Alright, I'm tired. I guess I'll be heading off to bed."

"Goodnight, sweetie" he called after her.

"Night" Elena shouted back.

This was just great.

I decided to break the silence, "So... what did you want to talk about?" _Elena_ I thought to myself.

"Elena" he answered. _Bingo!_

"Alright." I said.

"So I can see you and Elena have been hanging out a lot lately. Do you like her?" He asked fidgeting around.

"I do" I answered softly.

"Isobel and I were talking today, and I see that Elena likes you too..."

I nodded, not knowing what to say about this.

He sighed, "I'll make this quick."

"You have my permission to ask her out, because I know that it's keeping you from asking her."

I blinked as I took this information in. "Wait... you're saying that I can date her, like she can be my _girlfriend_?" I asked trying to get what we had just told me straight.

John winced, "Yes, but Damon please understand that she's my baby girl. I hate to see her hurt, and that Donovan kid is lucky that he isn't around. I trust you, I know you've been hurt before and you wouldn't want to do the same." He said patting my back. _Yes!_

"Thanks John, that all I needed. Don't worry I won't harm her _or_ let anything harm her." I said realizing how confident I sounded.

"That's all I ask for." John said.

I stood up, "I have to leave now, and it was good to see you." I said.

"Yeah, tell Giuseppe that I said hi."

"Of course, bye and thank you" I said heading out to my car.

"Bye" he called after me.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Please review, and tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the late update you guys!

I didn't like the chapter I had so I decided to change it up.

Hope you guys like it! And thanks for the review!

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

**

* * *

**

John POV

I walked into the living room after Damon left to watch TV. I decided to watch a random movie.

"Elena?" I called out when I heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Elena.

She fell back into the couch beside me, "You're still awake?" she asked me.

"I don't feel like sleeping. Aren't you tired?" I asked as I skimmed through the channels.

"No, well not yet. I have to ask you something." She said frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I was listening to you and Damon talking just now. What was that all about? Why was Damon waiting for your permission? He doesn't need _your_ permission." She said looking angry.

I sighed, "You guys seem pretty serious for _friends_ that aren't even dating. When I was talking with Damon at the hospital when we came here, he told me what happened with you and that Donovan boy. So I may have said a few things about me approving a guy before you date him for now on." I admitted. "I knew he liked you, so I hinted it towards him. He knows how protective I am towards you." I added looking down.

Elena turned towards me, "Seriously dad? I'm not the 13 anymore, I'm 23 and I can make my own decisions!" She shrieked as I winced.

"'Lena don't get mad, I'm just looking out for you. I hate to see you sad, you're my little girl." I pleaded.

She huffed, "But I'm not a little girl." She said getting up and marched upstairs.

I sighed.

**Elena POV**

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name and knocking on my door.

"Come in," I mumbled as I pulled my covers over me, It was too early and bright for me and I was really tired.

"Rise and Shine" My dad sang.

"Go away!" I said. "It's too early, and I'm mad at you!" I mumbled once again.

He sighed, "Do you even know what time it is?" He said. "It's 3pm"

I was wide awake, and I pulled my covers off me as I sat up. "3pm! Oh my gosh!" I shrieked looked for my phone.

My dad began to laugh, I found my phone and looked at the time. It was 9am.

My mom walked in, "What's with the screaming?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"He woke me up and told me it was 3pm, and it's only 9!" I answered beginning to get grumpy.

My mom rolled her eyes, "John, she was sleeping. 'Lena quit being grumpy" She said rolling her eyes. "I'll make you something to eat, how does that sound?"

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen her face." He laughed; mom gave him a stern look which made him stop immediately. I laughed at this. "Are you going to eat?" My dad asked me, as he smirked.

I looked at him suspiciously, "One, I'm not talking to you. Two, I'm tired and I'm going back to bed." I said pulling my covers over me again.

He sighed "Well, I guess I'm going to have to cancel the breakfast I had planned for _Damon_ and us." This had my attention.

I sat up once again, "What breakfast?" I asked quickly.

"Oh it's nothing, you're tired so I'll call Damon and cancel."

"No! Its okay dad, we can go." I said getting up." If Damon was approved by my dad, then he'd defiantly he asking me out soon.

My parents laughed at me. "Give me 20 minutes." I said over my shoulder, as I went to take a shower.

**Damon POV **

I was at The Grill waiting for John and Elena. John called me an hour ago asking if I wanted to have breakfast with Elena and him, I couldn't say no since Elena was coming so I'm here.

I looked down at my phone as I got a text, it was Elena.

_See you in a few ;) –E_

I laughed, and texted her back.

_Can't wait –D_

The waiter came over to my table. "Hi, can I take you order?" she asked twirling her hair.

_Not another one. Was it necessary for a girl to come up to me Everytime Elena came? _

"Not yet, I'm waiting for my _girlfriend_ and her dad to arrive." I said quickly trying to get her out of the way.

She nodded still smiling and walked to another table.

I rolled my eyes, and sat back waiting for Elena to arrive.

"Hey Damon" Elena said happily as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Elena" I replied.

I heard John clear his throat "Oh... hey John" I totally forgot he was here.

"Yeah Hi" He said.

I turned and looked at the waitress, "Do you know who she is?" I asked.

"Who? What- Damon!" Elena shrieked when she saw me staring at the waitress.

She thought I was checking her out.

"Whoa... I'm not checking her out" I said disgustedly. "She was flirting with me, and I'm not Stefan I don't go for preppy blonde girls" I said smirking at the jealous look on Elena's face.

"I'm still here you know, and that's either Fiona Fell, or Sophie Fell one of the Logan's twins." He answered.

"So, what are we getting?" I asked changing the topic.

"I want chocolate chip waffles, with chocolate sauce and whipped cream." Elena said.

I chuckled, "I'll take bacon, eggs, and toast." I said turning to John who was looking in the Menu.

"I'll get the same thing as Damon." He said looking bored.

As I turned to Elena, the waitress came back.

"Hi, can I take your order?" She asked I looked at her name tag, her name was Fiona.

"I'll take Breakfast Combo #2" I answered as she was smiling at me; I turned to Elena who was practically shooting daggers at Fiona with her eyes.

"And you?" Fiona asked as she stared at Elena with a clearly forced smile.

"I'll have Chocolate chip waffles, with chocolate sauce and whipped cream." She answered sweetly with a fake smile.

_Damn, two ladies getting feisty over me. Oh well, It's not my fault that I'm incredibly hot. _

I smiled to myself.

"I'll have the same as Damon" John answered.

Fiona looked for her pad, "So, Damon this must your girlfriend you mentioned earlier." My head shot up and Elena's jaw dropped, I heard John chuckle.

"What? Oh yeah, I meant a girl... whose is _a friend_." I stuttered, as John laughed quietly.

"Oh, I see." She said as the smile returned to her face, she winked at me at walked away.

"She did not just do that." Elena gasped.

"See, I did nothing. She's the one flirting."

Elena turned to me as she was smirking. "So I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

I was about to answer when John interrupted.

"I'm still here you know." John said.

"We know dad." Elena said waving him off.

Elena and I sat there talking for 15 minutes.

The food finally arrived.

Fiona smiled and handed me a napkin under my plate.

After she left I saw that the napkin had her number on it. I shuddered and tossed the napkin aside.

Elena gave me questioning look.

"You don't want to know." I said as I dug into my food.

We all finished eating.

I handed Elena the napkin knowing that she was curious. She looked up at me, then looked back down at the napkin, her eyes almost fell out. "That little-"

She got up and walked up to Fiona who was sitting by herself on her phone.

"Elena!" I got up, but John stopped me.

"Don't... this is going to be interesting." He chuckled. I sat back down.

* * *

Want to find out what's going to happen?

Well, you're going to have to read tommorow's chapter.

Please Review and let me know what you think.

Oh, and Happy Family Day to all the Canadians' celebrating.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm one cloud 9 you guys!**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I reached 100 and I'm just so happy!**

**So I want say thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter especially...**

**Tatas Boucealot- Thanks so much, I've noticed that you review almost all my chapters. Thanks so much, it really means a lot to me that you take time to do so. **

**Frenchmind- Don't worry about it... the fact that take time out of your day and read it means a lot already. And Family is celebrated in Ontario, Saskatchewan, and Alberta I'm not quite sure. **

**DelenaEndgame- It's a day were you spend time with your family and loved ones, and it not all over Canada only some places. PS... your my 100****th**** reviewer so Thanks!**

**vampssaywhat- Thanks! It means a lot to me. **

**Tiffany-Salvatore09- Thanks girly! It means a alot, plus hope you like this chapter =)**

**RobzBella- Thanks... and I update every day, but I only missed one day. **

**Hope you guys like that chapter **

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Elena POV**

I walked over to Sofia, as she was sitting on a stool on her phone.

I was jealous that she was flirting with Damon, but no way am I admitting that. Damon is mine... well he gonna be soon.

"Hi, Sofia right?" I asked trying to sound nice as I forced a smile on my face.

She looked at me head to toe and a raised a brow at me.

_She did not just look at me like that! Take a deep breath, you have a higher chance with Damon that her._

"That would be me, and you're Elena right? The girl who isn't Damon's girlfriend?"

"Funny, you make it sound like a little girl like you might have a chance. Look I'm gonna make this easy one you, all you have to do is back off cause I've got dibs on this one."

"Not for long he has my number, and he can do better then you." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Just hearing her was making me mad; I looked over at her drink and smiled. I decided that I should hit it with my cast.

I placed my arm on the table and simply turned, causing the drink to spill on her. She gasped, "You-" I cut her off.

"Oh my bad, I guess that's what happens when you get in _my_ way." I turned around to find my dad and Damon staring at me wide eyed with their jaws hitting the floor.

I walked over to them, "Come on, let's go."

We walked over to another waitress to pay then we left.

**Stefan POV**

I was sitting in my room at the Guest House with Caroline as she playing "Black Ops".

I sighed, "Give it up Car, you're not gonna bet me."

She huffed and turned the game off as I tried not to laugh.

She turned around and glared at me.

All of a sudden the doorbell began ringing repeatedly. I ran down to open it, I opened the door to find a irritated Elena, and an amused Damon. She stood there still ringing the bell.

I pulled her hand from the doorbell, trying to get her to stop. "What the hell's up with you?" I asked as Caroline came down.

"A lot of things."

She huffed and went inside; I turned to my brother for an answer.

"She fought with that Sofia chick over me." He laughed; I rolled my eyes and slammed the door.

"Hey!" Damon yelled quickly moving out of the way.

"Just trying to knock the ego out of you." I said walking over to the girls.

"Well, you're gonna need more than a door." He said following me.

"What happened?" I asked Elena, as Damon sat beside her.

"Why does every girl have to flirt with your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." I answered her clearly disturbed.

"I'll explain" Damon said.

"Logan's little girl, who I don't like was flirting with me. Then she gave me her number on a napkin, which I didn't ask for. Then Elena went and spilt a drink on her."

My jaw dropped, and Caroline applauded Elena. "The blonde one, who acts like an idiot? Way to go 'Lena"

"That's the one" Elena said laughing.

"Jeez, doesn't that sound similar." Damon snickered. I punched his arm.

"Don't hate on my girl." I warned him, Caroline giggled and rested her head on my shoulder.

He punched me harder in return, and I winced.

"Cut it out." Elena said rolling her eyes.

Elena got up, "I need a coke, anyone want one?"

"I'll get it, you sit down." Damon said as he brought 4 and placed it on the coffee table.

"What were you guys even doing?" Caroline asked suspicious. "So you are secretly dating?" She blurted.

Elena turned different shades of red.

**I know it's short, but I felt like I should end it there because of the next chapter.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the review you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

Damon and I were sitting on the couch together, while Caroline was trying to beat Stefan at Black Ops.

I sighed "Caroline, Give it up. You've been at this for the past 2 hours."

She paused the game and turned to face me as she grimaced. "Shut up! I'm gonna beat him, besides your sitting there were lover boy entertain each other." She laughed.

Damon was asleep beside me.

I took pillow and slammed it into her head.

"Elena!" She shrieked getting a pillow, and hit my head.

"Hey! Watch it I'm the one with a broken arm!" I laughed.

"Your gonna have more than that if you don't stop." She threatened me dramatically as Stefan just stared at us like we lost it.

"Stef just let her win. This is going to take years!" I sighed getting bored.

"Anyone want to take his jacket off? I'm gonna pour water on him and see if that would get him up." I said getting up.

"I'll do it!" Stefan said already at it.

I went and got a glass of water, I was kneeling on the floor beside the couch so I was at eye level with Damon.

"Damon, wake up." I said softly.

He didn't respond.

"Just do it already." Caroline whispered with her phone out to take a picture.

"He's so gonna kill you." Stefan laughed.

"Damon" I said again, and once again no response.

"You asked for it." I laughed pouring water on his face, I lost my grip and dropped the glass on his chest.

He gasped and shot up from the couch, as he realised what was happening I ran behind Stefan.

"Elena!" He screamed. "God you're so dead!" He said as he wiped his face.

"But I didn't ruin your jacket." I laughed as he was trying to get me as I was behind Stefan.

The doorbell rang, and I ran down as Damon chased me.

I opened the door quick and stood out.

"Bonnie!" I screamed hiding behind her.

"Whoa" she said surprised.

"Give it up Elena" Damon said.

I moved away from Bonnie.

"I'm not gonna get you now, watch your back." He said smirking.

"Hey, Bon Bon. What brings you here?"

"I have awesome news, is Car here?"

"Yeah, she's trying to beat Stef at Black Ops upstairs."

We all made our way up stairs, as Damon went to change his shirt.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed as she ran at her.

"So what's the news? You and Ty up to something?" I asked getting excited.

"You guys remember the house we used to drool over?" She squealed.

"Yeah! The one that's 2 blocks from yours?" I asked.

"Mrs. Daniels is selling it! She's moving back to North Carolina."

"I'm lost." Damon said, walking into the room.

"Mrs. Daniels is selling her house." I explained as he nodded.

"I was talking to her, and she's selling it! And we love that house; do you see where I'm going with this?" Bonnie asked.

It finally struck me, "Oh my gosh! _We_ wanted to move there! We should totally do it? Can we do it?" I blurted.

"Exactly why I came here, I thought we can do it and Anna. We were looking into it?" Bonnie suggested.

"I want to talk to my dad about it first." I said. "But I grantee you that it's most likely a yes." I squealed.

"Mrs. Daniels said she'll give us one day time to tell her." Bonnie said.

"I'm gonna call my dad right now, or should go talk to him face to face? This is gonna be like College _again_!" I said.

"Go talk to him about it, I'll drop you off." Damon said.

"Guys we have make a budget plan, we got to take this seriously." Caroline informed.

"That's the first thing we're doing after I talk to my dad." I said.

"Do you want to leave now?" Damon asked standing.

"Yeah, you sure you can drop me off?" I asked not wanting to be annoying.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Seriously? Come, on." He said making his way to the car.

"Wait we'll come too! I have to ask Anna. She's the one who told me about this, since she's moving back." Bonnie said.

Bonnie came in her car so she can go home afterwards with Caroline, as me and Damon went together.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked Damon.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm talking about the moving, and your opinion definitely counts." I assured him.

"I honestly think it's a good idea, it's only a block from here too. That means more trips to the park. It's a good experience too." He said.

"I like this idea now." I laughed.

We finally reached my house.

Hope you guys liked it!

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think. =)


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's a long chapter to make up for the short ones.**

**Hope you guys like it! My sister and I worked on it together.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. **

**They make me so happy!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I was sitting in Damon's car thinking about how this was going to go with my dad. Either he'll say yes or he is going to be like how he was when I said was moving out for college. I don't know why my dad still thinks I'm five years old.

I turned to Damon who was looking was me with amusement and said "Alright, I am going to walk in there and tell him about Mrs. Daniels' selling the house and how Bonnie, Car, Anna and I wanted to buy it so I can move out." I tried not to sound scared as a said it.

Damon just laughed. "'Lena he is going to throw a fit about it because he still thinks of you as his baby girl. It's how father's are programmed, no matter how old their daughter's get they still see them and the baby girl they have protect against everything".

"I know that but...I don't know how to put into words but I just think my dad should understand that I'm old enough, and I should be able to move out if I want to." I replied.

I turned as I heard someone knock on car window on my side. Damon rolled down the wind for me as I still seemed out of it thinking about what my dad's reaction was going to be.

"Hey what's going on? We should head on inside and get your dad to say yes to this fantastic idea" Bonnie stated excitedly.

I nodded and turned to Damon "Bye, I'll call you later and let you know what happens. Okay?" Damon shook.

I gave him a hug before I got out of the car. As I got out and closed that door I saw Bonnie give Car a questioning look about Damon and my situation. Car just gave her a shrug and headed for my door.

I'd have to fill Bonnie on the past couple of weeks.

I took a deep breath when we walked into the house.

"Dad...daddy...where are you?" I called out.

I waited for a reply and heard some shuffling coming from my dad's study. I took another deep breath and headed towards his office. Caroline and Bonnie headed to Anna's room upstairs.

"Hey Dad," I said as walking into my dad's study and sat in the chair across from him.

"Hi baby girl" he said looking up from his work. I sighed at him calling me 'baby girl'.

"Umm...Dad, Bonnie found out that Mrs. Daniel's is selling her house, and we were thinking of buying the place so we can all move in together." I said holding my breath waiting for his reaction.

Dad cleared his throat. Great, this is not going to work I can already feel it. "Well it's a good idea. But do you think you are ready to live on your own?"

"Yeah dad, I'm 23, and I have always been responsible. I think now it's time for me to learn how to live on my own without having mom and you hold my hand every step of the way. I think I need to do this." I finished waiting for dad's reply.

**John's POV **

I watched my baby girl sit across from me and tell me how she thinks she is grown enough to move out.

Well I guess I should have seen it coming, I mean how many 23 year olds still live at home? I can see that she was nervous and expected me to throw a fit like I did when she left for college.

"I guess that's true, you are older and you have always been _responsible_. But...well," I paused making it seem as if I was going to say no. I can see her face fall sad. "I think you should get the experience of living on your own. So I guess it's a yes from me".

She jumped out of her chair screaming and ran to me kiss my check. At that moment I felt like I had my baby girl back, I thought laughing. "Thanks daddy! You are the best dad in the world!" She screamed running out of my study.

I can hear her running up the stairs as I continued to think about the many times she told me I was the world's best dad. I let out a sigh as I got caught up in the memories of my baby girl as _a baby girl. _

"She's all grown up." I sighed.

**Elena's POV **

I ran into Anna's room to find Anna, Bonnie and Caroline talking about the house. "He said yes!" I yelled falling back on her bed.

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna have our first house you guys!" Bonnie

"Ok this means that once we make a budget and see how we are going to manage the financial part and we can go tell Mrs. Daniels that we are buying the house." Car stated grabbing a book and pen to get started with budgeting.

We spent the rest of the day figuring everything out and when we finally had it down.

Bonnie called Mrs. Daniels and let her know that we want the house. She asked for us to meet her at the bank on Monday in the morning and to get everything going officially.

With that all done Caroline wanted to get everyone together to celebrate, we were going to go clubbing. I called Damon to find out if he was up for it.

"Hello" Damon answered.

"Hey, guess what Dad said?" I asked.

"Let me guess he said yes to his baby girl? like he does to everything after pretending to put up a fight" He answered.

"Hey, he doesn't say yes to everything I want ok. I'm actually really surprised he said yes to this, I think I am going to be in shock until I actually move out." He chuckled.

"Anyways we called Mrs. Daniels and told her that we taking the house. She asked all of us to meet her at the bank on Monday so we can get the official stuff started. So Car wants celebrate, she wants to go clubbing with everyone. You up for it?" I asked

"Whoa slow down." He asked laughing at me. "Obviously I'm up for it." I imagined him rolling his eyes at this.

"Great, so I'll see you at 10?"

"Yeah I'll see you then, Bye"

"Bye" I said hanging up.

I turned to look at the clock to see that it was already 8; I decided to go take a shower and start getting ready. By the time I was ready, my phone was going off, I picked it up and answered "Hello"

"Hey, we are outside. Let's go." Car said sounding excited.

"I am coming right outside now." I said grabbing my coat and clutch.

I ran outside to find Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler already in the car. I got into the back of the car and Tyler turned to me, "Wow, are you trying kill _Damon_?" He asked.

I looked at him confused. Caroline and Bonnie laughed as Caroline pulled the car out of the drive way. "What? Am I missing something here" I asked.

"No, you just look killer hot tonight. That's all." Bonnie said smirking.

"Well I guess she dressed to give Damon a heart attack" Car said continuing to laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "That's great."

"Wait you're dating him? Thanks for telling my buddy" Tyler complained

"Oh Ty, where have you been, all they do is hang out together on their free time and but they aren't a couple. Or so they say" Bonnie laughed as Ty laughed along.

"Yeah, you caught me. We're secretly dating and we hate you guys so much that we didn't tell you." I said sarcastically.

"Funny, Gilbert." Ty said.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed at Ty.

We arrived at Damon's house and realized that we couldn't all go in one car since Caroline brought her car and not her parents' Jeep.

"I'll just bring my car too." Damon said talking through the widow on Tyler's side.

"Wait, I will ride with you too. I feel bad that you have to ride alone." I said as I got out of the car. As I closed the door I heard them chuckling quietly. I pretended not to hear them and walked to Damon's side only to see his jaw drop looking at me. I had the satisfaction that all my hard work tonight didn't go to waste.

**Damon's POV **

I turned to see Elena walking towards me and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a dark blue dress that's too short to be considered a dress, but hey I am not complaining. I just stood there staring at her.

"Let's get going guys." Stefan said getting into the car. Then I heard someone say "Well do you think they will make it with Damon just staring at her all night? I don't think they are going anywhere." I heard someone say before they pulled out of the drive way.

I heard her clear her throat and I looked in her eyes. "Do you think you can wipe up the drool and get going?" She asked smirking.

"Well if that's not the reaction you were going for, then you wore the wrong dress." I said laughing at her glare for my comment about her dress.

"I didn't wear it so you can drool all over you drive way" She replied walking towards my car.

"Hey Elena? About us not dating yet, when you do you thing we can change that?" I realised what I had just asked her.

"Well, as soon as you man up to ask me." She said closing the door as she got in.

_Then, tonight I'm a man cause that's about to change. _I smirked to myself.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it.

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for not posting yesterday.**

**I couldn't really decide how I should do the chapter.**

**Thanks for all the Review thought!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

Elena POV

I turned to look at Damon who was smirking like an idiot to himself, I sighed trying not to get distracted by his gorgeous face.

"Damon?" I said waving my hand in his face.

"Huh?" he turned to me.

"Wanna drive?" I asked laughing.

I pulled the car from the driveway. "So are you excited... for _Elijah_ to arrive?"

He groaned, "Don't kill my mood 'Lena. He man thinks he's royalty." He said rolling his eyes.

"Suddenly I'm excited to meet him." I laughed.

He handed me his phone to put music on.

"What do you want me play?" I asked not knowing what to choose.

"Umm... just put it on shuffle I guess." He shrugged.

I put it on shuffle and "Stereo Love" bursted through the speakers.

We reached the club in 20 minutes.

I pulled out my mirror from my clutch, "Hold on" I told Damon as I reapplied my lip-gloss.

"You look hot already, your only gonna attract more guys for me to get rid of." He complained.

This made me feel all giddy inside.

"Awe, Damon I guess you're gonna suffer then." I said hugging him. "Come on, we better going." I said and we got out of the car.

"I need to talk to you." Damon said softly as he stood infront of me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked beginning to get worried.

He took my hand and held it in his. "We need to talk about _us_"

I felt myself blushing as he said _us_. "Then let's talk." I said.

"Let's say were dating, and something happens then we're _not_ dating. Do you think we'll still be friends?" He asked, I began laughing and his head shot up.

He looked at me with a pained expression.

"No matter what happens, if you do something stupid or I do, _which_ I won't. I promise that nothing will stop us from being friends. Matt was a different story, he cheated on me _many_ times but I was stupid because everyone warned me. But _us_, we'd be different. I just..." I paused thinking how I should word this. I huffed from frustration, "I feel different about us, and I know we'll last." I whispered the last part.

"You're not the only one." He laughed.

He began to smirk and I looked at him questioningly, "I guess today's your lucky day. Would you Elena, like you to date the _hottest_ man alive?"

"They only guy I see here is you." I laughed.

"Ouch" he said touching his heart. "You're breaking my heart you know."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "But, I wouldn't _mind_ dating you." I said.

Damon smiled widely; he reached into his pocket as pulled out a Tiffany & Co box. My eyes widened as I wondered where this would lead.

_What was he getting at with this?_

"Give me your hand" he demanded.

"Damon, what's that?" I asked getting nervous.

"Just give me your hand." He said rolling his eyes.

I closed my hand into a fist and moved it forward.

"Why are you making a fist?" he asked looking confused.

"What's in the box?" I asked in return.

He looked down at the box, and realised what I meant. "Oh Whoa, what are you getting at? I'm not trying to _marry_ you." He said awkwardly.

I sighed in relief, "What is it then?"

He opened the box, and my jaw dropped. "W...what's that f...f...for?" I stuttered. There was a pearl bracelet in the box.

"I knew you'd say yes, and I was planning on asking you tonight. So I thought I could give this to you as a new beginning... for _us_." As I stood there still shocked he quickly clasped the bracelet around my wrist.

"Damon... you didn't have to." I whispered

"But I _wanted_ to" he returned. "Now come on, they're gonna kick our asses if we're any later." he said as wrapped his arm around my waist.

I lightly kissed him on the cheek.

'I can get used to this." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, at him as I shook my head.

As we made it to the entrance we found Car, Stef, Ty and Bonnie waiting for us.

Caroline jaw dropped as she saw us coming.

"I wonder what could have happened in the past 40 minutes." She nudged Bonnie who noticed the bracelet.

"Oh my gosh" She squealed. "What the hell happened? Am I missing something here? Of course I am! Elena spill." She demanded.

I turned to Damon, "Jeez, I wonder what could have happened?" I asked dramatically.

"Hmm... I don't know maybe I asked you out or something." He said half heartedly and bent down to kiss me.

We turned to find Caroline and Bonnie squealing, Tyler's jaw dropping to the floor, and Stefan covering his eyes.

"I'm scared for life, I just my best friend _kiss_ my brother." I began laughing.

"Grow up Stef. So why aren't you guys inside?" I asked.

"Cause we want to stand out here looking idiots." Caroline said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes. "We we're waiting for you guys, now come on" She said waving us in.

We showed our id's and got in; it was free for the ladies until midnight.

"I haven't been here in a long time." Tyler said smiling as Bonnie elbowed him.

"Ow! Bon" he whisper screamed.

We walked in to hear "Hey Baby" by Pitbull playing.

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink. Anyone want anything?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing for me tonight, I have to drop her home." Damon said referring to me.

I felt bad, "You know what, I'm not really up for drinking tonight either." Damon raised his eyebrows questioningly at me. I simply shrugged.

"We'll get them." Damon said turning to me as I nodded in agreement.

"I'll have coke and rum!" Caroline screamed over the loud music.

"Vodka shots!" Tyler screamed, and I turned to Bonnie to see what she wanted.

"Vodka shot for me too!" She screamed in my ear.

Stefan, Damon and I walked over to the bar and ordered our drinks.

I heard someone behind me whistle, I turned around annoyed.

I turned to find a tall guy smiling at me from head to toe, "Damn girl, I heard milk is good for the body. How much have you been drinking?"

I gave him a fake smile, "Enough to break your heart _and_ kick your ass. So turn around and walk away." He stared at me in shock and lifted up his hands as he walked away.

Damon made his way over to me.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked looking irritated.

"Some random guy, with a cheesy pickup line." I laughed at Damon's expression. "What? I took care of it." I said trying not to laugh.

"Man, I leave you here for a second and some guys already picking you up?" He rolled his eyes.

"What can you say, I'm hot." I laughed as I mocked him.

"I see I'm rubbing off on you." He said smirking.

Tyler, Caroline, and Bonnie made their way over to us.

Caroline pulled at my good arm, "Enough with the flirting! Now come and dance."

I turned to Damon as they dragged me, "Gotta go!"

Tyler, Stefan, and Damon stood they're talking.

The girls and I began dancing and laughing.

"Well, if it isn't for Mystic Fall's finest ladies." I froze.

_Mason..._

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it!

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks so much for all the review, they made me really happy. **

**One of my reviewers asked if I can write 2 chapters but I didn't have enough time , so I will try my best to do 2 chapters tomorrow. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Caroline POV

Bonnie, Elena, and I turned around as we heard Mason.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Bonnie asked raising a brow.

"Why so feisty? You know I actually don't mind it only makes you hotter." Mason smirked.

It was kind of obvious that he was drunk, but how did he even know we were here.

"You do realise I'm your cousin's girlfriend right?"

He bursted laughing as he almost fell onto Elena, who quickly moved away and ran beside me.

"What the hell! How did he know we're here?" She asked getting scared.

Mason got closer to us, "Elena why are moving away from me?" He asked getting mad.

He eyed Elena from head to toe, "Damn, it should be a sin to look that hot and not be in my arms." He said as he moved closer to her.

**Elena POV**

I was beginning to get scared as I was backing away before he got closer.

Caroline stood infront of me, "Leave her alone, I'm warning you." She stuttered.

I felt someone wrap they're arms around my waist, I gasped and turned around as I pulled away.

It was Damon, I sighed in relief. "It's you thank god." I said as he wrapped his arm around my waist again. "We have to get out of here." I said to Car, and Bonnie.

"Move Caroline." Damon demanded and she did what she was told.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" He asked Mason looking really pissed.

"Who said I can't come?" Mason asked. He looked at me and smirked, "I'm here for _my_ lady." He began laughing as he walked closer to me.

"Come on, Damon. He's drunk let's just go." I said tugging his hand.

He didn't respond.

"Who is _your_ lady?" Damon shot at him, as he moved me so I was standing behind him.

"The hot chick standing behind you."

"Sorry buddy, wrong answer." Before I could stop him, Damon threw a hard punch at Mason's jaw causing Mason to fall back.

"Damon! Leave him, come on." I said pulling his arm.

Tyler and Stefan made it over to us as we had some people surrounding us.

"I swear I didn't tell him we were coming." Tyler said holding both hands up.

"Let's just get him out of here away from everyone." Damon said pissed.

"I'll call a cab to get him home. Sorry 'Lena." Ty said as he helped Tyler up.

"It's not your fault, I'll call the cab." I said as I walked over to door, so I can talk.

After the cab left with Mason, Jer and Anna arrived as we all went back to dancing.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I didn't like the way he was getting at you." Damon admitted looking upset.

"I'm not mad, but if you're saying sorry say it to him. You know you're always saving my ass when I'm in trouble." I laughed trying to cheer him up.

He chuckled, "'Cause you attract psychos."

I shrugged, "So are you calling yourself an psycho?"

"I'll admit it, I'm _crazy_ about you." He said wiggling his brows, I bursted out laughing.

"Damon just _ask_ her out already, seriously you guys are acting like you _are_ going out." Anna said rolling her eyes.

I bit my lip down as Stefan burst out laughing, I forgot to tell her that he said me out.

"Why are you laughing? Wait am I missing something here?" She asked look at Caroline and Bonnie for an explanation. Caroline pretended to lock her lips with an imaginary key as Bonnie avoided her gaze.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I asked her out." He said hugging me from behind I smiled and held his hand.

"What? When? Where?" Anna asked excited.

"You're _dating_ my baby sister?" Jer asked with wide eyes.

**Damon POV**

"Jeez Elena, the men in your family just don't understand that you're not a baby do they?" I asked as she laughed.

"Apparently so, he asked me out when we got here." Elena answered.

"Awe, Jer how cute are they?" Anna gushed.

"My best friend is dating me baby sister?" Jer asked again.

Stefan sighed, "Join the club, _my_ best friend is dating _my_ big brother." He shuddered.

I rolled my eyes, "Give it rest guys"

Elena laughed, "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

We all went back to dancing as Stefan and Tyler when to get drink again.

"Jer aren't you getting anything to drink?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm driving home." He answered.

"I'll drive, go get a drink." Anna said as she pushed him towards the bar.

Once it was 3 in the morning, we all decided to head home.

Bonnie drove Tyler and herself home, while Caroline and Stefan can with us and Anna drove Jer home.

It was a quiet ride home.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Elena asked me as she yawned.

"Yeah but Mason kind of killed it, you're tired aren't you?" I asked laughing I looked at the mirror to see Caroline and Stefan knocked out at the back.

"No, I'm fine." She said yawning again as her eyes were drooping.

"Turn and look at them. They're both knocked out." I laughed.

She didn't respond, I turned to find her sound asleep.

I pulled into driveway, and put my jacket on her so she wouldn't be cold.

"Come on, sleepy head." I said as she opened her eyes.

I put her arm around my shoulder for support and walked her to the doorstep. She was so tired that she fell asleep again.

When I made it to the doorstep John opened the door.

"She fell asleep in the car, and she's not drunk." I explained to John.

He simply laughed, "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, do you want to take her upstairs?"

"Sure." I said making my way up the stairs as I carried her in my arms. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

I went into her room and took her shoes off as tucked her bed.

"Goodnight" I whispered kissing her forehead. I turned to walk out of the room.

"Damon?" Isobel asked coming in.

"Hey" I said awkwardly as she smiled.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I asked her out?" I admitted.

Isobel smiled widely at this, "Seriously? Awe, I'm so happy for you guys." She sighed.

"Thanks" I asked, "I'm gonna head out Stefan and Caroline are knocked out in the car.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She said following me downstairs to close the door.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it, please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Explanation for not posting is at the bottom!**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and adding my story to your favourites.**

**

* * *

**

Tyler POV

I went down to kitchen to find both my parents looking worried.

"What's wrong is everything okay?"

"I guess everything will be okay _now_." Dad said and my mom threw a glared at him.

He sighed, "Your cousin left he went back home, he came home at 12 and just left. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He's gone? Like not coming _back_ kind of gone?" I asked excited.

"Tyler, have some sympathy." My mom warned me.

"What? Do you even know what he's been doing?" I asked defending myself.

"What?" She asked worried.

"Something stupid as usual" Dad muttered taking a sip of his coffee as he sat down.

"He's been following 'Lena around-" My mom cut me off.

Her jaw dropped, and eyes were wide. "What? _Elena_? Why did you tell me this?"

I sighed sitting down, "Yes _Elena_, she tried to be nice him and ignore it. But the idiot kept on doing again and again. Last night when we were all hanging out he showed up drunk and trying to make a move on Elena. But nothing happened, Damon defended her I guess that's why he left." I said trying to avoid the fact that he knocked him out.

"Does Isobel know about this? I know she would have told me." My mom asked still worried, I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her done.

"No she doesn't and Elena doesn't want anyone knowing this so don't tell her. Elena's gonna do it herself, so relax. I gotta tell Elena he's gone. She's gonna be delighted." I said laughing.

I went back to my room at called Elena.

**Elena POV**

My phone began to ring as I was still sleeping, I waited for it to stop but it didn't. I opened my eyes and reached for my phone on my night stand. "It's so bright." I muttered to myself as I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I croaked sounding tired.

"Oh, you're sleeping?" Tyler asked.

"Ofcourse not, I'm skydiving." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Funny Gilbert, listen I got news for you." He said excited.

This had my attention; I sat up to find myself still dressed. "What?"

"Your _GPS_ left town?" He said as I took Damon's jacket off.

"Huh?" I since I was distracted.

"Mason, my mom just told me that he stormed off when he got home last night. Man, thank Damon for that punch, knocked some senses into him." He laughed.

"Seriously? He's gone? What a _wuss_, I gotta tell Damon this." I said chuckling.

"Alright, later." He said hanging up.

I looked at the time, it was 11 am. I went to brush my teeth, and take a quick shower to wake up.

**Damon POV**

I slept at the guest house last night; it was 11 am when I went down to the kitchen.

"Get a room" I said I saw Stefan and Caroline making out on the dining table.

"Get out of here." Caroline said laughing as Stefan whispered something to her.

I got a bowl and poured milk and cereal in it.

"I'm in a good mood today so I'm gonna ignore you, _Car_." I said walking over to the table.

Stefan and Caroline just stared at me.

"Did he just call me Car?" She asked Stefan.

I rolled my eyes, "I can hear you, and _yes_ I did."

My phone rang; I looked at the caller id. It was Elena.

"Hey gorgeous" I greeted her.

"Hey, what are you up to?" She asked yawning.

"Being nice" I replied.

"Good for you" She laughed sweetly. "Thanks for bringing me up last night; you could have just woke me up you know."

"I know but I felt bad, so are you doing anything today?" I asked

"Bon, Car, Anna and I are supposed to be going out I think. Why don't you join us?"

"No, I'll pass."

She laughed, "Well we don't even know if we're gonna go, and if we are I guess I'll ditch. Why don't _we_ do something together today, I've got good news." She sang the last part.

I was suspicious now, "What news? Spill."

"Meet me at the Grill for lunch, I'll tell you there and I'll give you your jacket. Speaking of your jacket, I don't quite remember stealing it from you." She said confused, I can picture her pulling her brows together.

"What time? You were cold, and I just happen to be an awesome boyfriend so I put it on you." I explained.

"At 1, your choice. You know there's this _whole_ different side of you that I'm seeing, and I think I like it."

"1 it is and you bring out the good in me." I said dramatically.

She snickered, "Alright I guess I'll see you at 1 then?" she asked sounding excited.

"Yup, I'll see you then, bye."

"Alright, later" She said hanging up.

I went back upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I felt so bad!**

**I'm sick and I had really bad headache, and sitting in front of the computer just made it worse. **

**I'm working in Chapter 38 right now; hopefully I can finish it up and put it tonight. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, thanks for understanding about Sunday. Plus thanks for the sweet messages. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV

I was downstairs in the living room with Isobel as we were talking about Damon and Elena.

Isobel has been smiling all day. "I wonder if Damon told Serena yet. I would tell her but I think that's for Damon to do." She rushed as she has been debating on whether she should or shouldn't call Serena.

I laughed at her.

She look at me in confusion, "What?"

"I'm just laughing at you." I admitted. I turned around as I heard someone running down the stairs.

"Jer?" I asked out loud.

"No, it's me." Elena screamed walking over to me and Isobel.

"Hmm... let me guess? Lunch with _Damon_?" I asked raising a brow at her.

"What gave me away?" She asked grinning happily.

Isobel and I changed glances as we kept in our laughter, "The _grin_" I admitted.

She came and fell back into the arm chair in front of me. "I'm just happy, I think this relationship might last, he's different. So who wants to drop me off?"

"Wait are you going to The Grill? Jer and I going too, we can drop you off there. Don't worry we're not gonna interrupt you guys." I said laughing.

"Yeah, wait I'm gonna go get Jer." She said running up the stairs again.

"Be careful! You _already_ have a broken arm!" Isobel screamed.

I stood up grabbing my car keys from the coffee table. "Alright I'm gonna start the car."

"Alright" she called after me.

**Elena POV**

I knocked on Jer's room.

"Hurry up! I'm late for my date!" I shouted from outside his door.

He opened his door, "What do I have to do with _your_ date? I'm going out with Anna right now."

"Anna said you guys are heading to The Grill too, so she taking me with you guys. I don't want to be late so please hurry."

"Let me grab my wallet." He said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Jer, love you!" I said walking back downstairs.

I walked back into the living room to find my mom sitting there. "Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She went to start to the car, go check outside."

I made my way to the driveway, as Jeremy followed.

"I call shotgun" Jer said.

I rolled my eyes as I laughed at him, "You're such a loser"

"Hey, quit hating on my man." Anna defending him.

My phone began to ring. "Oh no, it's Damon where did I put my phone."

Jeremy began laughing, "Whose the loser now." He said handing me my phone.

"Real funny Jer," I quickly picked up the phone. "Hey, I'm on my way. Anna's dropping me off."

"Alright, you better get here fast. I'm really curious about what you wanted to tell me."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot."

"Alright I'll you soon, later."

"Bye" I said hanging up.

We reached The Grill within 5 minutes.

"Later losers" I said to Jer and Anna as I walked in fast, I stood there looking for Damon.

"Over here!" Damon hollered from the back, I saw him and smiled widely as he returned a smile in response.

I walked over to the table where he sat by the pool table.

"Hey" I said sitting down in front of him.

"Hey, okay spill it. I've been going crazy for the past hour." He asked getting impatient.

"You're gonna have to _wait_. I'm hurt Damon, you don't wanna spent time with me?" I asked dramatically as he simply rolled his blue eyes.

"Fine, in that case what are we ordering? By the way, bills on me."

"Nope, you spoil me too much. This one's on me." I argued.

"I'll spoil you all I want, what do want to eat?" He asked again.

I sighed as I shook my head, "I feel like eating potatoe wedges, what are you getting?"

"I'll get a cheese burger" he said.

"I hope my teenage fan club isn't here." I looked at him confused.

"What was her name again? Sofia or Fiona?"

"Bite your tongue; I'm in a good mood today." I said as a different waitress walked over to us.

"Can I take your order?" She asked looking up from her pad as her eyes fell on Damon.

"I'll have a cheese burger?" He answered.

"And you?" She asked me while she was smiling at Damon.

I cleared my throat on purpose and her head shot my way. "I'll have potatoe wedges." I said. I looked at her name _Fiona._

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yeah" Damon answered clearly annoyed by her flirty grin.

"That's Fiona, the other sister." I whispered to him as he smirked at him. "Why are you smirking?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"You know you're even cuter when you're jealous." He commented as he took my hand in his.

"I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed. I just want to put a paper bag over you and have you all to myself." I admitted.

"I'm all yours, but the paper bag might kill my ego. So can you tell me what you wanted to?"

"Mason came to my house in the morning." I lied waiting for his reaction.

His brows pulled together, "What happened? Did you let him in?"

I burst out laughing, "I'm joking, you should have seen your face." I said laughing as he sighed in relief. "He left, Tyler called me this morning. He went home last night and just took off." I said happily.

"Just like that?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I guess so, you intimidated him away."

He rolled his eyes, "Only if I had done this earlier."

Fiona arrived with our food.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it.

**I feel much better today, sorry for the delay. **

**Please Review and let me know what you guys think. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Firstly, I want to apologize for not writing for the past to day. I've had writer's block for the longest time so please work with me. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter it's for of a update of the next one. **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favourites!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**

* * *

Bonnie POV**

"You idiot!" I shrieked, as Tyler tried to calm me down.

It had been a week since we got the house. It was Saturday evening and the guys offered to help. I should have listened to Caroline the only thing the guys were going to do is screw everything up.

"I told you to read the instructions, look at what you did?"

"I'm sorry I don't do instructions Bon, look I'll buy you another one. I promise I'll read the instructions." He apologized.

"Buy another one? Sure but guess what, _this_ was the last one!" I shrieked.

Since the Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon weren't here yet, Tyler decided that he would help by putting my dresser together. I told him to read the instructions, but he decided to be the smart ass that he is and drive an electrical screwdriver into the mirror which caused it to shatter. The instruction fully told you to not use one.

"I'm sorry, how about we get a prettier one?" He asked with apologetic smile.

"Sure I'll break your face and we can get you a new one." I said rolling my eyes. I sighed, "I'm sorry, this is so stressful."

Tyler walked over and hugged me, "I'll clean up the mess, okay?" he asked.

"I'll help, you might _hurt_ yourself." I said making my way downstairs.

Caroline was downstairs putting the kitchen together, while listening to music.

"Car!" I screamed trying to get attention. She didn't hear me.

I sighed and stood in front of her.

She pulled out one of her headphones, "What?" She asked.

"Do you where the broom is? Tyler shattered my mirror." I explained.

She bursted out laughing, "Did he look at it?"

Tyler made his way down stairs, "_Funny_, where is it?" he asked scowling.

"I just put it in the cleaning closet." She answered and got back to work. "Hey Ty, do you where Stefan is?"

"Stefan said he'll coming in an hour with Jer, and Damon." I said grabbing things from the cleaning closet.

"Don't forget the rubber gloves!" Tyler screamed from upstairs.

"Got it."

**Elena POV**

I fell asleep when I decided to take a break.

"Oh my gosh!" I said walking out of my room.

I heard Tyler and Bonnie talking, so I went to Bonnie's room.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked finding shattered pieces of her mirror.

"Tyler decided to use his _brain_ instead of the instruction." Bonnie said.

I bursted out laughing, "Wow Ty, great job" I said now chuckling.

"It was an accident, where were you all this time?" Bonnie asked suspicious.

I yawned, "I feel asleep, and did Damon come yet? He's supposed to help me." I said pointing at my cast.

I heard the door bell ring, and made my way downstairs. I opened the door to find Jer and Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" I asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "He'll be here soon. He was taking a shower so we ditched him."

I moved out of their way so they can come in.

"Do you guys want anything? Oh Jer, I think Anna fell asleep."

"I want Coke, and where's my Care Bear?"

I pretended to gag at her nickname, "She's in the Kitchen."

We both made it to the kitchen, Stefan pulled out Caroline's headphones which scared her to death.

"Stefan!" She squealed kissing him.

"In the kitchen, _seriously_?" I shuddered going upstairs.

I was about to call Damon but the door bell rang and I made my way downstairs again

I opened the door to find Damon.

"About time you came." I said laughing.

"Hello to you too." He rolled his eyes and kissed me quick.

We made it up to my room. "Remember _you_ offered to help me." I said taking in his expression.

"I know I did..."

"Oh yeah, Elijah called just now. He said he's coming on next Friday. I just might crash here until he goes."

Elijah decided to postpone his visit, apparently he was busy.

"As long as the girls are okay with it." I said laughing as his jaw dropped.

"Don't you love me? You want me to suffer in the same house as him." He asked.

"I do love you, now help me put my closet together please?" I asked pouting.

"What do I do?" He asked sighing.

**Damon POV**

Anna and Jer walked into Elena's room as we were laying down since we had just finished putting her closet together.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing, we just organized my closet." Elena replied sitting up again. "Why what's up?"

"Can you guys go grab pizza?" Jer asked.

Elena turned to me, "You're the one that's gonna drive."

"Let's go" I said standing up. "What are we ordering?"

Anna shrugged, "Everyone wants pepperoni, so just grab 2 boxes."

"Kay, let's go?"

We both went to Mystic Pizza, it was the best pizza place in town.

Elena and made our way to the counter, "Can we get 2 boxes of pepperoni pizza?" I asked the boy, he looked like he was 18 or so.

"Alright, you gotta wait 15 minutes." He looked over at Elena and smiled.

I ignored it and sat a table with Elena while we waited.

"He was checking you out." I said sighing.

Elena began to laugh, "Now you know how I feel." She said taking my hand in hers.

I took her hand amd kissed it as she smiled. "Oh, do you?"

"Yup, so did you find another person for the sports column? Andrew keeps on complaining about doing both."

Turns out Mason left after all, but I felt like we would come back. Since it was short notice I asked Andrew who does the Living column to do sports too. I even offered him double his pay which he agreed to.

"No, actually 2 people are coming in on Monday for an interview." I answered still playing with her hand. "So what are we doing for your birthday? It's only a month away, what do you want?"

**Elena POV**

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want anything. Let's just do something together, go and hangout at our place." I suggested.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Elena?" I froze; I looked up to find Matt Donovan.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review, and tell me what you think. **


	40. Chapter 40

Hey Readers!

Hope you like this chapter.

I'd like to thank Tatas Boucealot, for giving me some ideas! I have a couple of ideas thanks to yours, thanks so much!

Also I know this is random, but if you guys want to see my beauty blog the link is on my profile for it.

.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries

**

* * *

Elena POV**

Damon was about to get up but I pulled his hand and place him a look which made him sit back down.

"Matt, are you here with your girlfriend?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off, "Oh wait, you're probably gonna meet up with some other girl, right?" Damon stared at with wide eyes.

"Watch your mouth, what are you doing with him? You know I don't like him." He shot at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll watch mine if you watch yours. Damon is my _boyfriend_, you do remember me breaking up with you right? You can't control me, I don't care whether you like him or not." I turned to Damon who was still staring at me weird. "Come on, the pizza's ready." He nodded and got up.

Matt was standing in Damon's way, "Move" Damon said calmly as he glared down at Matt. Matt just stood there like he didn't hear anything.

Damon pushed Matt hard with so much force he almost fell back, no one saw this since the employers were at the back.

"Damon, he's not worth it come on!" I said beginning to get worried.

"Don't push, I'll push you!" Matt screamed.

"Damon please! Just leave him." I said grabbing his arm as I walked towards the door.

We both walked to Damon's Porsche. "Just leave him, he's not worth it I said opening my door.

I was about to get in but I saw Matt infront of the car.

"You know Elena, you're such a slut. Is this what you do, go from one guy to another." I stood there frozen as I held door.

Before I could do anything Damon slammed his door shut. "That's it" He said and punched Matt hard on the jaw.

Matt groaned in pain, and fell to the ground.

Damon bent down, "Don't you ever go near here, or call her anything. Got it?"

Matt groaned in pain again.

Damon turned around and got inside the car, "Get in"

I sat inside and shut the behind me, "You did have to do that." I said softly not wanting to get him mad since he looked pretty pissed.

He sighed and back out of the parking lot, "Did you hear what he said? Offense but what the hell did you see in him?" He asked keeping his eye on the road.

I shrugged, "Now that I think about it I honestly don't know. I feel for his charms." I admitted.

Damon snickered; I just glazed out the window as if I'd find some use out of it.

"Charms huh?" Damon asked after while, I laughed quietly at his tone and nodded.

"Charms, I was young and stupid."

The rest of the ride home was silent; when we walked into the house we were jumped because everyone was hungry.

"Elena we have to go grocery shopping tomorrow." Bonnie said after we finished eating.

"Did you make a list?" I asked as I grabbed the empty pizza boxes.

"I did, go over it and add more if you want. I stuck it on the fridge."

"I'll check tomorrow, I'm not capable of thinking right now." I called over my shoulder as I went to recycle to box.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked worried as I went and sat between Damon and Anna.

"We just saw Matt, he called her stuff and it pissed me off." Damon answered; I raised a brow at him.

He sighed, "I boxed him in the face." He admitted.

"Damon! You could have been arrested." Stefan groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Exactly!" I screamed agreeing with Stefan

"But I wasn't." Damon said being optimistic.

I shook my head, "Whatever, don't tell anyone. He'll be gone soon even if he isn't you stay away from him I meant it, please." I referred to Damon.

He rolled his eyes, "Only if he stays away from you." He quickly kissed me and got up.

"Get a room." Stefan said as he shuddered.

"When you stop making out in the kitchen with Caroline!" I shot back smiling as Stef and Caroline began to blush.

"That's what they use the kitchen at the guest house for too." Damon said exposing them.

"Okay enough, you were leaving right?" Caroline asked trying to change the subject.

"Talk about PDA" Tyler said as he laughed.

"And I'm leaving now; I hardly got any sleep last night." He said walking to the door as I followed after him.

"Later" Jer and Tyler screamed at Damon.

I leaned on the door as he stood in front of me.

"Are we still up for tomorrow night?" He asked.

I nodded head, "Yeah, call me up when you want to leave. Good night." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"Are you serious?" Anna asked laughing.

"Shut up, Annabelle" Damon chuckled as she groaned.

"Night guys" He said as I moved out of the way so he can open the door.

I looked the door behind him and went back to the living room.

**Damon POV**

I was work earlier than most days since I had to interview two people today.

Someone knocked on the door and I left my laptop and went to opened it.

It was a short girl who was brunette, "Hi, I'm Andy and I'm here for my interview."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Please review and let me know what you think.

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm so sorry for the MIA (Missing in Action). This following week is Spring Break for me, so for all my classes I had a Unit test since Monday. I had to do homework, review and studying. I'm so glad that I don't have any homework for the break so guess what that means? Chapters' everyday! And if I get really creative 2 chapters a day hopefully...**

**Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**

* * *

Elena POV**

I had been waiting at the park for Damon to arrive for the past hour, and I was starting to get annoyed.

It had been 1 month since Andy started to work at The Salvatore Press with us. This felt like more than a month with everything going on. We had finally settled into the house, and Miss Mystical Falls was already over which Caroline had won.

It began to drizzle and I walked back to my car, and drove home. This had when the 3rd time he stood me up; I bet it was Andy _again_. He always needs to help her out, even though I'm the one that's supposed to be helping her. But she always went straight to Damon, and she flirted with him all the time. As much I hated to admit this, I was beginning to get jealous. I was his girlfriend and she wasn't.

As I walked into my living room I found Stefan and Caroline cuddling on the sofa watching a movie.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Damon?" Caroline asked pausing the movie they were watching.

I curled up into the arm chair as I pulled the throw over me. "Yeah, I was _supposed_ to... but he didn't show up." I muttered.

"_Again_?" Stefan asked looking shocked.

"I bet he was with Andy... I hate her." I mumbled and I grabbed Stefan's bag of pop corn from him.

"Well, did he call you?" Caroline asked.

"No, I called him 2 times and he didn't pick up. He probably has his cell phone turned off." I said stuffing more popcorn into my mouth.

Stefan sighed and pulled out his phone, "Let me try calling him." He said pulling his phone to his ears.

My phone began to ring and it was Damon, I sighed. "He's calling me." I said picking up.

"I'm so sorry." He said sincerely. "I can explain, where are you?"

"I just got home."

"I'll come there in a few minutes." He said. "Bye"

"Later" I said hanging up.

I looked up to see Stefan and Caroline waiting for an explanation.

"He said he's coming here." I said handing Stefan the empty bag of popcorn.

"I'm gonna pop more popcorn." He said walking to the kitchen as I laughed at his tone.

"Make that 2 bags!"

I heard him groan as Caroline laughed, I heard the bell ring and went to get it knowing it was probably Damon.

"Hey" I said crossing my arms over my chest as the cold air blew in lightly.

He closed the behind him, "I'm sorry, I was-"

"With Andy" I said finishing his sentence.

"I was helping her out." Damon said in an annoyed tone.

"That's what you've been doing for the past week right?"

"You're over reacting, it was work stuff nothing more." He said defending himself.

"I'm over reacting?" I asked snickering. "You could have called Damon, I was okay the first time, then the second time around I let it go, but again?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I said I was _sorry_. What am I supposed to do? I was helping her?"

"What are _you_ supposed to _do_?" I asked shocked. "Yeah go on and help _her_, but it _won't_ kill _you_ to call! And _I'm_ the one that supposed to be _helping_ her remember?" I said feeling a bit jealous.

"Is this about me not coming or me helping her?"

"I just don't like the way she acts around you!" I admitted.

"And how is that?"

"Ah, she flirts with you."

"You're over reacting now." He said keeping himself calm.

"Of course I am" I said sarcastically. "Just because I'm telling the truth I'm over reacting?"

"You should have more trust in me you know, we agreed that it's an important part for our relationship to work. You're making it sound like I'm _cheating_ on you, when all I did was help her."

"Oh, so now I don't trust you, and I'm screwing our relationship right? When you're the one that stood me up 3 times?"

"I never said that, and I'm sorry okay."

"You referred to it Damon! I guess this relationship isn't going to work out now is it?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes. I tried to fight them but I only made then roll down my face.

"Are you seriously going to go there?" Damon said looking hurt, and furious.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it... and if you're thinking it's gonna end bad. Let me remind you that it's not a **_**tragic**_** story. Please Review and tell me what you think. And Elijah will be coming in the one of the next 3 chapters. Oh and do you guys want this chapter in Damon's POV too? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. **

**Hope you like the chapter. **

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

Damon POV**

I rung Elena's doorbell as I waited outside. I knew she was going to be pissed, but I was helping Andy out. She messed up her article big time, so I offered to help her out since she was new.

Elena came to the door, she clearly didn't look to happy.

"Hey" She said in a flat tone and wrapped her arms around herself as the cool air came into the house. I walked in and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, I was-" she cut me off.

"With Andy" She looked pretty jealous, there wasn't even anything going on between us and I hope she knew that.

"I was helping her out." I quickly said hoping she would understand.

"That's what you've been doing for the past week right?" She said snickering.

What was she thinking? It was nothing like that between us. Elena was overreacting with this. Andy works for me, I'm her boss, it's what I do. "You're overreacting; it was work stuff nothing more." I said defending myself.

"I'm over reacting?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You could have called Damon, I was okay the first time, then the second time around I let it go, but again?"

I knew this would happen, I lost track of time it wasn't the first thing that popped into my mind. "I said I was _sorry_. What am I supposed to do? I was helping her?"

"What are _you_ supposed to _do_?" She asked shocked. "Yeah go on and help _her_, but it _won't_ kill _you_ to call! And _I'm_ the one that supposed to be _helping_ her remember?" She shrieked as she looked kind of jealous.

Why was she acting jealous? What she was saying was true, but Andy always came to me for some reason. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell her get out or anything. It's partially my job as her boss to help her when she needed it. I was beginning to get confused was this about me not going to the park, or me helping Andy instead of her?

"Is this about me not coming or me helping her?"

"I just don't like the way she acts around you!" She blurted looking embrassed.

How does she act around me? I notice it when girls flirt around me, it happens all the time. I felt like Elena was overreacting just a bit.

"And how is that?"

"Ah, she flirts with you." She pointed it out as if it was seriously obvious when it wasn't. This was starting to piss me off, what was this all about, me not meeting her, or me helping Andy?

"You're overreacting now." I said being honest, as I tried to keep myself calm.

"Of course I am" She said sarcastically. "Just because I'm telling the truth I'm overreacting?"

What was she getting at? She's making it sound like I'm cheating on her. So much for trusting me.

"You should have more trust in me you know, we agreed that it's an important part for our relationship to work. You're making it sound like I'm _cheating_ on you, when all I did was help her."

"Oh, so now I don't trust you, and I'm screwing our relationship right? When you're the one that stood me up 3 times?" She looked as if she was going to cry. I can be an ass at times, but I'd never want to make a girl cry, especially Elena.

"I never said that, and I'm sorry okay." I said trying to calm her done. I kept my distance since I knew how she would react.

"You referred to it Damon! I guess this relationship isn't going to work out now is it?" She asked as she began to cry.

This hit me hard, was this all because of me helping Andy? Was I supposed to be hurt by every girl I fall for? Was Elena seriously going to end it?

"Are you seriously going to go there?" I asked softly, as Caroline and Stefan came into view. I knew they were probably listening to the whole conversation.

She began crying more and ran upstairs. I was gonna get her but Stefan stopped me.

"Give her time, don't make things worse." He said as Caroline made her way upstairs.

"Caroline give leave her alone for a while." Stefan said out loud as she huffed and came back down.

"I'm out." I said as I went out the door and got into my car.

**Elena POV**

I made my way out of the car as I got to work. I was earlier than usual since I wanted to give my bracelet back to Damon. We always came to work together, but I drove myself today. I guess things were over between, even though it wasn't official.

I saw Stefan park right beside me.

"Hey" I said as he got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look it?" I asked a bit harsh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking this out on you."

"I'll take that as a no." He said as we got into the elevator.

As the door was about to close Andy ran in.

Just my luck.

"Hey, Elena" She said.

I smiled politely, "Hey"

"Don't you usually come with Damon?" She asked with a smirk.

_Keep it cool Elena._ I thought to myself.

"We broke up." I admitted.

As the door opened to her floor Andy turned to me with a grin, and said, "I guess he's back on the market."

"That-" Stefan cut me off.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" He asked shocked.

"Told you! Go tell your brother, since I'm _overreacting_."I shrieked after the door closed.

The door opened again and I walked into Damon's office quietly with some files so people wouldn't get suspicious.

I took out the Tiffany's box and placed it in his drawer so no one would steal it, if they saw it.

As I closed the drawer Damon walked in.

"Ah..." He said awkwardly with wide eyes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**

* * *

Damon POV**

I walked into my office to find Elena closing my drawer.

"Ah..." I said awkwardly since I didn't know what to say.

She stepped away from my desk and walk to the door. I shut the door real quick and stood in front of it, before she could leave.

"I have to get back to work." She said trying to open the door.

I rolled my eyes, "You have 45 minutes until you start, and it's a Friday. Don't try to play that card on me. So what were you doing here?" I asked.

She started to avoid my gaze, "I was putting something away, Damon I gotta go." She said trying to open the door again.

"Nope, show me what the _'something'_ is first." I asked crossing my arms.

She sighed and walked over to my drawer and took out a blue box. Was that the bracelet she I gave her?

She took my hand and placed the box into it and clasped my fingers around it.

"What's this?" I asked in a straight tone.

"The bracelet..." She mumbled avoiding my gaze.

"I know that, why are you giving it back to me?"

"Because, it's supposed to be over between us." She whispered.

"Keep it, don't give it back." I said placing it in her hands.

I stepped away from the door, and she quickly walked out. Before I closed it she came back in. I wondered if she changed her mind about us?

"I... um I forget these." She said grabbing a handful of files and rushed out again.

**Stefan POV**

I walked into Damon's office.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes, "Oh it's you, don't you ever knock little bro?"

"Who did you expect Elena? Are you coming?" I asked him.

We had to go to the Airport to pick Elijah up.

"Where?"

"To pick up Elijah from Airport." I answered. Elena was already coming with me since I just asked her, but I wanted to see if he would want to come too.

"I have a life, I'm gonna go out somewhere."

I smirked, "Okay, I guess you _don't_ want to come with Elena and me that's fine." I said walking out.

"Wait!" He called out and I turned around, "She's going?"

"Yeah, bye now." I said walking out again and making my way to Elena's office.

"Come on, we're gonna be late. What are you even doing? We finished 15 minutes ago." I said as she was on her laptop.

She quickly shut it and got up. "Nothing, come on. Whose car are we taking?"

Elena got her cast off 2 days before Miss Mystic falls.

"Let's take mine." I said as we walked out of her office.

Right when we got into the elevator I heard Damon call after us, "Wait!"

I poked my head to see where he was and he ran in. "I'm coming." He said.

Elena looked at me with wide eyes, and I tried not to laugh.

"So whose car are we taking?" He asked when we made it to the parking out.

"Mine." I said getting in.

Elena POV

"Why am I here again?" I asked Stefan when we sat down at the Airport.

"Because you're an extremely awesome friend, who won't let me suffer through this alone." Stefan said smiling pathetically.

"Yeah well this better not be Mason all over again." I said rolling my eyes.

Damon froze and I tried not to laugh.

My phone began to ring, "Where's my phone?" I asked out loud as I looked for it.

I found it in my purse and picked it up. "Hey"

"Hey, where are you?" It was Anna.

"I'm at the Airport, we're waiting for Elijah. What's up?" I asked anxious.

"What time is he coming to be coming at?"

"One sec" I pulled the phone from my ear, "What time is he coming at?"

"The next 15 minutes." Damon answered.

I went back to my phone, "In 15 minutes, why?"

"Who are you with?" She asked excited.

"Umm… Stefan and Damon. Can you tell me why?"

"Meet me at The Grill in an hour." The line died as she hung up.

"Anna said we have to be at The Grill in an hour. She didn't say why though?"

We all sat in awkward silence for about half an hour.

"It's here…" Damon said sighing.

"What?" I asked confused. "Oh, Elijah where?" I asked looking around.

Stefan got up and walked over to him.

"Don't waste your time he's not good looking." Damon said standing up.

"Seriously Damon?" I asked rolling my eyes.

I wasn't even over him, but I wasn't planning on admitting that.

A tall man with dirty blond hair walked over to us.

"Damon" he said nodding at him. "And you must be Elena his girlfriend? It's been a long time."

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think.

You're in for a BIG surprise next chapter, and this story is going to be done soon. I have it all planned out.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for not updating, I didn't know what to do (writer's block). So here's the chapter! Hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**

* * *

Elena POV**

Damon and I shared an awkward eye contact. I quickly turned back to Elijah.

"Ah, we're not dating... at the moment." I said awkwardly as he smiled.

"Alright let's get you home, we're going to head out for abit I hope you don't mind." Stefan said making it obvious that he wasn't welcome to tag along.

"I'd like to come if you don't mind."

I glared at Stefan for telling him in the first place, and Stefan returned an apologetic smile.

"Let's get going." Damon said as I followed him back to the parking lot.

I walked faster so I could catch up to him.

"No offense, but I don't really like your cousin." I whispered.

"None taken and you're not the only one."

Stefan dropped Damon and me back at work so we can get our cars, and he went home to drop Elijah's things at the Guest House.

Damon POV

Stefan, Elijah and I were waiting outside The Grill for Elena to arrive.

After a few minutes Elena pulled into the parking lot.

She had changed into a casual black dress; she still looked hot in a dress like that.

"Hey guys, why are you outside?" She asked walking toward us.

I quickly glanced at Elijah who was clearly checking her out.

This annoyed me, "There isn't anyone inside." I answered.

Elena and I walked to the door as Stefan and Elijah followed behind us. I glanced at Elijah real quick to see him checking Elena's leg's out. I walked right behind her blocking his view. I hated that he was checking her out, even though we broke up she was mine. I'll get her back again.

I opened the door for Elena and shut it before Elijah can come in.

"Elijah's checking you out, I don't blame him but you know what I mean." I whispered to her as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope" I answered as we walked over to far table where Jer, Anna, Car, Bonnie and Ty were sitting.

I pulled out a chair and sat down, "We have an unwanted guest, I didn't invite." I said as Elena sighed.

"I didn't either, he invited himself. No offense put the men in your family have issue's" Elena said as Tyler and Jer bursted out laughing.

They immediately stopped as Stefan and Elijah came to view.

"So what's up? Why are we all here?" Stefan asked taking his seat beside Caroline.

Anna started to blush, and Jer smiled down at her.

"Whoa, is Annabelle blushing?" I gasped sarcastically.

She blushed even more, as we all laughed at her. "Shut up Damon." She shot back laughing herself.

Elijah sat beside me and was really quiet. I kind of felt bad so I decided to introduce him.

"Guys this is my... cousin Elijah." I said as everyone smiled at him.

"I don't think Tyler knows you, but you meet everyone else a while back tight?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It's nice to meet you guys." he said as everyone else greeted him in return.

"So why are we here again?" Elena asked eyeing Anna suspiciously.

"I know about time you spill." Bonnie said getting impatient along with everyone else.

"You're not pregnant right?" Tyler asked real quick.

"Are you?" Jeremy asked Anna, as she blushed again.

"No, but... I'm..." Anna smiled at Jeremy.

"What?" Elena asked impatient.

Anna pulled out her left hand from under the table and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You're engaged?" Bonnie squealed along with Elena and Caroline.

"Wow" I said covering my ears.

"When are you guys having the wedding? We have so much to plan!" Elena buzzed looking at Anna ring from every angle.

"Whose _we_?" Jer asked laughing. "Anna gets to choose not you girls."

"Well we were thinking of having the wedding in the next 2 months, something traditional and small, just between family and friends." Anna beamed happily.

"Who's the Best man? Who's the Maid of Honour?" Elena asked even more excited.

"I'm gonna get my sister to be my Maid of Honour... I don't want to choice between you guys." Anna answered.

"I still haven't decided." Jer said laughing.

"How did he propose?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, how did he?" Elena and Bonnie asked together getting even more excited.

"Well... we were down by the park under the tree we all used to play at. We were having a picnic, and gave me cupcakes which he apparently made. There was this one cupcake with a heart on it and when I was eating it, I almost chocked." She gushed.

I could have sworn I saw Elena eye me when Anna was talking about our tree.

"I've never seen Anna so happy before. Congrats you guys." I said pulling Anna into a hug which she returned.

"Alright, let's celebrate! Drinks on me." Jeremy said as we all got up and headed towards the bar.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, please review.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm still alive! Sorry for the MIA, I've had a huge writer's block and load of homework from school. I had so many tests every week and it was so hard to manage studying and writing. Hope you guys like the chapter. It's kind of random but the next chapter will be more entertaining! Also follow me on Twitter! ShaniShortie.**

* * *

Elena POV

The wedding was 1 week away. Jeremy and Anna had decided they wanted to have the wedding a month after he had proposed to Anna. Jeremy decided that he wanted Damon to be his Best Man, and Anna decided her Maid of Honor would be here sister Laura.

Today my mom's sister Jenna arrived with her husband Alaric and their 2 kids, Erika and Brian. Brian is the oldest and he is 7, and Erika is 5.

Everyone went out except for me and the kids. I decided that I'd stay with them at my parent's house and watch them.

"So, what do you guys want to do? Do you want to go and grab ice cream?" I asked the kids curiously.

"I want to play Mario." Brian said as Erika stood behind him looking shy.

I smiled at her, "Do you have it with you? I don't play video games." I questioned him, as he nodded at ran to his bag leaving Erika in front of me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked kneeling down to her level.

"Can we read a book?" Erika chirped playing with her fingers.

"Sure, I have tons of Fairytales in the Attic. Do you want to come and choose one?" I asked standing up again.

Brian came back, "I wanna come too!" he said excited.

Erika decided on _The Sleeping Beauty_, which we read in my old room while Brian played Mario.

"Do you have Prince Charming?" Erika chirped looking at me with her big eyes.

I smiled softely at her, "Every girl has her Prince Charming?" I answered thinking of Damon.

"Well, where is he?" She asked smiling widely.

I sighed, "He just might be at home." I answered.

I closed the book at got up, "What do you guys want to eat?" I asked them both.

"Ice Cream!" Brian cheered.

An hour later Jenna and my mom came back home. I decided I'd head over to the Salvatore's House, and try to talk to Damon.

Stefan POV

Damon and I finally finished the car we have been working on for months now.

Damon sighed getting into the navy blue convertible, "My baby is finally done."

I laughed at this and he look at me clearly curious. "What are you laughing at? Did you officially lose it?"

"Ha ha!" I hollered sarcastically. "I just find it funny how you called _our_ car your baby. You need to find yourself a girl." I said heading out of the garage and back into the Guest House.

I heard the doorbell ring as I opened the fridge to fetch a drink.

I walked over to the door to find Elena.

"Shouldn't you be helping your brother out missy?" I asked blocked the door.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, "I was with kids just now, besides I came by to talk to Damon. Where is he?" She asked peaking into the house.

"He is out in the garage." I answered her as I moved away from the door.

Elena made her way to the garage through the back door. I wonder what she was up too…

Elena's POV

I was about to walk into the garage when I heard Damon talking to someone. I quickly moved to the side of the garage and began to listen.

"You're the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I bet everyone man in Mystic Falls is gonna drool over you, and hook at you. But you're al mine." He said softly.

My jaw dropped, who as he talking to? I waited to her another voice but I didn't. I quickly made it back into the house before I heard anything else.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry Guys! I feel like I let you guys down… But try to understand me here. I'm in school and I've been loaded with so much work and it's crazy! I have so many tests and assignments. I'm like out of inspiration at the moment, and my computer screwed up a week ago but I got a new one so it's all good. I will try my best to update again this week! Thanks for being so patient with me! Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! I don't want to sound like one of those annoying people but they really do inspire me and make me want to write more…

* * *

**Elena POV**

I made my way back into the house to find Stefan, Elijah and Serena all by the kitchen counter.

"Elena, it's been a while since you came here." She said coming over to hug me, which I returned.

"Yeah, I thought I should drop by and see you guys." I said smiling awkwardly but wanting to say I came to see Damon as his words rung threw my head.

"I'm about to head over to your house; Elijah here insisted that he came." She muttered trying to hide the fact she didn't really want him to come. Stefan opened the fridge trying to avoid having Elijah see his smile.

"Oh, that's… great?" I asked confused. I picked up a blueberry from the container Stefan had just pulled out from the fridge and sat down on the stool. "Aunt Jena just arrived today."

'Well, I'm going to get going then, it's been a while since I've seen her." She said walking out.

I saw Elijah sit on the stool next to me as Stefan stood on the other side of the counter watching us with an amused expression.

"I thought… I thought you were going with Serena?" I stuttered as Stefan stifled a laugh.

"No, I'd rather keep you company." He said smiling sweetly.

_How was I supposed to get him of my back? Can't he tell that I'm not interested in him, or was I sending the wrong messages here?_

"So do you have a date for the wedding, you didn't get back with Damon did you?"

"Ah… no." I said stuffing more berries in my mouth and eyeing Stefan for some help. But he was to amused to help.

"That's hard to believe considering how gorgeous you are." He blabbed dramatically with his jaw dropping slightly. _What a drama queen! _"Would you like to go with me? I mean I'm sure you wouldn't want to be alone."

"Sure" I answered to quickly. I cursed Andy in my mind for causing this, it was her fault. If she backed off this wouldn't have even happened.

I heard the backdoor shut as footsteps echoed through the mini corridor, it was Damon.

"Hey." He said awkwardly to me as I waved and said "Hey" back to him.

I was surprised that his _guest_ didn't happen to appear behind him.

"What's the meeting?' Damon asked referring to us huddled at the counter.

"Nothing… Elena's going with Elijah to Jer's wedding." Stefan said biting back a smile as a look of disgust and jealously appeared over Damon's face.

"I think I should leave now, I've see you later gorgeous." He said winking at me and walking out the front door.

"With him huh?" Damon asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

I glared at Stefan and turned back to Damon.

"What's the deal? We're not dating… besides you seem to have a date yourself." I shot back annoyed that he was noisy.

"I do? What?" He asked confused as he walked over and stood beside Stefan.

"You do?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Don't give me that look, what would be surprising about me getting a date? Which I don't." He said pointing a finger up as he turned to look at me again with the confused expression.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I fully heard you conversion… where is she?"

"I'm sorry who?" Damon asked still looking confused, which really annoyed me.

"Don't play dumb Damon, I heard you talking to her in the garage." I said hopping of the stool and picking up my bag.

If he didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to force him. Him be can be with another girl then I can go with Elijah.

"Whatever, I don't even care I'm going with Elijah anyways." I muttered trying to make myself sound believable. I turned around and walked out the door.

Damon POV

I turned to Stefan as Elena left.

"Don't tell me that it's Andy." He shuddered as I shook my head.

"Are you freaking stupid? I hate her! If it wasn't her I would be taking Elena not him." I made my way up the stairs but stopped halfway as I heard Stefan.

"Then who were you talking too?"

"I was just commenting on my baby." I answered awkwardly as Stefan came to the staircase with a disgusted face.

"I don't want to know. Why didn't you tell her that?" He asking huffing.

I sat down on the top step, "If she can get a date then so can I." I got up, turned myself and began walking to my room.


End file.
